Harry Potter and the dark secret
by Pusen
Summary: Harry Potter gets some strange mail over the summer and gets friendly with Draco Malfoy, what is Malfoy's secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury. No profit is made.

Prologue

Narcissa Malfoy was walking down the hall of Malfoy Manor. Her husband were still on a business trip. She really missed him and was extremely bored. She rounded a corner of the hall and went in to one of the guest rooms. She had thought about this for weeks. She needed to do something, and it was finally time. Her best friend had told her to read it after 17 year. She opened the closet door and took out the box. Inside there was a letter with Narcissa's name on and a key. She opened it and started to read. While she read she got more and more sad. Tears starting flowing down her cheeks when she was finished she was burning with rage. How could someone do something like that. She took out the key and looked at its keychange.

«Potters Vault»


	2. 1

Chapter 1 The Gift

«Relax mate, we are going home now, no homework, no worries. 2 months of being free. How can you be so gloom?» Ronald Weasley asked his best friend Harry Potter once they got on the Hogwarts express.

«Honestly Ron, you know, The Dursleys» Hermoine Granger said and shot him a angry look.

«No, it will probarly be okey. I just have to stay out of their way, then they won't bother me.» Harry said.

«I hope so Harry, for your sake» She smiled softly at him and found a compartment that was not full. Only one person sat inside it.

«This is the only one left, lets sit here» Harry said.

They sat in silence for about an hour. The other person in that room had a hood over his head and they could not see who it was and he snored lightly so they knew he was asleep.

«Harry, are you OK? You really look sad?»

«I am fine» he said and smiled.

«You can come to our place Harry, I know mum and dad won't mind.» Ron said looking worried at him.

«Yeah, I will see about that. Dumbledore said I had to stay at my aunts house for the whole summer. He would buy the school books for me in Diagon Alley, so I don't even have that to look forward to. You can really start to wonder if he hates me. Voldemort has been quiet for a while now, ONE day in Diagon Ally could not have hurt me» Harry said, starting to get angry.

«Oh Harry, I know you feel angry but you have to listen to what Dumbledore tells you. You know that right? You won't to anything stupid?» Hermoine asked.

«Ofcourse» was all he said back.

A month later Harry was sitting outside his aunt and uncle's house and reading. That was all he had done that summer. Reading everything he came across.

«Boy, come and do the dishes» Uncle Vernon yelled through the window.

«Yes»

When he was finished with that, he went up to his room. There on his bed laid a box. Hedwig was sitting beside it with a letter on her leg.

«What have you got for me girl?» He asked her, while he took it off her leg.

Dear Mister Potter.

From what I have heard and understand, you are not happy being with your aunt and uncle. That you are not aloud outside the area. I can't come to take you out, but I can help you so your time in Surrey will be shorter. I have not cursed the gift nor done anything else with it. It is just a gift from me. I truly understand how you have it. Witches and wizards should not be left alone to live with muggles. Including the muggle borns, but politics can we discuss another time. Now enjoy your present, and I will see you later.

TMR

TMR? Who could that be? Who would send me a present? It' even not my birthday.he thought.

He opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful red box. He took it out, inside there was a snake sleeping.

«Hi little one, what is your name?» Harry hissed to it in parseltongue.

«Hi, you must be my new master, I was called Ninta»

«Hi, Ninta, who sent you here?»

«I don't know his name master, but he could speak to me too»

TMR? Who can it be? Who...? Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort sent me a present Harry was terrified. The letter was in parseltongue so he could not show it to anyone else. Ron and Hermoine did not like his gift and that did no one else he knew of. He opened the rest of the box. Inside it was two books.

«Parseltongue- A language or black magic?»

«Black curses from A-Z»

He took them up and looked through them. He sat down on the bed with Ninta curled around his neck.


	3. 2

Chapter 2 Draco and Pansy out dancing

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his best friend Pansy Parkinsons bed. She was sitting in front of her mirror and put her make up on. They were going out to a muggle night club. She had a tight top that showed a deep cleave and long brown hair falling around her neck. Draco found her really beautiful, but he could not find her attractive, if he was honest with himself, he found no girl attractive. Not even his dear Pansy.

«How do I look?» She asked and started dancing around the room.

«You look wonderful Pansy, truly.» He answered and laughed.

She smiled and went to the bed and sat beside him.

«There is a but»

«Pansy, you have no fashion sence, sorry, you look wonderful, but that is not becouse of your clothes.»

«Whats wrong with them?» She asked, and checked herself in the mirror again.

«You got the colour right, the top is too deep. You have too big tits to wear that without a sweater on. And the skirt doesn't fit you. It is a size too big.»

«Too big? If it is smaller, my stomach will hang outside of it»

«No it won't let me show you.» He said and muttered a word and waved with his wand. Both Malfoy and Parkinson manors had a ward on them so the Ministry would not notice if a minor used magic at home.

The skirt shrank and sat skin tight on her.

«Draco, I can't wear it like this. I feel trashy»

«You are not trashy, you look like nice, I would never let you go with me trashy, Malfoys have class , we do not spend time with trashy people, so you can't be trashy»

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow «Fine, lets go»

An hour later Draco and Pansy were dancing together. People all over were staring at them. They made a cute couple. Pansy rocked her hips against Draco, and his arms were around her waist. He had hair to his shoulder blades and were slim. He was muscular after 4 years with quidditch. Pansy had her hair down to the middle of her waist. Long brown curls falling around her. Both of them had their hair loose that night and they both knew they looked good. After a while Pansy had got comfortable in her skirt and top, and she knew Draco were right, it was not trashy. At least not on a dance floor.

«Can we sit down, my legs hurts» Pansy asked Draco after a while. She had high heals. Higher than what normal people could wear but they had used a spell, so she could walk on them with grace and balance.

«Sure» He said and put his arm on her back and led her to a table.

They sat down and started chatting about school starting and how they were going to pester the griffindors that year.When a boy came and asked Draco for a dance. The boy were 6 feet tall and had black curly hair. He was good looking Draco thought, so he said yes and stood up.

«It is Ok for you Pansy?»

She stood with her mouth open, but she managed to nod.

The boy took Draco's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow song playing so Draco took his arm around the taller boy's neck.

«I never got your name» Draco said.

«Liam» He said and smiled.

They did not say anything for a minute.

«She is your girlfriend?»Liam said and nodded to Pansy.

«Oh no. She is a dear friend. More like a sister. I am too gay to have a girlfriend, but she didn't know that. I think she found out today» Draco rocked against Liam in a sensual beat. He smells so good Draco thought and rested his head on Liams shoulder. Draco had always been smaller than other boys in his age, and when he became 16 he gave up trying to get taller. He would always be small.

«Maybe, will that be a problem? I am sorry if it is»

«No, I don't think so, she is my best friend so I don't think she mind.»

«So, I can do this then?» Liam asked and pressed his lips against Draco's.

Draco was first paralyzed, but opened his mouth to the other boys tongue. Liam tasted like apples. The kiss deepened and they started groping each other. Draco felt the other's erection against his stomach and pulled away.

«I'm sorry Liam, but I don't do that for others like that»

«It's ok, there are always plenty of others» the brown headed boy said and smiled.

Pansy still sat at the table when Draco came back. She looked up at him and smiled.

«Finally back, is there something you want to tell me?»

«er? I am gay»

She laughed, «I have always thought so. Sorry, but you look kinda girly sometimes.»

He smiled and sat down at the table and kissed her cheek.

«I know I am girly, maybe to girly sometimes, but it does not bother me»

«No, maybe not, so tell me, except for the brownhead boy over there, have you ever been involved, shagging someone else?»

«I have never slept with a boy yet, but I have given blowjobs and wanked someone»

«Someone I know?» She said and smiled, she loved this. One of her favourite things were gossip, specially when she was the only one who knew the gossip.

«I guess you know him, he is kinda famous, so if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else»

«It is not Harry Potter is it?» she asked and made a face. «The dark lord will not be pleased with that»

«Fuck Pansy? Potter? You think I will sink so low to actually fuck Potter» He just stared at her with a pink face.

«Sorry, but you said famous»

«He does not go to Hogwarts, he has finished school.»

«Who?»

«Victor Krum»

Draco almost laughed at the face Pansy made, her eyes almost poped out of her head and her mouth hang open.

«Pansy, are you alright?» He asked and laughed. « I guess it is not what you actually expected to hear»

«Is he not dating the mudblood Granger?» She finally managed to ask.

«He was, but that was in 4 and 5 year. I blowed him the summer to 6 year.»

«Is he gay?»

«No, I don't even think he knew I was a boy. The light was bad, and I look kinda girly.»

«He did not knew you were a boy, how girly do you dress?»

He chuckled « I won't tell you, but to put it this way, I know what sore feet means after several hours on the dance floor with high heels.

She just stared at him.


	4. 3

Chapter 3 Harry's true family

Harry was still sleeping when a big owl came flying through his window. He woke up and took the letter from the owl. The big owl just sat there. Harry opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr Potter

I hope you enjoyed your books and that you took care of Ninta. She is very special and will give you good advices just as her mother does to me. So what have you been doing this holiday? Through our connection, I can feel your anger and hate, it burns you. You can be very powerful. Dumbledore always sends you back to those muggles doesn't he? Says that the blood of your mothers sister will make the spell that your mother cast on you, stronger. Tell you a thing Mr Potter. Your mother did not have any siblings. In this letter there is a key to the volts in gringott. Go there and look into it. You will be surprised. Send me a letter back if you are going to accept it and if you want to, and I am sending a messenger who is going to give you some information. Meet the messenger outside the Dark Rose in Knockturn Alley.

Regards

Lord Voldemort.

Harry took the key out of the envelope and wrote a message back that he accepted it.

«Is this wise Ninta?» He hissed to his snake.

«Yes, I smell the sent of my mother on it, her master would never harm you.»

«No, he has only tried to kill me several times» Harry stood up from the bed and started to look through his clothes. He only had his cousins Dudleys leftover which were several numbers to large.

He decided on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that were a couple of sizes too small, but it was better than anything.

After a while the big owl came back with a portkey, Harry felt his the hook in his navel and he suddenly stood outside of Gringott Bank.

He walked inside and took out the letter Voldemort had sent him with the key and the number of the vault.

Inside the vault there were several books. Dark magic books, and a lot of money. He just stood there with his mouth open.

«Mr Marvolo Riddle said that you should have this and this other things in this box» the Goblin said and took Harry out of his staring.

«Yeah sure» He took it, and they sat back in the trolley.

Outside of Gringott, he started to wander to the gate of Knockturn Alley. No one was there so he waited.

«Potter» The sound came from the shadows behind the gate.

«Who is there?»

«I were sent to give you some information, please come with me» the voice said. Harry knew he had heard the voice before, but he could not remember where, it was really familiar.

The person Harry followed could not be more than 15, he or she had a black hood over his or her head so Harry could not recognise the persons face.

«In here» The person said and dragged Harry inside a tavern. Inside it was dark and cold, many witches and wizards were sitting around the tables and eating, chatting, drinking whatever they had ordered.

The hooded person Harry had followed ordered a table in a quiet part of the tavern and took down his hood while he sat down.

«Malfoy» Harry gaped « I knew you would become a death eater eventually.»

«I am not a death eater, and who are you to talk? You have actually done what the dark lord told you to. And now, since we are both on the same side, please call me Draco.»

«Why would I want to call you Draco?»

« That is what I am going to tell you, the Dark Lord sent a messenger to give you some information, right?» Harry nodded. « Well, yeah that is me. So do you have the box from the vault?»

Harry took it up and opened it.

«Yes, there it is» Draco said and took up a book, and opened it, and continued speaking. « If you see here, here is the whole family tree of the Marvolo family. Yes, before you ask, the mother side of the Dark Lord. It goes back to Salazar as you know, and to this person.» He pointed to a blinking name in the book.

Harry felt all his blood ran away from his face and down to his stomach. «I, I ,I» He tried to say.

«Wait, I am not done yet. You see under every name, it stand wheter the person is dead or living or something like it. See, under you, it stands living, under your mother, it stands living»

«What?» Harry grabbed the book from Malfoy and got more pale than he already was. « She is alive?» He looked up at Malfoy who was smiling and nodding.

« Yes, she is alive, she had to go away for awhile, Dumbledore started to get to much power over everyone and she was afraid he would find out who her father was. He found after she had **died**. I don't know so much about this, you have to ask her yourself, all I was instructed too tell you was that she is alive and that you are the last person in the Marvolo family. If you are the last heir of Salazar Slytherin, how come you are not in Slytherin?» Malfoy looked at him.

«Well, I kinda told the hat not to put me in Slytherin since I was told by everyone that every dark wizard came from slytherin.»

Malfoy laughed. « If you managed to trick the hat to put you in another house, you really are a slytherin. Now, lets go shopping, I was told you needed new clothes, and since I am the fashion expert, The Dark Lord told me to take you shopping.»

« Shop clothes where?»

«Where do you think? Diagon Alley, you could always shop here, but you will be to obvious Dark, beside you will look too shabby. The Weasleys could shop there, not that they can afford it, but we would not see any difference, it looks second hand here in Knockturn alley, but there is one shop, if we have time we can go back here and shop there, but your mother said nice clothes.»

«What if someone see us, like Hermoine and Ron» Harry asked.

« Yes, you are right, I can put on an glamour for you. I will not take of my own»

«You are under a glamour?» Harry asked. « How do you really look?»

«How I really look? Yes, you can wonder. Maybe you can see it sometimes» He laughed and took his wand out. And muttered some charms. Cursing himself for getting slipp on his big secret, why had he told Potter he was under a glamour? He might tell the dark lord, Draco paled.

Suddenly Harry's hair started to grow and changed color from black to brown. He took his glasses of when he could suddenly see normally. He felt a small burning in his eyes.

«No worries, just your eyes that change colors» Draco said and smiled. «You look good, better before, but good. Now, let me put something in your hair. You are pureblood, you can wear family heirlooms in your hair, and behave like a pureblood»

«How?»

«I will tell you while we shop»

After several hours of intense shopping Harry and Draco came laughing out of Gucci for Wizards.

They meet 4 redheads and a girl with brown bushy hair.

« Ah, the Weasleys, how come you are here? You can't afford a sock here.»

«Shut up Malfoy» Ron said and almost everyone of the readheded got beat read faces.

« That was not nice, no money no manners, well, we don't have time for you, come» Draco said and took Harry's arm and were about to go.

«You are a fag also now Malfoy? I knew it, you were always kinda girly.» Ron said and laughed, The twins, and Ginny chuckled, but Hermoine had a neutral look on her face.

«You are a phobe? I knew you were not so friendly you are suppose to be. Say hello from me to Potty if you ever see him again» Draco smirked and started walking with Harry.

After Draco and Harry were gone Hermoine asked;

«Do you think he know something? Do you think something will happen to him?»

« No, he just tried to scare us» Ginny said and smiled. «He is a Malfoy after all»

«I know Ginny, Malfoys are always bad news» Ron said and they walked away.

«That was bloody funny. I have never seen it from your point of view, do I look so stupid?» Harry laughed against a wall a corner down the street.

«Yes, sorry Potter, but you did. You look really better now, by the way» Draco said and smiled to him. Harry blushed and smiled. He could not help to notice how hot Draco really looked, and wondered how he looked under the glamour, it could not be good if he put a glamour on.

«Come on, I have some more things to tell you. We do not have so very more time left.» Draco said and took his hand and showed Harry the way to a coffee shop.

«We eat here and then you are to take the portkey home to your muggles.»

«Don't remind me that I have to go back, please» Harry said and suddenly felt very down.

«Awww, don't be so sad, if you agree to this, you will be taken from your muggles tonight.» Draco smiled and stroked Harry's cheek.

«Agree to what? I will do anything to get away from the muggles.»

«Fine, this is what will happen. You will be kidnappedtonight by death eaters. And that's it, no trace after you. Not even a house, everything will be destroyed. Ofcourse if you don't want your muggles to be killed, I think it is to early for you, I will call them and say that they have to visit the muggle man's sister.»

«Yes, please do that.» Harry did not know what he felt if the Dursleys died becouse of him He could not make himself not to care.

«Yes okay, my father and someone else will come for you. 9 pm.»

Draco pattet his hand and smiled. Harry could not resist and brought him into a hug.

«See you scarhead»

«And you ferret»


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the rescue from the Dursleys

Later that night, the Dursleys got a phone, and said that they wanted to go out, without Harry. So Harry was locked inside his room and the house got empty. Harry watched the clock on his wall go closer to 9 pm, but he felt it took longer than anything else he had been waiting for. Suddenly he heard someone walking downstairs.

«Harry where are you? » He recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

«Up here, in the room with all the locks on. » he yelled down, and hoped they would hear him.

«God, how these muggles treat him» He had heard that voice before, but could not place it.

He heard someone mutter some word. The door opened and all Harry could do was stare, before him stood Lucius Malfoy and his godfather Sirius Black.

«Hi Harry, I hope you are not too angry with me» Sirius said just before Harry ran into his arm and started crying.

«Why did you not tell me you were alive, I really missed you, you let me go through all that. » That was all he said before punching Sirius in the face. «How dare you put me through that? I have been walking around with guilt for your death, and you have just let me, what about Remus? » Harry hissed.

Stroking his chin where the punch had landed Sirius looked at Harry.

«I guess I deserved that, all your answers will be told, just let us take you out of here»

«Harry, did you pack everything? We need to go before Dumbledore finds out that we have broken through the wards. » Lucius gentle tone suddenly interrupted after awhile. Harry just nodded. Lucius took his trunk and shrank it. He gently let Hedwig out so she could fly to the Marvolo Mansion. He took Ninta up from the bed where she laid and put her around Harry's neck while she hissed angrily at him for waking her up.

«Sorry» Hissed Harry back.

«Harry, you and I have to go back, Lucius will explode the house. » Sirius said. Harry just nodded and Sirius apparated with him to the mansion where everyone were waiting for them.

When Sirius and Harry came to Marvolo Mansion Harry came into an empty room. Totally empty, no furniture, no colors on the wall, nothing.

«Where are we? » He asked, starting to be afraid that he had been tricked into something.

«Oh, just the apparating place we use. The only place we can do it without the wards being broken, but follow me, I am sure you will be pleased with seeing your mother and your grandfather» Sirius said and showed him the way to where Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lily Potter were.

«Harry» he heard a woman's voice before he got into a bone crushing hug.

«Mum? » He asked and hugged her back.

«Harry, darling, I am sorry I had to trick you into believing I was dead, but I had to hide from Dumbledore. »

«Just please tell me why»

«You see Harry» Voldemort's voice suddenly interrupted. «When your mother was born, your grandmother died in childbirth and Dumbledore found out about it. I was on a business trip and could not reach home. It was horrible knowing that every day I could get a child and I could not know before I came home. Anyway, Dumbledore found out my dear wife was dead and that our child, my child was left in at nursery unprotected. That child would have extremely much power, and he found out that she could get useful to the light side. So he put her into a muggle family and told me she was dead. She was raised by the muggle family. They treated her nice. At her eleventh birthday, she got the Hogwarts letter and went there for 7 years. After graduation she got married to James Potter. Had you, and about that time I heard about this prophecy it said that one of us would die.

When you were 18 months old, I went to kill you and your family, by that time, your mother had found out who she was, and what do to. She had to hide from Dumbledore, so she faked her own death, but she tried to tell me, when I was at their house, I was just too blinded to listen. She made a potion that made her and you able to survive the killing curse. You both survived. Your mother has been sleeping down in the chamber of secrets the last 16 years. Narcissa Malfoy picked her up last week. She had gotten a letter 17 years ago; that she had to open after 17 years, there is stood that Lily was alive, sleeping in the chamber of secrets. The key was to a vault with all her family secret she had collected during her years after school, including the potion Narcissa had to rub into her body to awake her.

The prophecy is a fake. Dumbledore made it. As you know, he claims to be at the light side. There is no black and white like that. There is only power, as I told you in your first year. He made the prophecy so I would kill you. When he found out that Lily would not fight for him, he decided our lineage was too powerful to live. So we were supposed to kill each other. For some reason he decided not to kill you. I guess, when both your mother and I were dead he could use you, without being afraid you would find out who you are, poor old man. » After Voldemort had told Harry this, Harry's brain was totally lost. He did not know what to think. He had only one more question;

«My father? »

«He was sick and was ready to die for the cause, he had less than 2 months left when I killed him, but at that time I did not know Lily was my daughter and she was my family. I found that out later when Narcissa and Severus told me. »

«Oh, when did they tell you? »

«2 weeks ago.»

«What am I supposed to do now? I can't return to Hogwarts. Everyone thinks I am dead.» Harry felt a bit sad when he said this. Hogwarts had truly been his home for many years.

«You are going to get a private tutor, Draco is not going either. He is going to teach you all he know about the dark arts. I can't imagine anyone else would do it. I would teach you myself, but I do not have the time I'm afraid. » Voldemort said and glanced to Draco and smiled. « Draco please escort Harry to his room and show him around. We have some business to attend to»

«Of course milord» He said and showed Harry the way.

Draco took him through several halls and up many stairs. They walked in silence for a long time. The mansion was huge. The walls was dark green and paintings from old wizards were hanging on the wall. Harry felt oddly at home. The castle was decorated like an old castle from the dark ages, torches on the wall showing them the way, Small windows with the moonlight shining through. Suddenly Draco stopped and whispered a word and opened a door.

«In here» He said and let Harry in first.

Harry's room were huge. He could just stare. He had a huge fourposter bed, with blood red sheets. He had a desk with all he needed to school, a book shelf to hold at least 1000 books.

«It is not much now, but the Dark Lord thought you would put things into it yourself.» Draco said.

« Not much? Oh my god. It is magnificent.» Harry said and ran to the bed and jumped into it. «Don't be so servant like around me Draco. Come, join me» Harry put out a hand. Draco smiled and took it and joined him on the bed. They started jumping on the bed. Suddenly Draco fell and Harry fell over him. With Draco under him like that, Harry felt happy. Draco felt nice against him, Warm and comforting. Their noses touched and Harry could feel Draco's warm breath against his lips, without thinking he took Draco's lips in his own and started kissing him. Draco stiffed under him.

«Oh shit. I am so sorry Draco» Harry said jumping of Draco and of the bed.

«No it is fine Harry, I just got a bit surprised that's all» Draco said and climbed out of the bed and walked over to Harry. «I want you as well Harry, but I can't go into a relationship with you Harry.»

«Why not? I really like you Draco. Is it because I am a boy? We can keep it a secret. I don't care»

«Harry, no, it has nothing with you being a boy. I like boys so that is fine.» Draco sighed. « It has something with why I use glamour. I hide almost everything there is about my body»

«Why? You can't be ugly, just look at your parents. They are beautiful both of them. I don't understand. I don't care how you look» Harry took Draco's hand in his and kissed it.

«I am afraid you don't want me afterwards. That no one wants me afterwards. I have never told anyone about it. I don't even think my parents know it. I have hid it since I was 13.» Draco had tears in his eyes. «Harry, don't make me tell you, please»

«Draco, I know this is stupid, but I really feel I kind of know you. I have seen you. And maybe it would help you to tell someone. You have hidden it for over 3 years. Please tell me, I will not tell anyone else.» Harry gave Draco a hug. «Take of the glamour Draco»

«I can't, I have never even told Pansy»

«Pansy?»

«She's my best friend» Harry led Draco to the mirror.

«Take it off Draco, be the true you for once.»

«I am myself when I am alone in my rooms, and when I am going out dancing alone»

«And you can't do that for me? We can be something Draco. We can make the homosexual in the wizarding world more accepted. Don't waste this» Harry stroked and kissed Draco's neck.

«Fine» Draco said and muttered some word. «Back of Potter» He snarled «I will have to run afterwards»

Suddenly his hair started to grow, it stopped when it came to his back, he shrank from 5.9 feet to 5.2, his waist became more like a woman's than a man's. His lips got more feminine, his whole face got more girly, his shoulder got smaller and his chest bulged out and formed breast. He turned over to Harry who stood with his mouth open and stared.

«Are you happy now?» Draco said and suddenly felt ill, his voice was a part of his glamour too, it was not that deep, but you could not tell by the voice which gender it belonged to.

«You are a girl?» It was all Harry could ask.

«No»

«You are a boy?» Now was Harry really confused. He looked at the clearly feminine form in front of him.

«No» Draco's voice was neutral.

«You are what then?» Harry asked.

« Sit down on the bed and let me tell you, it will take a while» He said and transfigured his clothes to jeans and a bit more feminine top. Put his hair in a pony tail and sat beside Harry on the bed. Harry looked at the gorgeous creature in front of him and could not let keep his hands away from him and started petting the blond hair and Draco sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco's story.

Draco grew up as a very happy kid. He was surrounded by love, and got everything he wanted. The day he got the letter from Hogwarts his parents were really proud. He did not have a worry in his whole world. So when Harry Potter did not accept his offer to friendship, he could not understand why not. Everyone wanted a piece of him. The first year went really well, he got good grades and was one of the best wizards in his year, but Hermione Granger did always get better grades than him, except for potions. That was his only worry.

When he started in the second year, he started feeling different from anyone else. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle talked about girls, and in the showers they always showed their body around. Draco did never like this. He hid his body, and never felt anything special about girls. He figured it had to be that he was still young. The summer to his third year, he started to feel something in his chest. It hurt when something came against it, or when he touched it. And when he started school September the first, he had small breast, not big enough to notice through a huge t-shirt or his uniform. He liked them, he was pleased how they looked at him, but he was afraid how other would react to them and how he liked them. He was a boy for god's sake, boys did not get breast, and when they did, they were not pleased about it. He thought about going to his parents, but when he thought about the shame they would have if they found out. No, for everyone's sake, he would keep it a secret.

He walked one night into the restricted section. He just needed to find out what was wrong with him and he could not find anything in the books in the normal library. He just picked out a random book on Veela. He knew about the Veelas in his family, but didn't bother about it. It was really far back. It just gave him his good looks. He read about the Veela, and their mates, how they bonded. He looked over it and suddenly something got his attention, a word hermaphrodite. That was all he got before he heard someone and had to leave. He ran to his dorm. Afraid someone would see him. It was only his robes that could hide his breast now. They were really good looking he thought, it was a shame he had to hide them. He jumped into his bed and fell asleep.

He put the word hermaphrodite back into his mind and decided to check on it when he came back to Malfoy Manor in the Christmas holiday.

As the weeks went by, Draco had found a glamour charm to hide his breast. Now he looked just like the boy he was supposed to be. He felt kind of sad to hide them, because they looked nice, but he had to and when he was home he did not have to hide them as often as he did at Hogwarts and. That thought cheered him up a bit.

When he was at Malfoy Manor, he did not find anything on Veela or hermaphrodite so he did not search after more. Quite happy with how he looked. Only he knew, so what was the deal?

In the middle of the fifth year he had started to feeling a light pain in his lower abdomen and his back and one day in potion lesson he felt something running between his thighs.

«Professor Snape, may I be excused, I don't feel well» He asked. Professor Snape just looked at him and nodded.

Draco picked up his things and ran from the classroom and up to his dormitory, he knew it was abandoned by now. He walked into his bed and took down his trousers and boxers to reveal what was running between. He was horrified by the sight of blood. Suddenly he felt a stab of pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He managed to lock the bed curtain and say a silence charm before the pain stabbed him again and he screamed. He ripped of his clothes and took of his glamour. His breast hurt more now than they had ever done. He screamed again as he felt something split open between his legs. He took his hands down to understand that was what was really happening. He got an opening between his legs. The pain came back as something made itself inside of him. He could hardy breath before the pain went away and he fell asleep. When he woke up several hours later, looked at his bed. It was blood everywhere and it looked like someone had been murdered on it. He looked at the watch and

knew that all the Slytherins were at dinner by now and that he had about 1 hour before they were back. He said a cleansing spell and the blood went away

He walked out of the bed and suddenly saw himself in a mirror on the other side of the room. He walked over to really look at himself. You could hardly see it was him. His breasts had grown bigger and were probably size C or D. His body was extremely curvy and left him very feminine. His hair had grown and were to the middle of his back. It hung curly around his face and down. It glowed like gold. He really looked like a girl and sighed, cause he now needed to fix the glamour better, but before he put that on, he lifted his cock and behind it he saw female genitals and it was dripping blood from it.

«Guess it is my first period then» He muttered for himself as he went to the bathroom and cleansed himself from all the blood. He put on his bathrobe and walked over to the girls dormitory and tried to walk up, to his surprise it worked. He went into the older girls bathroom and took several pads and tampons before he ran back to his own room and found a way to hide it before he went home for the Christmas holiday a couple of days later.

After Christmas and before New Year he was in Diagon Ally by himself. He had a couple of hours to kill before he was meeting Pansy. He wondered how to spend them when he walked by a clothes shop. He looked in and saw a lot of girl's clothes. He could not go in there and shop, but he could go into muggle London and shop. To contrary beliefs, the Malfoys knew how to go around in muggle London.

And as all Malfoys children he had a spell on his wand so that he could use as much magic he wanted without the ministry knowing and expel him. He took of his glamour around a corner and transfigured the clothes to girl's clothes. He hoped he looked like a muggle girl, before he went outside to London. He went into the first shop he found. Hennes and Mauritz he read. He went inside and bought everything from underwear to dressing gowns, things for his hair and everything. After using a couple of hundred pounds inside there he went to a shoe store. He bought a pair of sandals and a pair of high heel shoes. He had no idea how to walk on them, but he did not care. He would find out.

Next thing was make up, when he looked at the watch he had about an hour before meeting Pansy, so that would come another day. The glamour looked differently from the real him, but he still had all the typical features from the Malfoys and could not walk out and not be recognized. People would think he had a sister.

That night after Pansy had left. He took of his glamour and let stripped naked. He had a really beautiful body. The only manly thing he had left was his penis. It was not small either. He thought it was about average. Still he felt like a girl, he did not want to remove it. It belonged to him, but he knew under skirts he needed to shrink it.

Draco just looked at the big pile of girls clothing he had bought the same day. He took on a pair of pink knickers and a matching bra. Grabbed a pair of stocking and muttered a shaving spell, before he put them on, a black skirt that went to the middle of his thighs and a red top that showed his cleavage. He used a spell so that his hair became shinier than it already was, but after a while he managed that as well. He took his new bought high heeled shoes and walked out. He was a bit unsteady at first but he managed quite well after awhile. Looking at himself in the mirror he wanted to go out. Maybe go out dancing in a club, it had to be a muggle club of course, someone could recognize him if he didn't.

When he came to the dance club, he walked in. Inside he sat himself at the bar and ordered what was called a diet coke. He just looked around and suddenly he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

«Care for a dance?» A boy around 18 asked him.

Draco nodded and smiled.

After some hours at the dance floor Draco's feet were killing him. He could barely walk.

«You need some help Darla?» The boy who had asked him to dance, Bill, asked him.

«No, I manage thank you» Draco said before he reached a chair.

«Darla, you have not been much out clubbing have you?»

«No, I haven't how did you know?» Bill started to laugh.

«Oh my god girl. Look at your shoes, no girl with a brain goes with shoes like that on a dance floor twice. It is asking to kill your legs. Wait here, I will get a taxi for you.»

«Thank you Bill» Darla said and smiled.

When the taxi came Draco smiled and thanked Bill for a wonderful evening like he had seen all girls did on the movies. Bill smiled and kissed Draco. Draco was surprised but still opened the mouth to welcome Bill's tongue.

«I have to go Bill, thank you for a wonderful evening, hope to see you some other time» Draco smiled when he climbed inside the taxi.

«Big Ben» Draco said and the driver just nodded. Big Ben was a place he could floo himself home.

He came through the fire with the boy glamour on and luckily he did cause both his parents was waiting for him.

«Where have you been?» Was the first question he got from Lucius.

«In Muggle London dancing,» He said, suddenly realizing what time it was.

«It is 3.15 in the morning and you was out in muggle London dancing. I disappointed in you. You are 15 years old. I am just glad you are not a girl. You could get raped, go to your room, we will discuss this in the morning» Lucius Malfoy said calmly in a dangerously low voice..

Up in his room he took of the glamour and was back to the blond girl again. He had finally gotten better after the whole splitting in two bit and did not hurt down there anymore. He had shrunk his penis so that was not in the way. He took off his skirt and knickers and took one finger down and put it inside him. It was soft but felt kind of weird, he did not know how girls could feel so little during sex and still want it. That was until he felt a spot were he felt like heaven touching. He rubbed his finger against it, and suddenly needed more than one, and he need three. He was now wet between his legs and he panted. After awhile his whole body exploded and he laid there panting. Yes, he knew know why girls wanted sex. Taking the glamour on again he fell asleep.

Like this it went through fifth and sixth year, he did not think that much over why he was like he was. He was afraid that did he find out he would have to dress and act like a boy all the time. He didn't want the penis gone, but that was all that he would accept into his female world.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Harry's reaction

«So you are both?» Harry asked, thrilled by the story. How could Draco or should he say Darla, have hide everything for other people? No one knew of it.

«Yes, I am» Draco said and looked down. He felt that he had told something to Harry that he should not have. « You won't tell anyone?»

«No, I won't, but you look gorgeous.» Harry said and took the pony tail out and Draco's hair fell around him. « So beautiful» he murmured and lent down to kiss him again. This time Draco answered and took his arms around Harry's neck as the black haired boy took his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. They deepened the kiss and both Harry and Draco felt their erections get harder. Soon they were grinding against each other.

Harry took of Draco's t-shirt, and kissed his neck , before Draco pushed him away.

«Harry, before we do this, I need to know some things.» Draco said and looked at him.

«You need to know what?» Harry said confused.

«Well, not to sound like a girl, but what do you want to get out of this? Is it just fooling around or do you still want something? Either way, you are not going to fuck me tonight, I am not willing to do that so quickly»

«Draco, I want more than a one time fuck, and that you don't want to tonight, that is totally fine by me, we go your way.» Harry said and kissed him. This seemed to please Draco because he kissed him back.

«You don't get to fuck me, but there is other things we can do.» Draco gasped between kisses.

Harry took the point and cupped a breast as Draco opened Harry's shirt. He wore one of the silk shirts they had bought the day before. Draco felt over Harry's chest and pinched a nipple. Harry pushed him away.

«Let me adore your body, let me show you how beautiful you are» Harry kissed him again and fumbled with the jeans button before it got off, Harry dragged the jeans of over the slender hips and a black thong showed with a clearly aroused erection inside it. He threw the jeans on the floor and continued kissing Draco's neck and massaging the breast through the bra. He tried to get the bra off, but Draco had to help him. He hooked it off chuckling. And a pair of milk white breast hung outside. Harry got even harder, but ignored it. He was doing it for Draco.

He took nipple inside his mouth and Draco gasped. His cock was leaking precum and he felt a wet sensation between his leg and soon started panting.. He felt like he was burning inside, but in a good way. Harry went from one nipple to another and used the other hand to stroke Draco's cock. Draco' knew he could not last long and let go and, he come over Harry's hand with a yell.

«God» Was all he could say.

«No, Harry» Harry nuzzled down in his neck and kissed him. Draco went up to return the favor, but Harry stopped him.

«There is no need»

«But you must feel uncomfortable» Draco said confused and hurt. Harry saw the sad face and stroked his cheek.

« Draco, I have no need because I came just looking at you the way you looked. You know you look wonderful.» Harry said and kissed his lips tenderly.

For awhile Harry and Draco just laid there relaxing in each others company, before they heard a knock on the door. Draco put on his glamour again and they put on some clothes. Draco walked over to the door and opened it. Outside Lucius and Tom were standing.

«Where have you two been all this time?» Tom asked and raised an eyebrow to the messy bed and Harry 's swollen lips and just-got-fucked-hair.

«We have just been in here, getting reacquainted. You know, we used to be enemies at school.» Draco said and blushed.

«Is there something you want to tell us?» Lucius had noticed the bed as well.

«No» They both said on the same time.

«Harry, come with me, we have something to discuss» Tom said and showed him out. « And Lucius, show Draco to his room, I want to talk to him about something later.»

«Yes milord»

Tom and Harry walked together in silence to the garden. It was sunny weather and the garden were full of flowers and fountains. You could hardly believe it lived a dark lord there.

«Harry, I must ask, what is your relationship with the young Malfoy?» he asked gently.

«We are friends, we have been school enemies for several years and now we have started to get past that. I am sure we will be great friends once we have been getting to know each other better» Harry said and looked down at his shoes.

« Harry, I know a shagged face when I see one. You are gay, aren't you?»

«No, I am bisexual. Is that a problem?» Harry was starting to get nervous, what if he was kicked out and had to live on the streets.

«No, as long as you marry a girl and produce an heir. We cannot stop producing heirs. When we have taken over the world, we need an heir of every child to make the Marvolo family huge, like it once was.» Tom smiled at Harry. « I am sure you and Draco will have much fun, but when you are twenty I will get you married, you can choose whoever you want as long as she can carry a child. I am sorry, but I will not let you try a male pregnancy, it is to dangerous, the male mother and the child usually dies. And if the child survives it is usually very weak. So I am sorry, but if your future wife agrees maybe you can keep Draco as a lover.»

Harry just nodded and felt down. He could not think he would want anyone beside Draco at his side in bed, at the final battle that they knew would come, in his reign.

«I am so sorry Harry» Harry just nodded and they walked as Tom told the story of their ancestors and how they lived and their rules of life.

Harry did not see Draco before the evening after. They sat in silence and played chess. Harry was reminded of how Ron played it, and suddenly felt down.

«What is it Harry?» Draco asked when he saw the gloom face of Harry.

«It is just that I miss Hermione and Ron. I know I probably won't see them before the final battle and at that time we will be at different sides,» When he said this he finally understood the meaning of why he was there and felt even more sad.

«Harry, I know you'll miss them.» Draco said and walked up from the chair and sat himself down in front of Harry and took his hand. «Think of them as old friends. You cannot try to contact them, but we can ask to go and visit Hogwarts. Pretend to be from Durmstrang and want to see how a British school works. Of course we have to wait until school starts. It was in the papers today, that you were killed by death eaters. You want to see it?»

«No. I won't, just tell me what it said, and I love the idea of going and visit Hogwarts»

Draco climbed into Harry lap and started petting his hair. « The paper had a big picture of you. I think Creevy took it. It looked really nice. It was from the Yule ball in 6 year when you went with Hermione. It did not say much, it did say that you died in your house, and that the muggles you lived with where out. The only thing they found after the house was your Gryffindor ring. And your memorial is in about 2 days. We can go, not everyone can go to their own memorial you know..» Draco continued stroking Harry's hair.

«I will go, but I want you with me, and at Halloween we will visit Hogwarts.» Harry said and kissed Draco. «By the way, what did Tom want with you?»

« The same thing he wanted to talk with you, you needed to find someone who could carry a child and that if I tried to talk you out of it I will be tortured under the crucio curse and kill me» Draco said and got sad. «We have a couple of years together.»

« Draco, can you carry children? You have all the female bits»

« I don't know, I have never read about what I am. I am afraid I have to get rid of everything that is female with me. I can't do that. If we decide to see, you promise me I don't have to go to how I am supposed to be»

«I promise, as long as it is dangerous for you» Harry hugged him.

«Lets go a check the library then» Draco took his hand and they walked hand in hand to the library.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
After several hours researching they had not found a thing, Harry beginning to get irritated. This was how he had worked with Ron and Hermione. Not knowing what name he wanted to look for.  
«Draco» Draco looked up from a thick book. « Do you have any idea what you are called? »  
«Um, I am not sure, but I found something in a Veela book in 3rd year about hermaphrodites. I am not sure what it is, but I felt drawn to the name» Draco said and continued reading the large book.  
Harry walked over to the books on magical creatures and picked up one on Veela.  
«Draco are you a Veela? »  
«Yes, but not full Veela, but I have ancestors who were. I think my great grandmother on my mother side was one» he said not looking up from the book.  
«Draco, what are you reading? » He said and looked over Draco's shoulder. Too late Draco noticed what Harry was doing and did not have time to hide what he was reading. «Nothing» He said, but Harry had already seen it.  
«Draco, why are you reading about fashion, and not finding out what you are? »  
Draco had now tears in his eyes. «I don't want to find out, what if I have to change back? What if The Dark Lord doesn't want us to be together? What if he kicks me out? Where am I supposed to go, to Dumbledore? No thank you» Now he had starting to sob and Harry took him into his arms.  
«It will be alright. Maybe we will find something good. What if we find good news? Like maybe we can get married in a couple of years. It would be wonderful, but if you don't want to know, I can research and find something for you, and I will just tell you the good things. » Harry petted his hair and kissed his forehead.  
«Yes, research, but if you find something don't make me change. »  
«Of course not» Harry kissed his lips tenderly and walked up from the sofa where he and Draco.

Harry searched for hours; Draco got tired and went to bed. He was still reading about Veelas when his mother came in.   
«What are you reading honey? » She asked him and bent over his shoulder.  
«Just a book about Veela, do you know anything about them? » He looked up at her.  
«Not much, why do you ask? »  
«I don't know, I saw them once and I found them fascinating. They really look gorgeous»  
«Yes, I know the Malfoys have some of the genes in their blood, but that is so far back that I don't think they have anything other than the blond looks.»  
« Yeah, I know. Draco told me, is there anything special about them? » Harry hoped he did not ask too much so his mother would not get suspicious.  
«Well, it is rumored that powerful males turns into a hermaphrodite when he/she comes into puberty, but it has never been proven» She looked at him. «Hope you find your answer in these books» She pecked his cheek and walked out. After she was gone, Harry grabbed a book called «Veela facts and myths»; he opened the book and started to read.

The Veela has many myths and legends, one of them is the fact that powerful male Veela will change into a hermaphrodite in his puberty, and this is a very rare occurrence and has been documented only twice. Most Veela families try to keep this a secret from the public. A hermaphrodite Veela is a very powerful creature; he is stronger than most wizards and can do wordless and wandless magic a lot easier than any wizards. If the hermaphrodite finds himself a mate, it is usually male, but can be female. A hermaphrodite can carry children and is very fertile. A hermaphrodite cannot change to one gender, if the hermaphrodite tries it will go wrong and he will die.

Harry took the book and ran to Draco's room. He knocked several times before Draco opened the door.  
«Harry what is it? It is 3 in the morning; can we do this later before breakfast? » He said groggily.  
« No I have found an answer» Harry said and pushed himself into Draco's room. «I have so much to tell you» He looked back to Draco and found him teary eyed and had a look of fear on his face.  
«Does it say something bad? » Draco managed to say. «Of course it does, why should it be something good»  
« Draco, it has wonderful news. » Harry walked over to Draco and led him to the big bed and sat down and pulled Draco to his lap and hugged him.   
«Draco, you cannot change to one gender, if you do, you will die. » He stroked a teary cheek. «Take off your glamour. » Suddenly he had a gorgeous female looking Draco sitting on his lap.  
«Have you ever wondered how you could put on glamour so powerfully that Dumbledore and Tom could not see through it, wandless and without a word? » Harry asked. Draco looked at him.  
«No, how? I never really thought about it. »  
«A hermaphrodite is very powerful, more powerful than most wizards. You have more powers than you can possible imagine» Harry smiled. «I don't think Tom would kick you out now do you? »  
«No, but what about us, Can we marry? » Draco looked worried.  
«Yes, you can carry children, and besides you are very fertile. So we will have a big family. » With this Harry kissed Draco. They lay on the bed kissing for awhile before Harry said that they would speak with Tom and Lucius after breakfast and kissed Draco goodnight before he walked to his own room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Telling the parents.

A house elf came and woke Harry up. He had only slept for three hours that night. Not being able to sleep, just laying up thinking.

«Master Harry must wake up. » Harry groaned and opened his eyes.

«Master Harry must dress; The dark master is waiting for him»

«Yeah fine. Tell him I am down in 10 minutes» Harry said and dragged himself out of the bed. He Walked over to his wardrobe and took one of his leather pants and a red silk shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he looked good. Down to the dining room he stopped at Draco's door and knocked. Draco opened and smiled. He had his glamour on, so his hair hung softly around his face. He had tight jeans and a shirt on.

«You ready? » Harry asked. Draco just nodded and took Harry hand. He was nervous about how his father, mother and Tom would take the news.

«Don't worry, you are probably more powerful than Tom and you know he loves power.» Draco nodded and knew this was true, but he still felt nervous. He had kept this secret since he was 13.

They came into the dining hall. Tom, Lily, Lucius and Narcissa sat around a big table.

«There you two are. The food is ready» Lily said and Harry and Draco sat down at the table. The food popped up in front of them at the table. And everybody except Draco started to eat. He could not face food now. He was too nervous. Harry stroked his back to comfort the smaller blonde. He knew what was going around in Draco's head.

«Draco Honey, are you OK? » Narcissa asked concerned when she saw her son was not eating.

«I.I.I.I am f.f.f.f.i.i.ne» He stuttered out. Everybody around the table stopped eating and looked at him.

« Draco? What is wrong? » Narcissa looked really concerned. Her son never stuttered. He was afraid of something.

« Tell them Draco, you have nothing to be afraid of» Harry said softly.

«I know. I just. I don't know. » Draco looked down.

«You can tell us everything honey» Narcissa said and sat up from the chair and walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

«Do you want me to tell them?» Harry asked. Draco just nodded. «Well,um. You know The Malfoy's have a Veela far back?»

«Of course» Lucius raised an eyebrow. «What is wrong with him? » Lucius tried to keep is face emotionless, but failed, he loved his child dearly and did not like seeing him scared.

«Nothing is wrong with him. He is a hermaphrodite»

There was a total silence, before Voldemort said;

«He can't be, he look totally like a boy and if he wore a glamour I would notice. »

«I have glamour on, a very strong one. I have worn it since I was 13, no one has ever seen through it» Draco whispered.

«Honey, if this is true, can you please take of your glamour, I want to see how my son really looks like. » She said and smiled to him and tried to encourage him to do that.

«Mum, please, I am not ready to take it of, what if you think I am ugly. » He whispered again.

«Draco, I would never think you are ugly. You are my son» She answered shocked. This was a bit too much for her. Her son was claiming, to be more than a son, a daughter and a son in one. Confused she looked up at Harry who had started speaking.

«Draco, you can quit the act of your **ugliness** you know you look absolutely beautiful» Harry said

«Have seen him without it? » Lucius asked.

«Yes» Harry answered and smiled.

«Draco, take it off. » Narcissa said again « I want to see it. We will not laugh»

«It is not that I am afraid you will laugh, it is just that I do not look like a boy at all, I have no manly parts of me» Draco said and looked at his mother.

«That is fine. » She smiled. «We love you for who you are»

Without a warning he took of his glamour, and sat there without it. He had his long hair falling down around his waist. He wore the same clothes as he had worn with the glamour, but still you could see his feminine body through it.

There was totaly silence again before Narcissa said;

«Well, you look beautiful, just like Harry told us. » She said and hugged him. Draco started to sob. «oh honey» his mother stroked his back.

«Harry, Lily, come with me, I think these three need some time alone» Voldemort said and opened a door. They silently followed.

When they had left Lucius spoke up.

«Why did you never tell us? »

Between sobs the young Malfoy heir said:

«I was afraid how you all would react, and I was afraid you would make me choose a gender, and I was afraid the dark lord would kick me out and I would bring shame on the Malfoy name. »

Narcissa stroked his hair.

«We would never do that» Lucius said and came over to them and hugged both of them. «You don't have to wear that glamour again»

They just sat there in silence for awhile, taking in the events of the day. Lucius really wanted to hit something and wake up and realize it was a bad dream. He did not care that his son was a hermaphrodite, but he did care that his son had carried this burden for so many years alone. Narcissa just felt guilty and wanted to scream, but took herself together for her child.

Harry, Lily and Tom walked into a Tom's office. And he showed a chair to each one of them.

«Harry, I need to speak to you about Draco, I said that you could marry someone who could carry a child. He is part female, but I do not know much about hermaphrodites. So tell me what you know. » He said and looked at him.

«I know only what there stood in the books» Harry answered.

«Tell me»

«They are extremely powerful, more powerful than most wizards. He can carry children and is VERY fertile. This is from his Veela genes. »

Tom looked at him, and nodded.

«I knew he was powerful after that glamour, I never saw through it and it looked like Dumbledore did not either. I give my permission to let you two marry. I would even be happy; those children will be very powerful. I will even overlook the fact that his blood is tainted with creature blood»

Harry smiled and could burst out with happiness, ignoring what Voldemort said about Draco's blood. He would take care of that later.

«I am so happy for you» Lily suddenly said, she had not said much about Draco being a hermaphrodite and Harry's involvement with him, but she saw now how happy Harry looked and decided it was for the best. She hugged him and started to cry.

« I have lost so much, and now you are going to be married»

«Mum» Harry was shocked. He had found his mother silent and had never seen a emotion on her.

«I am sorry, even after I got you back, I have been distant.» Harry hugged her.

« That's enough feelings» Tom said.

«Tom, I would ask you about something? »

«Yes, what it is Harry? »

«My memorial is tomorrow, and I wanted to go, of course with putting a glamour on me, not everyone can witness their own memorial» he said and smiled wickedly. «Draco will come with me, I guess without a glamour»

«Yes, sure, I would go myself but I guess the wards will not let me. You two have not been marked yet, so there is nothing to worry about»

«Thanks» he said

«Now, Harry, I will get Parkinson to train you in dark charms, Severus Snape in potions (Harry groaned at this) Bellatrix Lestrange in the unforgiveables and so on, starting today. »

Harry nodded and walked out, but before he got out of the door, a he heard Tom call him back.

«Did I say you could go? » He said raising a eyebrow. «Thought so, sit down»

Harry sat down again.

«May I be excused? I have some business to attend to.» Lily asked.

«Sure, go ahead» Tom said and Mrs Potter walked out.

«Harry, I will not complain over this, but you have taken it remarkably well» Tom said, looking over his desk and over to Harry.

«What do you mean? » Harry asked.

«Well, I don't know how you took Draco's news or how long you have known, but you accepted the idea of being family with me and your mother being alive and all very fast»

«I don't know why, I don't see why I should make such a fuss about it. I love Draco, and I think reacting bad to it would scare him; he was insecure enough as it was. You being my grandfather, not accepted it yet, working on it» Harry said non emotional.

«Well, I can't expect anything more, but you just joined me, did not look back at all, why?»

«I still don't know. I just said yes without thinking, something about Draco said I had to» Harry looked down.

«Ah, you must be his mate then» Tom said and smiled.

«Excuse me? » Harry looked up puzzled at his grandfather.

«You see this, almost every creature has a mate and are attracted to it, I guess you are Draco's mate then, he chose you and because of it, you accept everything about him more easily than you would have if it was someone else. Does it make sense? » Tom asked.

«Yes it does, If it was a completely new person I would have been angry and mad and all, but since Draco is with you I will too, without grief» Harry smiled, finally he understood why he did not react to anything.

«Yes, go and find Draco now. You have classes, and don't let him use the glamour; he is not to use it around here anymore»

Harry nodded and walked out of the room and towards Draco's room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the memorial

That day went fast by and Harry and Draco walked to their own bed with a goodnight kiss and fell to sleep once their head hit their pillow.

The morning after Draco was woken up by his mother.

«Draco honey, you have to get ready for the memorial» She smiled down at him. She gave him a sandwich and a glass of juice. He sat up in the bed and started to eat

«Me and your father spoke with the dark lord this morning» She said while he chew on the sandwich. «You and Harry have a relationship going on, right? » Draco swallowed and nodded

«Yes, We are»

«I just wanted to say that if Harry asks you a certain question in the future, you are allowed to say yes, you both have mine and your fathers blessing, as the dark lord's»

Smiling Draco nodded and took another bite.

«Do you need help with the girly stuff or do you already know how to do it?» She asked, smiling as to tell him that he did not need to be embarrassed.

«Yes, I have lived without the glamour on. I have been to muggle clubs as a girl you know» He smiled.

«You have girls clothing? » She asked a bit surprised.

«Yes, I have, I have charmed it so that no one will notice them, I have of course lifted the spell now»

He ate the rest of it in silence and went out of bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and took out his red gown. He had found it in Diagon Alley and loved it, so he had bought it, and now he could finally use it. He knew he should wear something black, but he just had to wear it. Draco went behind his changing curtain and took on his dress. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked beautiful and he knew it. The red dress swung in at his waist and made his figure look even more like a hourglass. He walked out from the changing curtains to the bed where is mother was sitting. She just gaped at him.

«Draco, why did you hide this? You look like a Veela really» She said and smiled.

«I did not want to hide it, I love this look, but can you do me a favour? » he asked.

«Of course» She smiled.

«Make my hair» Draco said and Narcissa smiled wildly.

«I always wanted a girl so I could fix her hair» she said and started. «Since it is a memorial, I am going to make it simple and tasteful. » Draco nodded.

«Draco, I am going to cry. Look at you» Narcissa said looking at Draco after half an hour making his hair. He had the dress on and red pearls in his hair which was put nicely into a nice doing.

«You walk better in high heels than me» Draco laughed at her and hugged her.

«Thank you mum» She smiled to him.

«Go and catch your man now, he is waiting, I heard him knock for 2 minutes ago»

Draco grinned and walked out where Harry was waiting.

«I need you to glamour me» Harry said after a long kiss. Draco nodded and Harry looked like he had done in Diagon Alley the day he and Draco had been shopping. Brown thick hair down to his shoulders put into a tail where Draco put a red velvet bond to match his dress. Harry's scar was gone and his eyes were almost black. Some facial features also changed so no one could see it was him. He wore a black suit with a red tie.

«Wonderful» Draco said and kissed him. They apparated to Hogsmead, and walked into a carriage, which would bring them to Hogwarts. In the carriage Draco and Harry were kissing. Their hands were wandering everywhere. Harry cupped Draco's breast and started kissing his neck.

«Harry, please, not now» gasp.. «Wait to tonight» Draco gasped. « You are ruining my look» Harry smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

«We are there about two minutes» Harry said looking out.

Draco had already found his purse with a mirror and fixed his looks quickly and straightened out his dress while mumbling something about being glad he had shrunk his privates.

Harry laughed quietly for himself, while he willed his erection down.

Harry walked first out of the black carriage and took Draco's hand and helped him out. It was a really sunny day and both knew they would have problems faking sadness. People came out of carriages and the 9 ¾ train. Draco put his arm into Harry's and started walking towards the castle. People looked gloom, but no one of them were crying, that was until they came into the castle, students were hugging each other and crying. Harry walked through the people in into the great hall. There had they had removed all the tables and put chairs on two sides just like a church, and hung up 4 black flag where the four tables should have been. Where the teacher table had been, there was a magical speaker and a huge magical picture of Harry, one of those Colin Creevy had taken.

«I need to see Pansy while I am here, we are to pick her up and take her with us.» Draco whispered to Harry.

« Are you ready for that?» he whispered back.

«Think I am, she needs to know. She is my best friend you know.» Harry just nodded and found two chairs.

They sat there chatting and people came and Dumbledore stepped up to the speaker and started his speech.

«We are here today because of the passing of one of the finest men in history. Already as a child he did a lot for the wizarding world. When he first came to Hogwarts, he was just a child of eleven, had never heard about magic and wizards like most muggle borns, but he had also the fame on him. He managed quite well being famous. He was loved by many people and will be missed dearly. He was our Golden Boy»Dumbledore said gravely without his usually twinkle in his eye.

«I hate being called the golden boy or the boy who lived» Harry. Draco just nodded in response and took his hand. Everyone in the Great Hall sniffed and sobbed. Suddenly Ron stood there with the speaker. He had tears rolling down.

«When I first met Harry Potter were in first year when my family helped him through the gate to platform 9 ¾, later I found him alone in one compartment. I had no idea who he was, so I asked if I could join him there. He said yes, he told me his name. And I were thrilled, happy to have met the famous Harry Potter, later I found out that he was not just a famous name, he was something for himself, we were sorted into the same house, Griffindor and we became best friends. We had some ups and downs like most friendships, but I really loved him. I will truly miss him» He said and walked down. Harry's eyes followed him to where he sat down with Hermione. Ron put his arms around Hermione and sobbed, both of them cried their into each others arms for their loss. A stab of guilt hit Harry and he really wanted to go over to them and make the pain go away, but he knew that would not work so he sat in silence and tried to make the guilt go away.

After some other students had said some words how brave he had been, and how he was going to be missed they walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco had his arm into Harry's and they walked out with the crowd. After a couple of minutes, they could walk inside again. Inside the table had been moved back to the way it usually was. The four black flag still hung over the tables and the huge picture had been floated over so it hung over the people heads.

They walked around and mingled a bit before they sat down on a table.

«It looks like I am going to be missed» Harry said and looked around at the crying people..

«Yes, it looks like you are going to be missed. They will be surprised when you suddenly appear in a attack sometime in the future. With the dark lord» Again the guilt shut up in him. How could he do this? Join the dark lord and abandon his friends. He loved them.

«I need to find Pansy do you see her? » Draco asked after a couple minutes of silence.

«She is over there with Zabini» Harry pointed out.

They walked over and Draco picked her shoulder. She turned around and frowned.

«Can I help you? » She asked in a polite voice, but showed that she would rather that they buggered off.

«Pansy, can you come with us, we need to talk, I am here to pick you up» Draco said.

«I thought Draco Malfoy was going to do that» She said.

«It is one of the things we need to talk about, we are going now»

«I have one friend that is thinking about joining our side. She is a bit confused. Is it Ok that I bring her with me? I will bring her over» She asked. «She is my girlfriend»

Draco eyebrows shot up.

«How come you never told me you were gay? »

«Excuse me, I have never seen you in my life, but is it ok?»

«Who is it? »

«Hermione Granger»

This time it was Harry's eyes that shot up.

«She did never tell me she was gay»

Pansy looked confused.

«Bring her along» Harry said. «We can always delete her memories if she decide she is not on our side.»

Pansy smiled.

«Go and get your girl and meet us outside. We have something to tell you»

Pansy nodded and walked away, looking for Hermione.

Harry and Draco walked out to their carriage.

«I did not know Hermione is gay, how come she never told me? »

«The same goes for me, Pansy never told me, but I have no orientation, I am both you know» He said and grinned.

Harry laughed and kissed him.

They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming closer.

«Into the carriage»Harry said and helped all the three ladies inside before he climbed inside himself.

Inside the carriage Hermione looked at him.

«Who are you? I saw you inside, with her» Hermione asked and looked at both Draco and Harry.

He smiled.

«Put of my glamour.» Harry said and changed into himself.

Hermione's eyes widened and hugged him. She started to cry. Harry hugged her back. They just sat there rocking each other.

«Who are you? » Pansy just managed to pull herself together and looked at Draco.

«She looks like a Malfoy» Hermione said and put her arms around Pansy.

«Yes, she does, but I know the Malfoy's and they do not have any girls» Pansy said. «Who are you? Do you have a glamour on too? »

«No, I have worn a glamour my whole life. It will be a long time before I use it again. I am Draco, okay, I look like a girl, but I am Draco»

Pansy and Hermione just looked at him.

«I am a hermaphrodite Veela» he said again. «Sure you have heard about them Granger»

«Yes I have, how interesting, why did you use a glamour to hide it? »

«Because I was afraid of what happened to me. No one ever told me. It was not until me and Harry got together I tried to read about it. Actually I did not want to in case I was forced to choose a gender. I could not do it»

«You and Harry are together? When did you become gay? » Hermione looked at him.

«I could ask you the same» He answered with a raised eyebrow. She just grinned and said;

«Me and Pansy starting dating around this time last year.»

«I thought you were with Ron? »

«No, I don't like him that way. Since you can be with girl Draco, guess you are bisexual»

«Yes, I am» He smiled.

«You changed side? Why»

«Long story, but my whole family are on Voldemort's side. He is my grandfather, I will take over after him» He told her everything that had happened the last week.

When he was finished, they were in front of the Marvolo Manor. Harry walked out of the carriage and helped the three others out. He took Draco's hand and showed them all into the Manor. They came into the hallway and walked to the living room.

«This is the living room, this is the public area. I have my own wing. I have a living room there, we can go there after Tom have been here and talked to both of you, particularly you Hermione. We need to know which side you are on» Harry said.

«I am on your side Harry, after what you told me about what Dumbledore have done I can't stay on his side, but I would be pleased if I could remain kind of grey. I can't kill anyone» She said.

«That is ok» A voice from the door said. «Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson come along, we have a lot to discuss, and Harry, please come to my office after dinner»

«Yes, Tom»


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry and Draco walked up to Harry's room after Pansy and Hermione had left. They walked through the halls holding hands and chatting merrily. Inside the bedroom Harry started to kiss Draco. Draco opened his mouth to him and let him enter with his tongue. Draco had his arms around Harry's neck and pressed himself into Draco. Harry's erection poked Draco's stomach. Harry let is hands travel all over Draco and starting unzip Draco's dress while kissing his neck. The blond let his head fall back and moaned, he took of Harry's dress jacket and started button his shirt open. When Draco's dress fell down, he stepped out of it and stood in a red bra and pants. His hair was still up in the nice doing his mother had sat up earlier that day. Draco dragged Harry's shirt of and pushed him down on the bed and sat with each leg over his lap. He started kissing Harry's neck and chest, put a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Played with it with his tongue. Harry moaned and petted the blond hair on the boy who was working himself down on him. They were both to far gone to stop at this point. They had no other thought than please and be pleased. Draco kissed down his stomach and sat now between Harry's legs and opened up his trousers and pulled them down with his boxer so his erection popped out. Draco put it into his mouth and started playing with it. He took his hand down at the end of the shaft and stroked it. Harry moaned and started to pant heavily. None of them knew it was Draco's veela powers that made them so beyond reasoning thought. Harry came into Draco's mouth and Draco swallowed it.

Harry pushed Draco down to the bed and under him so they were face to face. Harry started kissing him and let his hand travel down over Draco's stomach. His other hand was entwined in Draco's hair that flowed around him making him look like an angel. Harry started getting hard again. He kicked the pants from his ankles and took of his shoes and socks, before going back to Draco. Kissed him and stroked him so Draco was nearly purring with pleasure.

«Make it big again» Harry said and Draco's erection grew. Draco starting to feel like he was on fire. His whole body burned and his cock throbbed and was leaking and he felt he was wet between his legs. Harry kissed him and sat up and started kissing Draco's feets. He worked himself up, not missing a spot.. Harry kissed up from the feet to his thighs, and took up a hand and cupped one of Draco's breasts. He pulled Draco up so he was sitting on Harry's lap with a leg on each side of Harry. They continued kissing and Harry took and hooked of the blonde's bra and threw that on the floor... Harry kissed down his neck and down his chest suckled a bit on his nipple before he went further south. With one hand on the slytherins breast and one pulling of the last bit of clothing on Draco, he started stroking the other's penis. Draco moaned Harry's name and pulled at the sheets, while arching his back up..

«Harry stop teasing and fuck me» he gasped out.

«Yeah sure, do you use protection against pregnancy?»

«Yes, I use a potion, stop nagging and fuck me»

«Ok» Harry breathed out.

Draco lent back against the mattress with Harry on top of him. He tried to find Draco's opening while he was looking in his eyes, but both found out that it did not work. Draco got inpatient and sat up and pushed Harry on his back.

«Lay still, I am going to do this» he breathed out and lowered himself on Harry's member.

He sat down and a pain shot through him and he could not hold back the painful grimace.

«You ok?» Harry breathed.

«Yes, sure, one moment» Harry got to answer before Draco starting rocking back and forth. The blond (wo)man rode Harry slowly at first but after awhile it did not hurt so he started doing it faster.

Harry struggled all he could to not take Draco on his back and fuck him. He looked up at the blond beauty over him and Draco looked down. Their eyes met and Harry could not take it anymore. He took and turned them around without him sliding out of Draco, and plunged into him with all he could.

«Faster Harry, Goddamnit» Draco yelled.

Harry did go faster and put a hand between them and started stroking Draco's cock.

With a yell, both of them came on the same time. Both breathed fast and were exhausted, with one last kiss they fell asleep.

Harry and Draco never heard the knock on their doors. Hermione walked in with Pansy.

«Harry, Draco, are you here somewhere?» Hermione asked. Pansy poked her in the back and pointed at the bed. There they saw two naked bodies. Blond hair falling around them both.

«EHEM» Pansy said aloud. They groaned and put did not wake.

«It's weird thinking that is Draco.» Hermione mumbled.

«I know.» Pansy said and tried again but they did not wake up.

«DRACO MALFOY» She yelled when that did not work.

Both Draco and Harry jumped at the noise and looked around.

«What?» they both asked and looked annoyed.

«The Dark Lord wanted to speak to both of you» Pansy said. «He said something about Hogwarts»

Harry nodded.

«If you please excuse us, so we can dress. We can go riding later after dinner, so can we chat about everything that have happened»

Both girls nodded and left the room.

Draco walked over to the closet and pulled out a black dress with a red corset to have around his waist.

Harry grinned.

«You really like dresses»

«Yes, I can now finally wear them public, please help me with the laces» Draco asked and turned his back to Harry.

«How tight do you want it?»

«Not so tight, I have to get used to it» Draco gasped when the corset tightened suddenly around him.

After Harry had helped Draco with the dress and put a black jeans and t-shirt on, he took Draco's hand and walked down to Tom's study. When they came in Tom was chatting with Lucius.

«There you both are» Tom said «Sit down, we need to discuss something»

They both sat down and Tom started talking.

«What is it?»

«Severus got caught as a spy in the order, we cannot use him anymore, but we need to send a new spy in. And the easiest would be you Harry»

«But the world thinks I am dead. Why not Hermione?» Harry asked. He wanted to go back, but it would be kind of stupid to go through all that trouble of faking his death, to make him alive again.

«Hermione is not as good as acting as you are, and Dumbledore would see right through her.» Tom said gravely. «Are you up to it? I don't know any one else I could send in, I could try to send in Draco as Darla but he would have to gain trust and it would be a long time before he came into the main circle.»

«I will not leave Draco here» Harry said «If I goes I will take him with me»

«If it is OK with Draco, but Draco, you will go there as Darla» Tom said and Draco nodded.

«You will be left in the forest couple of days before school start. And probably be found by the half giant»

«What about me, I am going there as Darla, I will not walk around there with my glamour on, but what about last name? Can I use Malfoy?»

«Yes, you will use Malfoy; we will tell them that you are Draco's sister. You will tell Dumbledore that you want nothing to do with your family. They were about to give you to me. You were raised to give me an heir or something, Dumbledore loves stories like that. Gross old man»

«It is kind of true» Harry laughed.

Tom smiled.

«Yes, but now we will discuss this later, go down and eat dinner; your mothers are waiting for you»


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a month Harry and Draco were alone in the manor. Pansy and her parents were on holiday and Hermoine had went home to her parents. She had cried in Pansy's arms, before she had apparated home. Tom had put an age spell on all four of them, so they could use so much magic they wanted and the ministry would not find out. One day Harry and Draco were outside in the garden and walked around and chatted. They could not get enough of each other, not even talking, they never went out of topics.

«Draco are you ok?» Harry asked concerned. Draco looked pale.

«Yes I am fine. I just feel strange for some reason. Do I look sick? I don't feel sick, just weird»

«Tell me if it gets worse» Harry said and stopped him.

«Ofcourse» Draco smiled and kissed him. They kissed softly. Soon they deepened the kiss and Draco started moaning into Harry's mouth.

«Harry, take me» He breathed. « Please now»

«Sure» He responded. And dragged Draco with him back a big tree. They were home alone, but they did not need to tempt faith if someone suddenly came home.

«Please Harry now» Draco started whimpering and started kissing Harry again.

«Calm down Draco, I will.» Harry said and buttoned down his pants and lifted Draco's skirt and pulled down his knickers. He lifted Draco up against the tree and sank him down on him, and started to push into him gently.

«More...more... faster...faster Harry, harder, please» Draco messed. Harry did, Draco started screaming for more and harder. Harry tried but he could not go so fast Draco wanted him to.

Draco started to cry.

«Please»

«What?» Harry stopped and slide out of Draco.

«Don't stop» Draco said and pushed Harry down. «Need you to fuck me, please»

«You are acting strange Draco» Harry said. «Tell me if something is wrong»

«It is nothing wrong. I just need you in me» Draco rolled over to his back and spread his legs and started to finger himself. «Need you Harry» He moaned. Harry gulped and kneeled in front of his legs and slide inside again. This time it was easier to plung into him fast and hard enough. After a couple of minuts they both came. They lay on the grass for awhile. Draco snuggled into Harry and fell asleep.

Harry decided he could sleep and lifted him up and carried him inside and put him into his bed. He looked at the blond one and wondered what that was all about. Draco had seemed hysterical when it did not go fast enough. Sighing he walked out of the room.

The following weeks were similar. Draco wanted sex everyday and almost all the time. They had sex when they woke up, in the bathroom before breakfast, after breakfast, between the tutoring and so on during the day. Harry started to get worried. He loved having sex with Draco, but it started getting a bit much. He decided if it did not stop before school start he would have a chat with him.

When it came close to 1st september Tom said that Draco would drag Harry through the forest, then Dumbledore would think that Draco (or Darla) would have helped Harry escaping. Harry would drink something that would leave him in a deep sleep and take away all the pain. He would not notice the bruises he would have when he comes to Hogwarts. He would also have some fractured bones and cuts.

Harry hugged Draco and kissed him.

«See you in a couple of days» He said and tried a smile which failed.

«Yes, see you» Draco hugged him thightly «Love you»

«Love you too» Harry kissed him deeply.

«Could you two get any more sappier. If you are to show your relationship at Hogwarts please make it beliveable that you just met» Tom said and looking hard at them.

«By the way Harry, drink your potion now»

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Draco again. Harry drank the potion and fell asleep.

«Now Lucius, apparate them, see you soon Draco» Tom said and Lucius lifted Harry and Draco put his arms around his father, and they apparated.

They popped in the dark forest. Lucius carefully put Harry on the ground and made the wounds and bruises. He also broke his leg and put him under the crucio curse. Draco had to turn around, he could not look at his beloved be maimed by his father, even if he knew that Harry could not feel what happened to him. After that Lucius healed some of the wounds slightly so it looked like they were several weeks old.

«I leave you now Draco, you have the emergancy portkey if you need us. I hope you have right that it works inside Hogwarts, the castle has too many wards»

«Yes, it works, my magic is stronger than Dumbledors, but yes, I see you later, I'll write» Draco said and hugged his father.

«Yes, see you soon» Lucius hugged him back and apparated away.

Now Harry and Draco were alone. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the castle, while he screamed after help. He knew the creatures in the forest would not touch them. Draco had too strong magic and he knew the creatures could sense him having Veela blood..

Draco started to sweat. Harry was heavy. Draco's white shirt had gotten dirty. He knew it had to be that way, but he was vain and could not stop thinking about it.

Suddenly he heard something.

«Come on fang, we will find it» Draco heard Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid say.

«HELP US, PLEASE» Draco shouted out.

Between the trees Hagrid came running.

«What happened?» he suddenly went silent when he saw Harry.

«Please, Harry is injured, I don't know how to help him please.» Draco said with tears in his eyes and started to cry.

Hagrid picked Harry up.

«Come along Miss, I will get you to Hogwarts»

Draco nodded and dried his tears with the pack of his hand.

«Who are you miss?» Hagrid asked after awhile.

«I am Darla Malfoy» he said.

Hagrid froze.

«Malfoy? Are you in family with Draco Malfoy?» Hagrid asked.

«I am his sister» Draco said.

«I did not know the Malfoys had a daughter»

«I were kept hidden. They were supposed to give me to the dark lord, to produce a heir. I could not let that happen, I will not carry any of that madmans children, beside, after they took Harry in the start of the summer, I have tried to help him. I gave him food and cleant him after they were finished with torturing him.» He started to cry and shaking.

«I am sure Albus Dumbledore will help you, he is a great man» Hagrid said and patted Draco with the free arm. Harry was carried with the other.

They finally reached the castle. They walked inside and Hagrid ran to the infarmy with Harry and Draco ran after. When they came inside the infarmy Pomfrey gasped when she saw Harry laying beaten and bruised in Hagrids arms.

«Harry? He is dead» She stuttered before she pulled herself together and made a bed to him.

«Hagrid, can you please go and catch Dumbledore» She said. He nodded and walked out and left Draco standing there alone with Pomfrey and Harry.

«Who are you?» Pomfrey asked when she saw Draco.

«I am Darla Malfoy» he whispered but Madam Pomfrey heard it. «Is he going to survive?»

«Yes, he is, but I don't know how sane he is, I see he has been under the crucio curse.»

Draco nodded and made tears come to his eyes.

A couple of minuts later Hagrid came back with Dumbledore, who ignored Draco and walked straight over to Harry.

«He is alive» Dumbledore breathed.

«Yes, he is, but he is in a coma, there is nothing more we can do than wait. And get out of here, he needs rest» Pomfrey hutted them out.

Draco took one last look at Harry before he followed Dumbledore and Hagrid out.

«Can I speak with you Miss Malfoy» Dumbledore said and looked at Draco with an searching look.

Draco nodded. This were the hard part. He was afraid he would screw this up. It was too important.

Dumbledore led the way to his office.

Inside Dumbledore's office he told Draco to sit down and offered Draco a lemon drop. Draco loved sweets and accepted one.

«I was never told that the Malfoy's had a daughter.» Dumbledore said searching Draco's face.

«I am Draco's sister. Twin sister. When we were born, the dark lord wanted me to carry his heir. So my mother and father never told anyone about me, I was kept at the manor, only being let out with guardians. I was at Harry's memorial, but I could not speak to anyone since my cousin was with me.»

«So how did you escape with Harry?»

«When I were 13 I found a way out of my room, so at night I were wandering outside, I walked down when I heard screaming so I walked down to the dungeons and found Harry. He was a horrible sight, dirty and bruised and they had put an scrathing curse on him. So it looked like he had had some nails scraping over his skin, I took it away and washed him and fed him, kept him alive, the dark lord and my father did not notice for some reason. I talked to him at nights. I never got any questions. Last night when I walked down to Harry, the dark lord had been beating him and put him under the crucio curse, Harry was on the edge of death, he did not scream anymore, just laying there, so I stunned the dark lord and apparated into the forest outside the school. I knew of it since Draco told me about it» Draco said trembling. «It was horrible sir»

«Why have you not escaped before?» Dumbledore asked.

«I had no reason, I were raised to belive you were evil, but when I saw what the dark lord did, I decided my father had been lying to me» Draco cried by now. «It was so horrible»

Dumbledore looked at the trembling girl. She was obviously rich, designer clothes and shoes. She looked like a Malfoy, but he thought he would give her a chance, she would maybe be a strong alley.

«How much magic do you know? I will put you into classes» Dumbledore said and smiled.

«I knew everything Draco knew. I had private tutor who teached me the same Draco were taught and the same stuff we learned in the summer.» Draco said.

«Very well, I guess you can start in 7th grade. The same with Harry. You will be sorted with the first year, lets discuss your subjects»


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

After two hours Draco could walk out of the office with a headache, how could someone ask about so much? Draco walked down to the infirmary and knocked on the door. Pomfrey looked out at her.

«Miss Malfoy, how can I help you?» She asked.

«Can I visit Harry? I am worried» He asked biting his lip.

«Sorry dear, but he needs rest and isolation.»

Draco nodded, irritating that he could not see Harry for a couple of days. The hall was empty. No pupils there yet. Draco walked around for awhile before a house elf popped up.

«Dumbledore want Minky to show you your room Miss Malfoy» Minky said and showed Draco the way. He came to a portrait and walked in. The room had a door into a bathroom. The furniture in the room was a big bed, a wardrobe, a sofa, a table and a desk with pargaments and a quill. The books to the 7th year was put nicely into a bookcase. In front of the bed a trunk was standing. He walked over to it and opened it. Inside it had a make up kit, some books and bonds to have in his hair.

«Guess Dumbledore knew what I needed» he mumbled to himself, when he opened the wardrobe he found the school uniform, several robes, shoes, underwear. He frowned at the underwear, he had to send a letter to his mother to bring him something that did not look like a old woman was going to wear it. And it was a cheap. He would be unomfortable wearing that stuff. There were also a couple of jeans and jumpers, tops and skirts, and a dress, he took it out. It was very nice, even it was a common design and not a designer dress which he was used to wear, but it was nice.

After inspecting the room some more he walked over to the bathroom and looked around. He almost had a fit, the soap were cheap soap. He was used to expensive soaps and shampoo. He noted he had to send for his expensive soaps too, but it would have to work for now. He took of his clothes, and walked inside the warm spray. It was a relief when all the dirt ran of him. He ran soap over all of himself. When he looked down, he saw his penis halfstanding and decided to shrink it while he was at Hogwarts, if Harry wanted it when they had sex, he could unshrink it then. He looked down now and he looked completely like a woman. Draco started to get irritated, he was horny as hell, and with no Harry, he could nothing about it. A small thought came before he pushed it away. It was not normal wanting that much sex. He could not get the idea out of his head. Irritated he stepped out of the shower and dried himself, put a nightgown and walked to bed. It was only 19.30, but he was tired and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

The day after went quick by, Draco read the school books and talked to the proffesors and acted like the innocent girl that had been rescued from the red-eyed-monster. He melted the staff and was loved by anyone very quickly. He was going to be sorted by the hat tomorrow. He had to talk it into let him into one of the other houses. He hoped for Griffindor. Harry was there, but the thought about anyone else than Harry and Hermoine made him feel sick. The day went by and the students came and Draco stood beside the headmaster with the teachers table. Every student sat down with their table and looked curiously up at Draco. When it was totaly silence, the headmaster spoke up;

«Welcome back at a wonderful year at Hogwarts, I hope your holiday was great. This year we have a new student. Miss Darla Malfoy. She will be sorted with the first year.»

The speech went on and on. Draco got bored and looked at the students, many of them looked at him with disgust, many with wondering looks and some with neutral expressions. He looked over where Hermoine sat, she smiled to him and Ron whispered something to her and she smiled, looking at him fondly. She must love him even though she have betrayed his side. Draco thought. He looked over at Pansy, she acted shocked and he could almost hear her whine about the fact that no one had told her that the Malfoy's had a daughter.

Proffesor McGonagall walked up beside them with the a chair, a hat and a pargament with what Draco saw, a lot of names.

«Darla Malfoy»

Darla walked up and sat down on the chair, after a few seconds he felt the hat on his head.

«Darla Malfoy huh? New name Draco? Do not worry, I will not tell, no one will ever belive an old hat anyway. Where to put you? You were great in Slytherin, you can not be there you say? You want to be with your lover. Griffindor then? Yes, you can be placed in Griffindor.»

«GRIFFINDOR» the hat yelled and people cheered, thinking it was strange with a Malfoy in Griffindor. She walked down and Hermoine waved her over. Ron was red, Draco did not know if it was of rage, or embarresment.

«Malfoy, sit down with us» she said smiling. He smiled back and sat down. Took his hand out and said.

«Darla Malfoy» Hermoine accepted it.

«Hermoine Granger»

«Pleased to meet you»

He took his arm out to Ron, he looked at it and raised a eyebrow, but took it.

«Ron Weasley»

«Pleasure Weasley» Draco said and smiled brightly at him.

Dumbledore told them to eat. People around the table looked at Draco, but accepted him after they had spoken with him for awhile. She was nothing like her brother Draco.

Draco smiled to Ron and asked: «You are in family with Arthur Weasley?»

«Yes, he is my father.» Ron muttered.

«Yeah, my father always said he was a shame for his family, but I don't believe him»

«Why have you never been here before Malfoy?» Hermoine asked.

«Oh, please call my Darla, I have been here once, I was here with a family friend at Harry Potters memorial, I could not do anything at that time. Just sit there and listen.» Draco said and looked at Ron who got red ears and he nodded, he had recognised her from then. He had been angry at the guy Darla was with. He had been with Malfoy that day in Diagon Alley and threatened Harry. He knew he had something to do with Harry's death. People started to walk from the great hall.

«I have my own room, it is very close to the griffindor entrance, come and visit? I have a lot on my mind and I would love to get to know you two, I have never had friends» he said and looked down and made tears in eyes.

He looked at Hermoine, who stroke his arm and looked at him, everyone saw a concerned face, but he saw amusement.

«We love to,right Ron?» She smiled. « We just have to follow the first year to the dormitary, then we can go, prefects» She said and pointed at her badge. Draco nodded and followed the Giffindors up to the common room.

After that, they walked down to Draco's room. He said the password and they walked in.

«How come you have your own room Darla?» Ron asked.

«My own protection, I ran away from home you know, and some of the children around here are death eater's children, I cannot go home, I refuse» Draco said and looked at them shyly.. Hermoine and Ron nodded as acceptance and did not ask anymore.

«Darla, are you younger or older than Draco?» Ron asked. After awhile he got used to this beautiful girl. He started to belive she was nothing like her brother and father.

«Draco is my twin brother» Draco said and sat down in the sofa, Ron and Hermoine followed his example.

«I'm sorry I forgot to mention, Harry Potter is alive» Draco said and Ron sprouted out his tea with shock. Hermoine gaped but did not say anything.

«What?» Ron whispered

« When Harry got kidnapped to the Mansion where I lived I found him and two nights ago, I took him and came here. He is in the infirmary, unconcious, Madam pomfrey does not know if he will live.» Draco bit his lip in worry, or it atleast seemed so for Ron. «That is way the ministry have not been informed yet. Dumbledore don't want anyone to start hoping for something that might shatter again. People lose faith in wars»

Ron nodded and blinked to keep the tears from his eyes. His Harry was back.

«Don't think about going, Ron» Draco said. «They will not let you in, I have already tried.»

Ron nodded, and they spoke a bit more before Hermoine said goodnight and she and Ron walked out.

10 Minuts later Draco walked down to the infarmy. He met Filch and Mrs Norris on the way down, they were about to give him detention when Draco waved his hand and Filch walked away forgetting seing Draco at all. Inside the infarmy Harry was laying on a bed sleeping. Draco knew that he would wake up any minute. He sat down on the bed and took Harry's hand in his and stroked it.

«Come back to me Harry, I love you, it is time for you to wake up hun» Draco said and laid his head on Harry's broad chest.

He waited for some minuts until he heard Harry whimpered.

«Harry love. You awake?»

«Draco, is that you?» Harry mumbled out.

«Yes, it's me. Come on, wake up»

Harry had fully woken now and sat up. He kissed Draco. They kissed for a very long time, tasting and holding each other.

«I missed you» Draco said between kisses.

«Missed you too»

«You were asleep I had to hang around here. I have my own room, for my own protection. You can say, we will have a nice place shagging whenever we want it. By the way, we have not done that for forever. Pull you pants down» Draco said raising his skirt.

Harry shook his head and pulled them down.

«Is something wrong Draco?» Harry asked when they were finished. Draco laid with his head on Harry's shoulder.

«No, why?»

«You get so aggressive during sex. Almost desperate. I like rough sex, but you look like you are going to cry when it not goes fast enough.» Harry said. Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry.

«I don't know. I like sweet sex, but, lately I have felt that I have to get it rough, it is like I have to, dunno why. It is just very important. Do you think something is wrong?»

Harry thought for a moment while he stroked Draco's cheek. «No, but we should get Hermoine to look at it.»

«WHAT? I will not tell Hermoine about our sex life, forget it» Draco sat up but Harry pulled him down again.

«I did not mean it that way, we should get more books about the Veela stuff. You know Veela sex. Maybe it has something to do with that and Hermoine know how to find it faster than us. Do you remember how long it took us just finding a book on Veelas?» Draco nodded at that and smiled.

«I will talk to her, I have to get back to my room, call for pomfrey, or something.» Draco sat up of bed and kissed Harry and left without leaving Harry time to respond.

After Draco had left Harry laid down again, unable to sleep, he started to scream. To anyone outside it sounded like someone was dying in the infirmary. After a couple of minuts madam pomfrey ran to him.

«Mr Potter, calm down, you are at Hogwarts, you are safe, they will not harm you anymore. You are safe» She took her arms around him and made soothing sounds. He started to relax.

«Harry, I will now lay you down again and I am bringing you some dreamless sleeping draught» She said and laid him down. «Relax Harry, it will be better» She picked a bottle of sleeping draught from a shelf on the other side of the room she walked over to Harry with it and tried to make him take it. He refused. Started to kick and scream and had wide terrefied eyes. She forced it down and he went limp in her arms. When she knew he was asleep she put him down and tucked him in.

She looked sadly at him. The old medi-witch knew he should be placed at st.mungos, but she also knew he only would be safe at Hogwarts. In all her years she had never seen someone so out of it. The medi-witch hoped he would get better. She walked over to the fireplace and firecalled Dumbledore. After a while Dumbledore's old face came through.

«What is it madam Pomfrey» he asked. Irritated that he was interupted, but smiled to her.

«The boy just woke, I had to give him sleeping draught, he would not calm down. He was just like how the Longbottoms were in the beginning.» She said sadly.

«Oh my, do you think he will be all right again?» Albus asked the tired medi-witch.

«I don't know, in time, perhaps, maybe all he need is something or someone familiar, someone he was fond of. Like Granger and Weasley.»

Dumbledore nodded «Let him sleep tonight and we will bring Miss Granger and Mr Weasley tomorrow.»

«Maybe that Malfoy girl aswell, she will maybe bring it forth in him. Maybe you should tell the Daily prophet now that he is alive.»

Dumbledore agreed and they finished the firecall.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco woke up by something knocking on his door. He did not need much sleep, but he felt like he had been asleep for less than 2 minutes. He groaned but stood up and walked over to the door.

«What?» Outside the door McGonagall stood and looked at him.

«What a cheery morning person you are Miss Malfoy.» He just glared at her.

«Sorry about that,» He said. «Give me a minute and I will change.» The blond boy walked over to the closet and put on his school uniform. For some reason his skirt was becoming a bit tighter. He frowned but just thought he had to exercise more. He walked over to McGonagall.

«Now we need to pick up Miss Granger and Mr Weasley.» McGonagall said and started walking. Draco followed. «Go up and wake up Miss Granger, I will wake Mr Weasley» The old Professor said and walked up the stairs. Draco really hoped he would get pass the spell that made it impossible for boys to go up to the girls dorm, but he did not need to worry. He walked straight up. Inside he put a sleeping spell on Lavender and Parvati to be sure that they did not overhear something.

«Hermione, wake up» he nudged her.

«Pansy, I am sleeping» she murmured. She slapped away his hand. He just grinned and nudged her again.

«Hermione, wake up. We have things to do.» He said.

«Draco?» she asked sleepily. He laughed and pulled her up of the bed.

«Come on Granger, we need to go, McGonagall woke me up today, guess it has something to do with Harry»

She nodded dressed and they walked down where McGonagall and Ron were waiting.

«There you two are, come on now» The professor said and walked before them. After walking from the Griffindor tower and down to the infirmary, they stopped outside it.

«Harry is alive, he is in there, a bit insane from what Pomfrey told me, he has been tortured by the crucio curse.»

Ron and Hermione gasped.

McGonagall looked at Draco.

«Did you knew of this»

«Yes, I knew he got insane, I brought him here, but I think he will get better, it is about a week ago he broke. He has a strong mind.»

She nodded and let them in

Inside, Pomfrey sat beside Harry's bed. He was still sleeping.

«Come in children, he will soon wake up» Pomfrey said and transfigured 3 chairs and put them around the bed. «I will be on the other side of the room. Just yell after me if he gets to violent» She walked away and left the three teens sitting around the bed.

Harry murmured under his breath and started to wake up. Hermione took Ron's hand and they just sat there looking at him. Draco looked forward to see him awake, but did not know how long it would take before he got Harry alone. He hoped he got sane very quickly.

«Harry?» Hermione asked and tried to touch him. Harry woke suddenly up and sat up and pulled his legs into his chest and started hyperventilating..

«Harry, do not be afraid, we are here, and they will not hurt you anymore» Hermione soothed.

«Mione?» Harry asked. She nodded and tried to take his hand. «Not real not real not real not real» he burried his face in his hands and dragged his knees even further up to his chest and burried himself in them.

Draco sat on the bed beside him. «Harry darling, come up, no one will hurt you. Hermione and Ron will not hurt you»

«Darla» Harry looked up at him.

«Yes, it is me hun» Draco stroked Harry's hair back.

Harry looked around at all three of them.

«Mione? Ron? Darla?»

They all nodded and Harry started to cry.

Darla took him into his arms. «I knew you were in there somewhere, Ron go and get Pomfrey»

He nodded and ran.

«You two are amazing actors» Hermione said and giggled. «It is hilarious»

Harry smiled. «You are not that bad yourself Mione, I know you will not get caught, but I and Draco would ask you something»

«Harry» Draco said with a warning tone.

«Relax Draco, can you get some information about Veela sex? We have some things we will have to read about.»

Hermione nodded. «Sure, something wrong?» she blushed at this.

«No, nothing, just need checking» Draco said and look angrily at Harry. She laughed at them.

«No worries Draco, I will not judge, me and Pansy do things as well you know. She is a slytherin girl»

Draco was about to say something when Pomfrey and Ron came running to the bed.

«Harry, you are awake, how are you feeling?»

«F-f-f-ine, I guess» he answered.

«The three of you go and get Dumbledore and after that go to your dorms, Harry needs rest and someone to talk to»

«I will not leave him, I was there, I saw what they did to him» Draco said.

Pomfrey looked at him and nodded, she looked over to Ron and Hermione. «You two go and get Dumbledore»

Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out.

Outside the infirmary Ron started mumbling about how unfair it was that a Malfoy got to stay with him and not him, his best friend.

«Ronald Weasley, you should know that Darla was there with him, she saw what they were doing to him. He suffered under the crucio curse, he has been damaged. I would not be surprised if he was raped aswell. We just have to be there for him if he needs us» she said.

«But he is my friend, Darla has only met him, and don't you think it is very suspicious that suddenly Malfoy has a sister, a gorgeous sister at that?» Ron asked.

«No, why? Draco is very gorgeous himself, why should he not have a pretty sister?» Hermoine said in a bored tone.

«Because is seem so incredible strange that there suddenly exist a Darla Malfoy, who no one have heard about. Yes, I remember her from the funeral. She has Veela genes. Do you see that? If I did not know any better, I would have believed she and Draco to be the same person» Ron stated. Hermione looked shocked over to him. When did Ron get this sightful and smart?

«Don't be silly Ron, they are twins, it is not strange for them to look alike» she really hoped he didn't figure it out.

«And why have not the Slytherins done something?» Ron asked again. «Or did they knew about Darla?»

«Yes, I have been wondering about that myself» Hermione said more to herself than to Ron. Thinking she needed to talk with Pansy and that soon.

Outside the gargoyle statue that was the way into Dumbledore's office they stopped.

«Do you know the password?» Ron asked. She shook her head. «I think Harry said something about it always was a sweet or something.»

They tried different kind of sweets until lemon drop worked. They walked in and met Dumbledore in a pink pj.

«Professor, Harry has woken up» Hermione said frowning at the strange pj he wore.. He nodded. «ok, I will walk down, you will go to your dormitories and get some sleep.» They nodded and left.

Inside the common room they said goodnight and walked up to their own dorms. Hermione saw Ron go up to his room before she walked out to the hallway again. She knew Pansy was asleep so she could not go there. She always had the slytherins password so she could go in there if she wanted but knew her girlfriend was asleep and that she needed the sleep. Harry had lent her his invisibility cloak if she ever needed it. Locking up his trunk she took out the cloak and put it around her and walked out of the Griffindor common room.

She walked over to Draco's private room and said the password and walked inside. Draco had not yet returned so she sat down and took one of her books on Veela out and started to read.

In the infirmary the headmaster had arrived and talked to Harry.

«Miss Malfoy, if you would please excuse us, I will have to speak to Harry alone» Dumbledore said.

Draco was about to protest when Harry gave him a look over the headmaster and the medi-witch's head. He just nodded and left. He Walked over to his room and was about to turn on the light when he noticed it was already on and Hermione sat reading on his sofa.

«What are you doing here?» he asked a bit surprised.

«Oh, I could not sleep and wanted to be somewhere else than with the Griffindors, Lavender would be to suspicious if I started to read about Veela sex in the dormitory and I figured you and me could get to know each other. You are with Harry after all, but I can go if you don't want me here»

«No, please stay, I can't sleep anyway. I hardly sleep anymore, are always up»

«Any reason?» Hermione looked at him.

«Dunno, I feel strange, not a bad feeling, quite the contrary»

Hermione nodded.

«Tea?» Draco asked.

«Yes please, but do you have it here?»

«No, but I can make. I have a lot of powers, I just make it out of the air» he said and suddenly two cups with tea was on the table.

«Amazing, and without a wand, Voldemort are so going to win»

Draco grinned. «No, Voldie is not going to win. Harry and I are going to win»

Hermione smiled.

«Why did you change side by the way Hermione? You are a muggleborn and Voldemort is not fond of them»

«Well, I fell in love with Pansy, she asked me, said she could not face me in the final battle» Hermione said.

«So you were ready to throw your friendship with Harry away for the love for a girl that despised your blood?» Draco raised a eyebrow.

«Pansy does not despise muggleborns.

And I am not full muggleborn, I just found out that my grandmother was a squib» she smiled.

«Oh OK, that was answer enough» he said and they chatted for a bit longer and learned that they were quite alike. They both were good at school. Draco liked studying as well, but did not like to read about Veelas since he could find something he did not like. They both had the same music taste and liked the same kind of sweets.

«This was kind of nice; I have never spoken about things openly like this before. I had Pansy, but she thought I was a boy, and Harry is a boy, but it is not the same» Draco said.

«I know what you mean. Sorry Draco, but I should head back. We have potions tomorrow. With the new teacher. It would not been a good impression if we came to late to the first class.» Hermione said and stood up from the sofa.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a couple of days Harry left the infirmary. Dumbledore had told the Daily Prophet that he was alive, but had been extremely injured. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry were with each other all the time. At night Hermione snuck out to meet Pansy and Harry left to go to Draco. He played insane for a few weeks but got more and more «sane». Ron still thought it was something wrong with him, he found Harry scary sometimes. When he was angry his eyes started glowing red and he could say something extremely cruel at times.

Pansy had told them that the Slytherin's had not said or done anything because their parents had told them not to, but no one knew why. They just followed orders.

Draco had a problem of his own. He started gaining weight. He had developed a bulge on his stomach and was extremely afraid someone would see it. Every time he had sex with Harry he had a nightgown or something over him, afraid Harry would be disgusted with him. He started jogging in the mornings and ate less, but he still gained weight.

One day he stood naked in front of his mirror and looked at himself. His face was flushed, he looked healthy, his breast had grown bigger, but what was bothering Draco was that bulge on his lower abdomen.

He stroked it when he suddenly realised what it was. He was pregnant. How could he have been so stupid? He had not had morning sickness but he knew that not every woman had that.

He had to tell Harry, but how would he react? Harry had turned 17 that summer. They had a wonderful party. He had never seen Harry that happy, but he was still very young. He decided he could tell Harry later. He hoped the final battle would be after he had given the child birth. They had a good shot without him, but with him, Dumbledore did not stand a chance. Draco looked into the mirror again. He could hide the bulge with a glamour but he would go back before the school holiday. If he was lucky they knew enough to go to the Marvolo mansion both of them. Suddenly the door opened. Draco tried to hide himself with his arms.

«Relax, it's only me» Harry looked over at him and grinned.

«Don't scare me like that, it could have been Dumbledore» Draco said and walked over to him. «How much time do we have before dinner? »

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand. «Sorry, it is dinner in 5 minutes»

«Damn, I have something to tell you, but I can do it later, I think I need some time to tell you. »

«Something wrong? » Harry asked concerned.

«No, I think you will be happy, I at least hope you will»

A couple of days later Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Draco was outside and walked around chatting.

«Any news I can send back to Tom? » Harry asked.

«Not really, it is very quiet. The only news is that they are about to change the laws about werewolves and vampires to get them over at the light side. They have also got several others creatures over. » Hermione said.

«How come I never heard this? » Harry asked.

«I overheard Dumbledore speak with Ron's parents, couple of days ago; sorry I have not been able to tell you before now. We have always Ron with us»

«It is ok, any news from slytherin Pansy? » Harry looked over to Pansy.

«We have a spy for Dumbledore there, I think. I think its either Crabbed or Goyle. I am not sure. »

«Ok, I don't know if it is a loss or not, they seem rather stupid»

«It is not a great loss, but we could have used him in the front line»

«I know, I will give Tom, I can never get myself to call him grandpa or something, a message. I don't know what to do with the vampires, but I will contact Remus Lupin, he is one of the werewolves rulers, I will talk with him, I just need to get out of school and ask him» Harry said.

«You and I can always apparate, I can do it without anyone noticing» Draco said.

«Ok, how much time do we have now?» Harry asked.

«It is three hours until lunch, and we have the whole day off» Hermione said.

«Lets do it now, maybe we can be back for lunch, Hermione can you cover for us if someone ask? »

«Of course Harry, but be home to dinner»

«We will, Draco apparate to Grimmauld Place, outside the street, it is under the fidelus spell»

Draco nodded and put his arms around Harry and apparatet away.

After they were gone, Pansy looked at Hermione.

«Won't Dumbledore notice someone apparating on the school ground?»

«He would, but I guess Draco is extremely powerful» Pansy nodded at this and dragged Hermione back a tree and kissed her.

«I have missed you» Hermione smiled and kissed back.

Outside Grimmauld place 12 Harry and Draco popped out. The muggles outside jumped and looked with wide eyes.

«Oblivate» Draco said and the muggles kept walking. «Annoying muggles» Harry agreed.

«The house is there?» Harry said and pointed to the house.

«I know I see it»

«You can't see it, it is under the fidelus spell» Harry looked over to him. «Guess you are powerful then. Well, we will have no problem entering it» Harry grabbed his hand and walked inside.

«Be quite, if someone from the order are here» Draco said.

«You can just oblivate them if someone else sees us» Harry mumbled while he walked further into the house.

«No, not if it is too many»

«You did with the muggles»

«They are not magical»

«Oh»

In the hall they came over the picture of Mrs Black.

«Mrs Black, please be quiet, we don't want the order to hear us» Harry said.

The picture looked over to him.

«Finally someone with a mind around here, and you has a Malfoy with you, I will never say a word against you» The picture said.

«Thank you Madam» Harry said. «Who is here?»

«The fat red headed woman and her husband, blood traitors, the werewolf, and that woman who can change her body parts and that man with a magical eye.»

«Thank you» he mumbled.

«Pleasure to help you Mr Potter»

Draco had walked past the picture and opened the door to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Mrs Weasley were standing and cooking dinner and talking to Moody and Tonks.

«I am worried about Remus» Mrs Weasley said. «He never leaves his room and hardly eats. After Sirius's death he has withdrawn from himself. Even if it is over a year ago. He should move on»

Moody nodded. «Yes, he should, but he lost his last best friend»

Draco and Harry understood that they would not get more out of them, so they walked upstairs and stopped outside Remus's room.

«Well, how do you say? Want to join the dark side?» Harry asked.

«No idea, we just have to try. Talk to him, maybe tell him about Sirius» Draco looked at the door.

«No, we do not mention Sirius, Sirius can tell himself, it is not our place» Harry said and opened the door.

Inside the room Remus lay on the big double bed and slept. He was thinner than last time Harry had seen him.

«Remus, wake up, we need to speak with you.»Harry nudged his shoulder, and Remus rolled around and groaned.

«Sirius not now» he mumbled before he started snoring.

«Remus Lupin, wake up, we need to talk»

«Harry?»

«Yes, it is me»

«Shouldn't you be in school?»

«I have to talk to you, it is kind of important»

Remus pulled himself up.

«Let's go downstairs» he said.

«No, the others are not to know we are here, not Dumbledore either, and everything we say will stay confidential»

«Of course Harry, you can tell me everything» Remus said and pointed to a couple of chairs. «Sit down, and sorry for asking, but who are you miss?» He looked over to Draco.

«We will tell you, but this can take awhile.» Harry said and they sat down, and Harry told Remus everything except Sirius being alive.

«So, you are telling me, you are Voldemort's grandson and James switched over for Lily's sake when she learned who her father was? And you joined as well, this is Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son» He said disbelieving and looked over at Draco.

«Yes» Harry answered. «Look, let me take you to Voldemort, he will talk to you about the werewolf laws, I don't know enough about politics yet to actually say something»

«Ok, when can you do that?»

«Right now, Draco apparate us out» Harry said and Draco took his arms around Remus and Harry.

They popped in the apparating room in the Marvolo Manor. Remus looked around.

«Is this where Voldemort lives, it is kinda empty» He said.

«It is just the apparating room. He walked over to the door and opened.

«This way Remus» In the hallway, it was empty, they walked and walked to they came to a door.

«This is Volemort's study» Harry said and knocked, they walked inside.

«Harry, what can I do for you and your guest?» Voldemort asked.

«I brought Remus Lupin, he is here for the werewolves, deciding which side he is on» Harry said. «Talk to him, me and Draco will talk to someone else» Tom nodded understanding what he meant and Draco and Harry left.

Outside the study, Harry took Draco's hand. «We're going to Sirius. He needs to know that Remus is here» Draco and Harry walked over to Sirius's room and knocked on the door.

«Sirius are you there, we need to speak with you?» Sirius opened the door. «Something wrong kids? Why are you here and not at school? Did Dumbledore find it out?»

«No, relax, we are here with Remus, now you can explain why you left and apologize to him for leaving him» Harry said and smiled.

«How did you know about Remus and me? No one knew?»

«Oh please, everyone could see it. The small smiles, the hands brushing against each other, the accidental bumping into each other, no, no one saw it» Harry and Draco smiled wickedly up to him.

Sirius got beet red. «What if he doesn't want me again? I left him believing I was dead. I can't see him forgiving me» Sirius eyes welled up with worry. «He is of the light, he could never kill anyone, if he knew I actually killed those people I said I never did, he will never love me»

«Sure he will, it will take time, but you two are meant for each other» Draco said. «It will be hard to gain his trust again, but if he was totally against the dark lord and all that, why would he be here and discuss the werewolf laws?»

Sirius eyes widened. «I thought you had captured him, sorry, where is he? I need to speak to him»

«In Tom's study» Harry said. «We are going to speak to my mum for awhile, I am sure you want some time with Remus alone»

Harry and Draco walked away and left Sirius standing alone in the hallway. Sirius walked up to the door of Voldemort's study. His heart beated hard. How would Remus react? He still loved him, but did he love him back. He knocked on the door.

«Enter» he heard the voice of the dark lord. He walked inside. Voldemort sat behind a desk and Remus in a chair in front of the desk. He was looking straight forward.

«I am sorry for interrupting my lord, but I would like to speak with Remus when you are finished?»

Remus recognized the voice and turned quickly around. Tears flowed to his eyes. «Sirius?» He whispered.

«I think we have come to a solution between us, we can discuss this further another time. I will leave you two here, I need to speak with Harry before he goes back to Hogwarts, try not to break anything» Voldemort said and left.

Sirius walked over to him.

«I have missed you Remus» Sirius said.

«Why did you leave me?» Remus said. «Why did you join him here?»

«It is a long story Remy, but I joined him before I was throwed into Azkaban, I just never got the mark, I have it now though» He said and showed him his arm. The scull with a snake on pale skin. Remus took his hand on it and looked at Sirius. «You, James and Peter were joining the dark lord, and I was kept in the dark, how could you do that to me?»

«You are light, you could never kill anyone» Sirius said. «We were going to tell you, but I was throwed into Azkaban, James was killed and Peter the coward just disappeared. I am sorry I never told you when I was spying on the order, but I could not risk being caught»

«You were spying on the order? Both you and Severus?» Sirius nodded. «The dark lord did not know that Lily was his daughter, so the dark lord heard of the prophesy Dumbledore heard and went to kill the Potters. Lily had at that time understood who her family was, but the dark lord did not, she knew she had to go into hiding, so she did never tell him before she woke up again. She left a letter to Narcissa, to tell what she was doing. James sacrificed himself, she knew Harry would survive with the spell she put on him, but she also put a spell on both of them that night so that neither the dark lord nor Harry could kill each other. Peter was with the dark lord already then, without knowing about me, James and Lily, he was their secret keeper and betrayed them, I tried to kill him, and but I killed all those muggles instead.»

«You did kill those people on that street?» Remus gasped.

«Yes, I did. I actually thought I had killed him, so I started laughing, and when the aurors came I had no way out and they put me in Azkaban, there I found out that the dark lord had falled. I was really happy I did not have the mark on that time; I would probably have gotten the kiss. I was given permission to kill Peter a couple of weeks ago. He is down in the dungeon, and every time I feel bored or need practise, I will visit, I keep the death away, he will suffer.»

«I don't understand why, he has not done anything you have not done?»

«Oh, yes, he betrayed us. I have never lied to you except for that I actually killed those people, I would never have told the dark lord anything that could have harmed any of my friends.»

«I see your point» Remus said. They chatted further and got more and more happy over seeing each other again, but they knew they had a long way to go.

When Voldemort left Remus and Sirius, he knew the werewolf would come over to them. He had the werewolves on his side. He was happy over that development. He walked into Harry, Draco and Lily who was sitting and drinking tea. Narcissa was with them as well.

«Oh, you are all here, good.» He sat down with the four of them and started speaking. «I want to mark all who are on my side, but I won't make my daughter or grandson a normal servant. So I want a mark for my family and another mark for the inner circle. The mark for the family will Lily, Harry and eventually Draco have. The inner circle mark will the Malfoys, Severus, the Parkinson's, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and the Granger girl have after awhile, maybe other later. The rest will have the common mark. The common mark can change into inner circle mark and vica versa. Draco you will have your own mark that will show that you are almost in the family, and when you are married to Harry you will get the family mark, are you ok about this Harry?»

Harry looked thoughtful. «Yes, I am happy about this, but me and Draco can't take the mark before the school ends»

«I am aware of that. I will work on the marks, and hopefully the next time I see you, I will have the marks ready, Narcissa you are an excellent artist, will you help me?»

«Of course my lord» she said and smiled. «It will be a pleasure»

Voldemort nodded.

«You two better go and get Remus and go back to Hogwarts, it was nice seeing you boys» With that he walked out. Harry and Draco bid their farewell and picked up Remus and apparated him to Grimmauld place and apparated there after to Hogwarts.

At dinner an owl came flying over to Harry.

«Who is it from mate?» Ron asked and tried to look over Harry's shoulder.

«Dumbledore, he want us to meet him in his office after dinner. You, me, Hermione and Darla, probably something about the order»

«Sure you are up to it Harry?» Draco asked and looked concerned. «It is not so long time ago you had to have someone with you all the time and watch over you.»

«I know, but it is something I need to do, I have responsibility, the war does not stop because I am a bit loony.»

«Harry, you are my friend, but you have been extremely cruel lately» Ron said

«I have?»

«Yes, you have Harry, we do not judge you, but I don't think you are ready to fight, it can totally destroy you later» Hermione said before Ron said anything more.

Harry nodded. «I have to go, you coming with me?»

«Sure» Draco said and left the table with Harry.

«Guess we have to go as well» Hermione said. She looked over at the slytherin table and saw Pansy looking over at her. Their eyes locked and Hermione mouthed later and Pansy nodded and looked down again.

Inside the headmasters office they sat in down in chairs in front of his desk and Dumbledore sat behind the desk and looked over at them.

«Let's get straight to the point. I wanted to do this a long time ago, but until now I have felt that Harry's mental state has not been well enough. I want Harry and Ron in the order. Darla and Hermione I want you two to train with them. Build up their defences and teach them curses. You two are the schools best witches and I believe that Darla here has some training in dark magic.» he looked at Draco and he nodded back to him.

«That's settled then, you may go, except for you Harry, please stay behind»

«I wait for you outside» Draco said and walked outside with Ron and Hermione.

«Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?»

«I am fine sir»

«You do not have to lie for me, if you feel that you are not well enough to join the order I will not blame you»

«No, I am well enough, I have Ron with me, and he will always support me»

«I know you have a good friend in him» Dumbledore said and smiled to Harry. «Both you and Mr Weasley will join this weekend»

«Why can't Darla and Hermione join the order?» Harry asked.

«They are too weak, I know that they are both very talented witches, but they are female, do not look so shocked Harry.»

«But my mum, Tonks, Neville's mother, Mrs Weasley are women and they have been in the order»

«What you have to understand, I have some females in the order, but they are either of incredible much power like your mother or have a great gift like Tonks»

Harry nodded. «So you think that women are beneath men?»

«Of course they are, they are to breed with and to please you, with strong women you have to make them think they are something, hold them close and watch them, and breed with them, but never let them have complete power»

Harry nodded again but felt his rage burn. «I totally agree headmaster, I have started seeing Darla, and she is weak, she is clever in school and such, but she is a woman after all»

«I am glad you see my point Harry, you may leave»

Outside he took Draco's hand and hugged him and shook with anger.

«What's wrong Harry?» Draco asked concerned.

«Not here, can we take it in your room, bring Hermione and Pansy as well»

«Of course» Draco said. He mentally called both Hermione and Pansy, he had discovered that if he thought hard enough about something he could talk to people in their mind, he could get a answer with go into their mind and search for it, but he had to be nearby, but not in the same room.

Inside Draco's room the four of them sat down in the sofa and drank tea and Harry told them what the headmaster had said after they had left.

«Oh my God, how could he? We female are not powerless and stupid. Just look at Draco»

«Pansy, Honey, I am not totally female, but I understand what you mean, I think we can get people to join our side by telling this, especially girls.»

Harry nodded. «Pansy, can you do that, try to get the girls in slytherin to join our case, those who are not loyal to Tom and me?»

«Harry, I have to ask you, what about Ron?» Hermione said looking at him sadly. «And the Weasleys, they have never done anything to you but being nice and friendly»

«I know Hermione, I have already decided they will not being harmed, I will try to talk Ron over, I will not face him on the battlefield, and I do not think I can kill him»

Hermione nodded. «Harry, I do not think I can kill anyone, is that OK? I am at your side, I just don't want to kill anyone, and I can do something else»

Draco answered before Harry got to say anything.

«I have already decided you are not to fight, I have a task for you, I just have to tell Harry about it before I tell you, I know you Pansy will join us in the battle or how many battles we will have before that. You just love to fight, don't you?»

Pansy grinned and nodded.

«What will you tell me Draco?»

«We have to take it in private; it has something to do with what I wanted to tell you the other day»

Harry nodded.

They chatted for awhile before Pansy and Hermione walked back to their respective dorms.

«What is it you wanted to tell me Draco?» Harry asked.

«Harry, I am sure you have noticed I have been putting on weight and stuff?» Draco asked and pulled himself on Harry's lap.

«Yes, if you are worried that I will stop loving because you put on some extra pounds you do not have to worry, I love the look on you» Harry asked and kissed him. Draco grinned.

«It means a lot, but it is not what I am worried about. I am pregnant Harry»

Harry just looked at him for sign of a joke, when there was none, he grinned and kissed him.

«I love you Draco, I love the idea of you being pregnant with my child, but it is kinda of a bad time»

«I know, I am already 3 months pregnant, and it has started to show. I will leave this school soon, you have to stay Harry, hush, you have to spy on the order, I know we actually do not need it, we will win, but we have to know what they know, but as soon as I am starting to show too much, I guess I can hide it for a month or two longer, but after that I will have to leave. I will have to get to my mother and the Dark lord. You can visit me, and I will meet you every Hogsmead weekend.» He hugged Harry.

«I do not care about the order; I will go with you home»

«No Harry, the element of surprise is you and me Harry, we cannot ruin it, and your grandfather will not be pleased»

«Ron can do it, he can spy for us»

«You will not manage to get Ron over to us; he is too much in the light»

«I will have him over, I love him too much, he is my best friend, I will not let him go, I can't» Harry pulled Draco into his chest and kissed him. The kiss was tender. After awhile they stopped.

«I have to go, I am really happy over this child Draco, I love it already, but it could have been a better time»

«I know Harry, I love you»

«Love you too, good night»

«Night»


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Chapter 15

The week went by and the weekend came when Harry and Ron was to join the order.

«I am so exited Harry, we are going to get the world rid of evil, we are to help the world getting a better place with killing wizards like who-know-who, I won't that is your job» Ron was babbling. Harry took it as a sign of being nervous.

«Relax Ron, we will not be fighting yet» Harry tapped his back. «We will always be friends, right Ron?»

«Yes, ofcourse Harry, why, is something wrong? You can tell me everything,mate»

«I know Ron, and there is nothing wrong, I just hope you will live through this war»

Ron looked at him. He knew that it was something Harry did not tell him. It was bothering him, but before he could ask again Dumbledore came and told them to come in.

Inside the whole order sat in a circle. Inside the circle the phoenix Hawkes was inside it in the middle. Dumbledore gave a sign to them that told them to go inside the circle. They sat down on their knees with their head bowed down and Dumbledore started speaking.

«This day, two young men will join us, and help us with defeating the darkness. So, I start with you Ronald Weasley, do you swear that you will go with the light, and help the light no matter what.»

«Yes» Ron answered, still looking down.

«Do you swear that you loyal to us and will in no way betray us and go to the dark?»

«Yes»

«Ronald Weasley, you are now one of the Phoenix Order» Dumbledore smiled and continued.

«I ask you now Harry James Potter, do you swear that you will go with the light and help the light no matter what»

«Yes»

«Do you swear that you are loyal to us and will in no way betray us and go to the dark»

«Yes»

«Since we already have had a spy in our circle, I have invented a new spell that will track spies and traitors in our circle, I am sure we will have no troubles with these two, it is just for safety, all of us have taken the test»

Harry gulped. He knew that spell; Voldemort used on his servant and it was fail free. He tried to think hard and concentrate on the fact that he was loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had now casted the spell over Ron and he passed. He was glad he had not spoken with him before this meeting, Dumbledore walked over to him. Harry still looked down but tried to find a way out. He knew this spell would not find him loyal to Dumbledore. Did the rest of the order know that this spell was of black magic?

«Sir, before you use it, do you know that this kind of spell is dark magic and it is the same that the dark lord uses on his servants?»

Some people gasped and looked up at Dumbledore.

«Yes, my boy, I know, that is how I got the idea, I am the only one that uses it and I know what I am doing, you have no worries, my boy, since you have your head bowed you cannot see the phoenix that is floating over Ronald's head. If a person supports Lord Voldemort the dark mark is there instead, that is different between mine and Lord Voldemort's spell»

Harry nodded and silently called for Draco, he had not enough power to get out of there, but he knew Draco had. He just had to hope that Draco's senses were in order so he could put on his boy-Draco glamour. He heard the headmaster mumble a spell and a second later the whole circle gasped. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Dumbledore. The dark mark was still floating over his head. He looked at around at the people around him. He knew that he needed help to get out, it looked like Dumbledore thought the same.

«Since when did you join the other side Harry?» He asked calmly.

«This summer, I got a rather interesting mail» he said just as calmly. He heard Draco calling out to him and said he was on his way as boy-Draco.

Harry looked over to Ron who sat down on the floor with tears running down his face. He looked over to Harry.

«Why? Harry? Why?» He sobbed, and before Harry could answer, Dumbledore answered;

«He is evil Ron, I am sorry that I did not see it before»

«I am sorry Ron. That you found it out this way, but it is more to the story than that I just went evil. I hope I can explain it some day, and Dumbledore, we will win this war with either me dead or alive»

«What about Miss Malfoy? Is she a alley of me or Voldemort?»

«Would you believe me if I told you? It does not matter, I will bring her back with me, I already have some people storming the castle after me» Just as he said that the door sprang open and Draco came in. In his all-boy glamour.

«You are in trouble Potter?» He grinned. His wand was ready and he pointed it at Dumbledore.

«Let go of him or you will die, believe me, I know this curse»

«Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again, how are your parents?» Dumbledore asked, still extremely calmly.

«We have it fantastic, Sev came and took Darla with him, traitorous sister, anyway, come on Harry» He said. Harry walked over to him. The persons in the circle opened up to him he walked backwards with his face and wand still pointing at Dumbledore. Draco put his arms around him and before they appareted out he mouthed a sorry to Ron, who was still sobbing on the floor.

When Draco and Harry appeared in the apparating room Voldemort and Lucius came running in.

«What happened?» Tom asked, his face showed nothing but anger.

«Dumbledore used a spell on me that showed him where my loyalty laid.» Harry said.

«Lucius, take Draco with you, I need to speak with Harry, please come with me to my study Harry»

Lucius bowed.

«Of course, my lord» And took Draco with him. Harry followed after Tom, they walked in silence and Tom showed Harry into his study.

«Sit down» Tom pointed to a chair in front of his desk, Harry sat down and looked in front of him Showed no emotions. He knew Tom was really angry at him, but he found it really unfair, how could he have known about that spell?

«Harry, I am really disappointed in you. I thought I had trained you over the summer to not get caught»

«Dumbledore used the same spell that you use on your servants, just he have developed another thing with it. You can see where the loyalty lies. Yours can only detect if the allies are loyal to you or not. You could actually see the dark mark floating over my head.»

Tom looked at Harry. «You know how Severus got caught?»

«No, no one ever told me?»

«As you know, all of my servants can lie under the veritaserum, Dumbledore got another potion master make one for him and he could not lie. It was not his fault; Dumbledore has been sneakier with his age. Strange he used a dark magic spell on his people, when it is what he is fighting against.»

Harry nodded.

«We will find a way to break that spell, maybe we could send you back, but it is not likely. If we did not have Draco and you on my team I would have been worried about the outcome of this war. You are powerful Harry, but your powers have not reached their final stage. You have some left, but you should practise. We will start attacking the ministry and other important places, maybe blow up a street, Sirius could help you, he has done it before you know, in the end we will take Hogwarts, pity you killed the basilisk, it could have been usefull»

«Yeah, sorry about that, but who will spy for the order now? We can't use Hermione, she will never pass the spell, Dumbledore would never trust a Parkinson, and if he actually did trust her, she would have a problem with his spell and that she is a girl, did you know Dumbledore was a woman hater?»

«yes I did. It will only help us more, but he hides it well. I guess Remus can spy for the order. He has already taken the loyalty spell and we have found the antidote to veritasium potion Dumbledore discovered.» Harry nodded at this.

«Have you come up with a mark?» Harry asked.

«Well yes, the common dark mark is still the way it always have been. The inner circle has a scull with a snake, just the snake is black not green and the family mark, we have the scull and a basilisk with golden eyes, here are the sketches, we just need to find a spell to brand it on our skin»

«Are you going to have all three of them?» Harry looked at them, they were to big to all three of them on his arm.

«No, the family mark will connect me to all of them, it will work with all the family marks, I just hope you and Draco will respect that it is me who rule, you will get your turn when I retire or dies»

«Of course, I have still much to learn, one thing, I don't want you to harm the Weasleys, they have been very kind to me. They have never done a thing except give me love»

«What have I told you? Never let emotions control you, but it is ok, I will not harm the Weasleys. If you manage to get them over to our side, it will be perfect, if not, I will send them a safe place when the battle or battles are going on»

«Thanks, but I will go and find Draco again»

Tom nodded and Harry left.

Back at the order Ron sat in a chair and let his tears run down his cheek. He did not care that anyone saw it. His best friend had betrayed him by going to Voldemort's side. How could he have done that? Did he and Mione mean nothing to him. Harry had said before he had apparated out, that he had a reason and that he hoped to tell him sometime. Dumbledore walked over to him.

«Ron, how are you?» he asked gently.

«I am ok, I can't believe Harry did that, he is... was my best friend, I just want to know the reason»

«I am sorry, I don't know why he did what he did. I think he did not handle that Sirius was killed, and how he was treated by his muggle family, it was to much for him and he got mad, I will get Ms Granger to you, I am sure you two will need some time alone, just remember, there was nothing you could have done»

«What about Darla, is she one of us or you-know-who?» Ron asked.

«I think she is one of us, Draco called her traitorous, and Snape took her away from here and took down the wards, he knew how to do it, that way Draco and Harry could apparate from here. I need to change the wards, something more complicated» Dumbledore mumbled before he left Ron. Ron stood up and walked out. He walked into the common room were Hermione sat and readed a book on Veela sex. Ron blinked at the title.

«Why do you read that?» He asked her.

«Oh Darla asked me to find something about Veela sex, she has Veela's long way back in her family, but how went the order meeting?» she asked and smiled. When she saw the look on his face she asked what was wrong.

«Harry was caught as a spy for Voldemort» he said and started to cry again. «How could he do something like that, betray us, Dumbledore said he was mad with grief after Sirius and told me straight out that Harry was mad. Suddenly Draco came running in and put his arms around Harry and apparated away»

«Shh, Ron, I am sure Harry had a good reason for whatever he was doing» Hermione said and put her arms around him.

«I loved him like a brother» he said.

«Loved? Don't you love him anymore?»

«Yes, but he betrayed me»

«Yes, I suppose he did, we must try and reach him, make him come back to us» Hermione said. «We need to talk to Darla»

«Snape came and took her, she is not in the castle» Ron said. «Why do everyone go over to the other side?»

«Dark arts are tempting» was all Hermione said. «Come lets talk about something else, it is Hogsmead day tomorrow.»

They chatted for awhile, but Ron could not get Harry out of his head. Hermione was worried about Ron, how they could make him go over to the other side, or at least make him neutral. At night she wrote a letter to Harry and told him to meet her and Pansy in Hogsmead, she would bring Ron, so they could talk. She got an answer later that night that he could meet her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day after Harry woke early up and dressed before he walked over to Draco's room.

«Draco, wake up, we are going to Hogsmead today. We have to talk to Ron»

«Now? What is the time, it feels like I have slept for five minuts» Draco groaned and rolled around and pulled his face down in the pillow. Harry laughed and jumped down on the bed to him and pulled Draco's quilt of, picked Draco up and let him down on the floor.

«Bastard» Draco said and walked over to his wardrobe and put on jeans and a black top.

«Strange seing you in trousers, you always wear skirt or a dress» Harry said and smiled.

Harry and Draco apparated into Hogsmead; where they saw students from Hogwarts wandering around chatting and eating.

«Where will we meet Hermione and Pansy?» Draco asked.

«In the alley with the clothes shops, Pansy will be meeting us first. Hermione and Pansy have not come out yet»

Draco nodded and they walked to the alley. No one noticed them. Dumbledore had not told everyone that Harry had switched side yet. When Harry and Draco came into the Alley, Pansy was already waiting for them.

«Took you long enough» She said but grinned.

«Sorry, I had to drag Draco out of bed first» Harry said and laughed. Draco glared at him but smiled after awhile.

«Is Hermione and Ron far away?» Harry asked. «When they come, I want you two to be hiding somewhere around here. I need to be alone with him» They both nodded and about two seconds later they could hear Hermione and Ron talking.

«Why do we have to go in here, Hermione?» Ron said.

«I told you, I want to speak to you somewhere no one can hear us» Hermione answered and Harry could almost hear her roll her eyes.

When they had come a bit into the valley, Hermione walked over to Pansy without Ron noticing.

«Hermione?» Ron asked. «Where are you? I can't see you»

«She is not here Ron.» Harry said still in the dark so Ron could not see him.

«Who is there?» Ron asked out, even if he knew who it was. It was the same voice that he had shared so much with.

«It is me Ron, I need to speak with you» Harry said and walked over to him. He looked Ron into his eyes. Harry had grown a lot and was almost as high as Ron, but he still needed to look up at him.

Ron started to back away.

«Relax Ron, I will not harm you, even what your decision is after your choice is, I will never let anything happen to you, neither you nor your family. I love all of you to much to do it, lets go somewhere else to speak, I don't feel it is safe enough to speak without anyone else knowing» He told Ron before he turned around and spoke to those three in the shadows. «Draco apparate the girls to the Marvolo mansion I will soon be there with Ron» He heard a pop and knew that Draco and the girls had apparated away.

«Malfoy was here?» Ron said. «Why do you hang out with him? Oh, yes, I forgot, you are a fucking death eater as well» Ron started to get angry. Harry put a hand on his mouth. «Not here Ron» and put his arms around him and apparated into Marvolo Mansion.

When they were there, Harry took Ron's arm and dragged him into his room. Draco, Pansy and Hermione were in Draco room. Draco knew that Harry would need some time alone with Ron.

«Where am I?» Ron asked Harry and looked around.

«My room» Harry said simply.

«Take me back, Harry, I don't know why you took me here, but Dumbledore will find a way to free me?» Ron raised his voice again.

«You think I have you captured? You will be back at Hogwarts in time to dinner, and you believe too much in Dumbledore. He will not come for you. He will tell your family that you are dead, by my hand, which will never happen.»

«So, you suddenly decided you wanted to be a death eater?» Ron whispered with a deadly voice.

«Sit down and I will tell you» Harry said and pointed to the sofa in front of the fire place.

Ron walked over and sat down. Angry at himself that he had forgotten his wand back at the dormitory.

Harry started to tell what had happened.

After two hours Harry was finished.

«So you are saying that you are Voldemort's grandson, your mother is alive, you are unofficial engaged with Malfoy, who is Darla, a hermaphrodite, he is waiting your child, Sirius is alive and you got Remus over to your side, and Hermione and PANSY is dating?»

«Yes, but I should maybe not have told you that if they did not want you to know, you forgot the part where Dumbledore made up that prophecy I told you about last year»

«Harry, I understand that you went over to you-know-who's side, but I have to many friends at the light side that I can't kill, I have my family, they are all light»

«I told you, your family will not be harmed. When the war breaks I will transport them all, except for Percy to a safe place. If you want to go with them, I can arrange that, but it would be fun if you could fight with me, you have to use the holidays to practise dark magic» Harry smiled to him and hoped he would answer back that he would at least join his side.

«I guess I could join, are there anything I have to do?»

«Oh thank you Ron» Harry said and hugged him. «I was so afraid that I had lost you»

«No worries mate, you don't act like the evil dark lord I would think an heir to you-know- who»

«I know, he don't like it, he says I am to emotional, I am working on it» Harry smiled to him. «By the way, stop calling him, you-know-who, if you are going to be a death eater you have to at least manage to say his name. Come, lets find the others» Harry dragged him with him to Draco's room.

He walked inside with Ron, inside Draco, Hermione and Pansy was making each others hair into different hair styles.

«You know that you are all 17?» Harry said grinning.

«Aww, Harry, don't be such boring ass, we are girls, or at least not all-male, and we like to fix each others hair.» Pansy said giggling.

Ron stood in the door way and had a hard time keeping his face neutral. The three girls made a sweet picture, totally girly. He had a hard time figuring that the blond one of them, was the boy he had fought with for 6 years.

«You got him over?» Hermione asked and looked over to Ron.

«Yes, I think so, we have to use that spell on him, just like we did with you, I am taking him to Tom now, we were just checking on how you are doing» Harry said and turned around and walked out the door with a petrified Ron behind him.

«Do I have to meet him?» Ron asked

«yes, I can't use that spell yet, relax, he don't hurt his people. Just those who go against him» Harry smiled to Ron wickedly and Ron shivered. He did not know if he liked this. He had no idea what to do. He understood Harry for going over, but not how he could be so cruel and mean. Ron stopped in the hallway and Harry had to drag him with him to visiting Tom. When they reached the door Ron stopped again.

«What is wrong?» Harry asked and look irritated over to Ron.

«You are taking me to the dark lord, do you have any idea how scary that is?» He looked to the floor and over to a now amused looking Harry.

«He is not that bad, just to those that betrayed him and people he needs to torture» Harry smirked.

«But you will not have a problem with that; we use the same spell that Dumbledore used on me, only without the floating black mark or the phoenix. It only shows us if your side is with us or against us», Harry said and opened the door.

Tom looked over his desk and to his door when the two boys came in.

«You have a Weasley with you» Tom said matter of factly.

«Yes, I think I have got him over, we just have to use that spell on him.» Harry pushed Ron in front of the dark lord and the dark lord took his wand out and pointed it at Ron. Ron eyes got wider and he started breathing faster as he was scared. Tom ignored him and said the spell and a black shadow came over Ron's head. Tom nodded and smiled.

«He is on our side, but he is confused, make sure he stays where he is, if we get the Weasleys over, we will get a powerful alley, it is a powerful family. Well run along now, I have business to do» Tom said and they walked to the door, in the doorway Harry stopped.

«What do you do now?» He asked.

«I am trying to get the Veelas over, all of them. I am telling them that we have a hermaphrodite Veela at our side, but they have problems believing it for some reason»

«Maybe they are too rare» Tom nodded at this.

«We might have to make Draco undress for them, don't look at me like that Harry, you are too possessive over that boy...girl... whatever»

«I don't like anyone else seeing him than I»

Tom chuckled.

«I was alike that with your grandmother.» Harry smiled and walked out to Ron where he was waiting.

«Was it bad?» Harry asked after awhile, while He and Ron walked down the hallway, back to Harry's room.

«No, not really, he was different than what Dumbledore said about him.»

«I know, but Dumbledore is lying, yes we torture people, but only for information, will kill people, but only out of necessity, except for some, who has a blood lust and actually needs to kill, but only muggles and muggle born, I am about to make the law change, only muggles, we can't have wizards or witches like Hermione getting killed»

«Are you one of them that kill for fun?»

«I will be, I am the heir of the dark lord, I have to keep the image up, but yes, I even think I will enjoy it. I can't do it yet, I need training. It is dangerous to do it without training, you can get caught for one thing, everyone can kill a couple of muggles, but if you are to make it an art, you have to train, you understand?»

«Yes, who trains you, and who usually do this?»

«Lucius have trained me until now, he was absent one time and Severus took over, both of them is «hunting» beside them is Sirius, Bella, and some other who enjoys it»

Ron nodded.

«I am not sure if I can kill for fun, but I think I can kill for necessity, but Hermione is a muggleborn, don't you have anything against her? Ron looked over at him.

«We are not against muggleborn, but they should go to a different school than purebloods, or at least go to other classes. They slow us down, we know things and are more powerful than them, yes Hermione is a clever witch, but in theory, she struggles more with spells, just look at clairvoyance»

Ron nodded.

«What about Neville? He is full blood.»

«Yes, he is. He is powerful, just to insecure about himself. When we win we will deal with those who have that kind of problems»

«Squibs?»

«We will make a spell that shows us when a squib is born. They will we take away from the house it is born and are sent out to muggles. It is a cruel to make them stay in a world with magic»

«I agree» Ron said.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that day, Ron, Hermione and Pansy apparated back to Hogsmead so no one found out they had been gone. Harry and Draco sat on Harry's bed and talked some hours later.

«When will you tell our parents about the child?» Harry looked over to Draco who had his hand over his tiny bulge.

«I don't know, soon, I am not sure to say 'Hi mum, you know it is under 3 months ago you found out I am both gender, I am 16 years old and Harry have knocked me up' I don't feel that will go well with her»

«Why not? I bet she would love to have a grandchild»

«Yes, in some years and by the way. I am needed in this war. I am the strongest person that there is. No one can beat me, maybe me against 100 men» Harry nodded.

«See your point, but we should tell Tom anyway»

Several hours later Dumbledore took the order into a order meeting.

«As we all know, we lost Harry, but a source of me is telling that a hermaphrodite Veela had been born. He/she is supposed to be around 16 now, if we get he/she we are almost certain to win this war» Dumbledore said.

«How are we supposed to find this person?» Arthur Weasley asked.

«That is the problem. I don't know. We will make a health control here at this school and I will work on a spell that makes all glamours disappear.»

«Even a Veelas glamour?» Remus asked. He was afraid Dumbledore would find out about Draco and he was afraid Dumbledore would discover him. He looked over at Ron; he had the same look he had had since Harry had been caught. He was not aloud to speak to him about it, what he did not know was that Ron sat on the other side of the room with similar thoughts.

«but» Dumbledore continued «I don't know how to find this Veela if it is not in the school. He/she is smart if he/she has managed to hide his/her power until now»

«How did you find him?» Tonks asked.

«An friend of mine told me that she felt a power bust two years ago. She could not tell me from where, only that the veela had come into his inheritance»

«What do you mean?» She asked again.

«When a Veela is born it is one gender. Most likely male, transforming to both, it is not written if the boy gets any female parts except for genitals»

«What about the Malfoy girl, could that have been Draco Malfoy?» Moody asked.

«No, I have thought about it, but when Harry was discovered, Draco came to his rescue and said his sister was taken by Severus. And the Malfoy's are pureblood, you can track them back to the founders of Hogwarts, and you will only find pureblood wizards»

Remus had frozen at that, but had started breathing as soon as Dumbledore said that Draco and Darla was not the same person.

«So, I send Remus, Tonks, Moody, Arthur and Molly to travel around the world, and search for him/her. You are all dismissed»

They all left and Remus walked to his room to write a letter.

Harry.

Dumbledore has found out that there is a hermaphrodite Veela out there. They mentioned Draco/Darla, but Dumbledore said it was not him, the Malfoy's were too pureblood. They are sending me, Tonks, Moody and Weasley seniors around the world to search for this Veela, they are also checking the whole school, saying there is a health test. The muggle way, the whole school is charmed so no glamours can enter not even a Veela's glamour. Not sure if it will work, but I would not take any chances. He also told me that no one with the dark mark can pass the school wards, so I can not get the mark for awhile and I can not spy easily either when I am on the other side of the world. I have to leave soon, hope you can get another spy fast. I might get some news but not fast enough. I hope you are well and that I'll see you soon.

Love Remus.

«Harry, I need to speak with you, take Draco with you. The inner circle has a meeting» Tom said to Harry the day after.

«Sure, he answered and stood up. Tom walked away and Harry left to find Draco.

When the inner circle was in Tom's study; Tom started to speak.

«We are here because of the marks are ready. I will mark you now in this private meeting without the robe and the stuff, it is just for show as you all know anyway. Harry, you first, thereafter lily, and Draco, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Sirius, the rest of the inner circle, that is not family I will mark in a ceremony with the rest of the Death eaters.»

Harry stepped forward and took his arm out. It burned he thought he would die there and then, it hurt terrible. The crucio curse was nothing compared to this. He thought of the baby and looked over to Draco, he thought about the same. Tom saw the exchanging of looks.

«Is there something wrong?» He asked. Harry looked over to Draco again and Draco nodded to him.

«Is this healthy? Can it damage anything for a person?» Harry asked.

«What do you mean?»

«Is this dangerous for a pregnant person?»

«Why do y... Oh, Draco is pregnant?» Tom asked and looked over to Draco who got beat red.

«What? When did this happen?» Narcissa asked. She looked really happy.

«In July, I am 3 months on way.» Draco blushed again.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled and Lily started to cry.

«Mum, what is wrong?» Harry asked worried.

« I am happy for you, I did never see you grow up and now you are having children of your own, I have lost so much» She put her arms around him and cried even more into his neck.

«I am so happy» She said after awhile. «But you know you are to young for children? You just got 17 Harry» She looked at him hard before she smiled again.

«Yes, we know, that is why we did not tell anything before now. That and because we need me in this war» Draco said

«Sure if you fight with us, we will win this war faster, but you don't have to. You are not a weapon like Dumbledore treated Harry, but we can discuss this later. I want to mark all of you, you have a attack to make tonight, except from Lily, Sirius and Draco. And yes Draco, your baby will not be affected by the mark, and ladies, I know your old mark have been hard to hide in dresses and such, so you can put a glamour over it so no one can see it. It is draining so I would not do it all the time, we can all do it if necessary, but don't do it if you don't need it.»

They all agreed on it and Tom put the mark on rest of them,

«Now, go on, have fun, and Harry, do what Lucius and Severus tells you, I am not hundred percent sure you are ready for this» Tom said with a raised eyebrow. Harry nodded and they took the cloak over them and apparated to muggle London.

«This will be fun» Lucius said and smirked, raised his wand and put a house on fire. Muggles saw them and the fire and started to scream and running away.

«Shoot after their legs, it is funny to see them jump» Severus whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled evilly and started to shoot fireballs after the muggles feet.

«STOP» He heard a voice behind him and turned around to face a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a wand raised to the level of his face.

«Greetings Tonks» Severus said to her. She recognised him.

«Severus, always a pleasure» She said. «Now, take your friends and leave»

«Or you do what? You are alone, people have left in panic, this house is already burned to much to repair it. I don't think the family managed to run out before the flames consumed the house. Yes, I believe Aurors and oblivaters are on their way, but we will be away before that, Harry said while he raised his wand back at her.

«I know you, I don't recognise your voice» She studied him.

«Yes, you know me, I have nothing against you personally, but you are on the wrong side and I will not hesitate killing you»

«Harry? What happened to you? You just decided you wanted to switch side?» She asked sadly.

«We have to go Harry, I can feel the aurors are coming» Lucius said. Harry nodded.

«See you later Tonks, tell Dumbledore that I said Hello» He bowed to her and apparated away.

She sighed and waited for the aurors to arrive.

They arrived at Marvolo Mansion and walked into Tom's office.

«How did it go?» Tom asked.

«Tonks arrived before we could do to much damage. We managed to put a house on fire and shoot after some muggles» Severus said.

«You did get the dark mark up?» He looked angrily at their face, they had obviously forgotten it.

«I sent it up just before we left» Narcissa said. Tom nodded and smiled to her.

«Did you get recognised?» he asked.

«Sev and Harry, but she already knew about them, but we are all known death eaters» Narcissa answered.

«I will send you out later this week, and that one will go smoothly, soon I will send you to the ministry, during the day» He smirked to them. «Of course we will not take over it yet, but Dumbledore does not know that. You may leave. Harry stay behind and Narcissa, go and get Draco we have something to discuss»

«Of course mylord» She said and walked out.

Some minutes later Draco walked in.

«You wanted to talk to me?» He asked.

«Yes, sit down» Tom pointed to a chair beside Harry. «You gave us some shocking news this morning Draco, don't look worried. I am just saying that we have to put the wedding a bit closer than we thought first. We will have a small wedding for us close family, since we can't have a huge wedding before the war is over»

«I have not asked him probably yet» Harry said and blushed. «I wanted it to be special, not under a meeting»

«You should have thought about that before you let him seduce you» Voldemort sneered to both of them and Harry gaped in shock.

«What?» Harry said disbelieving. He looked over to Draco who had his head bowed down and bit his under lip.

«You heard me, end of this discussion» Voldemort almost boiled with rage. Afraid something might happen Harry did not answer him.

«Now, it will be as I said»

Both Harry and Draco nodded.

«I will set it in two months from now»

«Two months? I can't wear that dress I already picked out in two months, I will look fat in two months» Draco said.

«You should have thought about that before you spread your legs to Harry, and do not talk to me like that, you are not married to Harry yet»

Draco's ears got extremely red again.

«How dare you talk to him like that?» Harry raised himself from the chair, anger pulsing around him. Draco still looked down and was red, tears in his eyes from the humiliating.

«Sit down Harry, you are family so I will not use any curses at you for talking to me that way. Don't once believe I am a nice man. You knocked your other up before you were wedded, we are going to be the rulers of the world that means no scandal like children out of wedlock, which you have already managed to do. Now shut up and listen to me. You are to be wedded in December, the wedding party will be held after our victory. I am from another time than you two and have another view on bastard children than the modern people have today, but I am sorry I spoke to you like that Draco»

They both nodded, but Harry was still really angry at how Voldemort had spoken to his fiancé and Draco still sat with tears in his eyes and would not look up. Shame burning inside of him.

«If you are afraid of public reaction on me being pregnant, make it 2 weeks before I start to show to much to hide it. I have tried to use a glamour but I don't think the baby wants to hide» Draco said.

«I agree with that, I will make the wedding for next Saturday» Voldemort said. «Now leave me»

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand and walked out. He was still very angry at Voldemort for how he had spoken to Draco. Harry also knew that Draco would think less about himself because of that. Draco had a problem with sleeping with Harry so early in the relationship. That Tom said he should have waited made the whole thing worse. Harry took him in to his room and placed him on the bed and sat beside him

«You OK?» Harry asked.

«Am I that slutty? We slept together after a couple of days after we got together. That is not a good thing, the same night we conceived this child. The potion I use to remove my period and as protection during sex, both in pregnancy and sexual diseases. I don't understand it»

«You are not slutty, yes, we slept together pretty quickly, but we got something good out of it. We will soon be parents to a child who will grew up in a world were it is peace, were purebloods are going to a school for purebloods and learn things and muggle borns will not hinder them, we are young, but we have help. I am the bloody heir to Lord Voldemort. Do you think I should change my name to Lord Harry?»

Draco laughed at this.

«No, not really, it sounded silly.»

«I guess, are you better now?» Harry asked.

«Yes, I am. Thanks» Harry kissed him.

«Come, lets take a walk» Harry said and took Draco's hand.

A week later Harry asked if it was possible to get Hermione, Ron and Pansy from Hogwarts to the wedding.

«Only if it is a Hogsmead weekend, because no one of us can enter Hogwarts with the mark without the staff knowing it» Tom said. Harry nodded and decided he needed to write to Ron and ask.

Hi Ron, how are you? I was wondering if you had a Hogsmead weekend next Saturday. I need you, Herm and Pansy to come. I am going to be married that day. Can you please get at least out of school ground? Neither of us can get into the school. Please send me a letter back and tell Pansy and Herm, if you can manage, you can borrow dresses and a suit of us, it will be a problem to bring that to Hogsmead.

Your friend always H.

He walked over to Hedwig,

«Here, bring this to Ron at Hogwarts.» He said and put a charm on her so she was black instead of white. She hooted insulted but flew out of the window and towards Hogwarts.

The black haired boy walked down to Draco's room where Draco was waiting for him.

«Hi gorgeous» Harry said when he came into the room.

«Hi Harry» Draco smiled up to him from the floor.

Harry gave him a weird look when he saw what Draco was doing.

Draco blushed.

«I have to do it for the baby» He was sitting almost naked on the floor with his legs on the bed and hands in the air.

«Why?» Harry sat down beside him.

«You know, Voldemort have gotten the Veela's over at our side, one of them was a medi-witch Veela and wanted to see how my pregnancy was compared to a pure female Veela's pregnancy. She told me it was not much, but I had to do this so all the magic could run down to my stomach to the baby. She also told me that the wild-sex thing we had in the summer was from the baby. It wanted to know it's parents were together.» Draco smiled and took his feet down from the bed and sat down facing Harry.

«is this too weird for you? Do you want to marry a fully human girl?»

«No, I love you» Harry said and put his arms around the more feminine one.

«I should dress, I am just sitting here in my underwear» Draco was to go up when Harry stopped him.

«No, don't. I like you this way» Harry took him in his arms and lifted Draco up and threw him at the bed.

«Harry» Draco giggled.

Harry walked over to the other boy and started kissing him.

«Should we wait until we are wedded?» Draco asked.

«Why?»

«Just wondering, ok, we don't» Draco smiled and kissed him again.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day after Harry woke up beside a still sleeping Draco. For once had their sex been slow and sweet. Not roughly like most of the time. Harry raised himself up and looked at his sleeping fiancé.

Draco slept peacefully and Harry thought he looked innocent, but knew what he really was like. Draco lay on his back, naked, with and arms over his stomach and one over his head. Harry put his hand over Draco's small bulge. He had started showing now, and in a couple of weeks he was not going to be able to hide it.

«You are awake?» Draco mumbled.

«Yes, but it is still early, go back to sleep» Harry said and kissed Draco's head and Draco rolled around and fell asleep again. Harry chuckled and took on a pair of jeans and a tshirt and walked out of the room. He walked to the owlery and found a owl with a letter to him from. He took the letter from the owls leg and saw it was from Ron. He opened it and started reading.

Hi Harry.

You're getting married on Saturday? You know how young you are? Anyway, congrats mate, I have to agree Draco is really hot as a girl. To the case, sure, I can come. Mione and I have some problems, but Pansy's father is a DE you know. He will bring her out from school for that day. I am sure we will find something, if you send us the mauroders map, we can sneak out. If we are caught we can say we were on a date. I am sure we will find a way.

Wishing you the best.

Ron.

Harry smiled and wrote a answer back and acciod the map and put it with the letter and tied it to the owls leg. As he saw the owl flew away, he thought about the coming weekend. He was going to be married with the person he loved. He just hoped that everything would be OK until Draco had given birth. He was needed in many of the battles. Dumbledore was one of those who were going to be hard to kill. Many of the high leaders were going to be hard. Not just were they powerful, but they had a lot of security guards around them. They were lucky to have the Veela's, werewolves and the Vampires on their side, but Dumbledore had the Giants, the banshees, the centaurs, the dragons, and many other creatures from the wood, both light and dark. Voldemort had also the dementors.

That Saturday Harry rose up early. He suddenly remembered what day it was. He was getting married. He looked over to the watch. He had three hours, to dress, shower, and to make himself ready.

He stepped out of the bed and was about to go to the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door.

«Enter» He said and saw a red head poke in.

«Ron, hi, you made it» Harry smiled.

«Hi, I see you have stood up, I had to run down here to see that your ass was out of the bed, someone was very stressed, ok I am here for awhile, I think Draco is going to explode» Ron shivered and Harry laughed.

«Sure, stay, I am just taking a shower» Harry walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower and enjoyed the warm water running over him.

At the other side of the Manor, a furious blond screamed to everyone.

«What do you mean you don't know where my shoes is?» He asked disbelieving to one of the maid that was rented to help at the wedding.

«I am not sure, miss, they were here right here» The frightened girl answered. She had no idea that this was a wedding for the dark lord's heir. If she had known, she would not have been this calm.

«So find them» Draco said. He was stressed. Had he knew it would be this much work, he would have done half of it the evening before.

The maids run around him and stressed with everything. It became to much for him.

«STOP, all of you out, I want my mother, Pansy and Hermione in here, the rest of you go and do something you can manage» He said.

«yes, miss» The maids said and ran out. After a couple of minutes came Narcissa in.

«Whats wrong? I have never seen someone that scared before» Narcissa said.

Draco just snorted, of course she had, she was one of the hunters.

«Well, ok. I have, but what is wrong?»

«They were useless. Did not do a thing right» Draco said. «I am going to take a shower, can you make something out of the mess?»

«Of course Honey» she said and smiled. Draco walked into the shower.

«Ouch, Ron, don't stick the needle into me» Harry said. Ron tried to set the flower into the chest pocket and stick it there with a needle so it would not fall out.

«Sorry, but you have to stay still»

«Yeah, whatever, I am sure, Draco have no problems, he just have to take on a dress»

Ron stared at him and shook his head.

Draco came out of the shower. He had used a drying spell on him so his hair was not wet. Shrank his dick and put on some underwear. A red and white bra and thong.

«I have managed to get some control over this» Narcissa said. In a corner Pansy and Hermione sat and looked at the boy/girl.

«It is unfair, he looks better in underwear than I do, and he is a boy» Pansy whined. Draco had just walked into the room in just his thong and bra.

Draco raised e eyebrow to Pansy.

«Well, it is true» She said and Hermione started to laugh.

«You look both gorgeous»

«Anyway» Draco said. «Let's continue, do you have my stocking mum»

«Sure, here honey» Narcissa said and gave him a couple of white stockings.

He pulled them on.

«Now, lets put on the dress» Narcissa said. The dress was of three layers. First it was the under dress. It was a simple white dress that went to the ankles and was a tube top. Narcissa took a red corset.

«Not a corset today, I will not be able to move properly» Draco whined.

«Hush, you will be a lady today, all of us will have a corset» Narcissa said and tightened the lace and Draco gasped.

«Not so bloody tight» Draco breathed out. «You are damaging the baby»

«No, I am not, but ok you win, not so tight for the baby's sake»

The second dress was a another white dress. It was made so that the skirt of the dress swinged better Also a tube top . The 3rd dress was red. Blood red. It was tight around the middle, but all the layers of the other dresses did so that the bulge didn't show. It went down to the ankles. And tube top. Narcissa took a necklace with a red stone and put it around Draco's neck.

«Now, take on your shoes, and sit down. We have to fix your hair and make up.» Narcissa said and Draco sat down.

«What is taken them so long time?» Harry whined.

«Mate, have you any idea how much a woman has to do before something like this?» Ron said and rolled his eyes.

«Put on a dress, make their hair and make up» Harry said.

«Do you know how long that is taking?»

«An hour?» Harry asked.

«The dress alone takes an hour, specially that one Draco is wearing today, it is beautiful, but I can only imagine how long it will take to put it on, the make up will take some time and the same does the hair, but they will use magic on the hair to make it look the same during the whole wedding»

«Wow» Harry said. «Lets sit down and wait. I am sure, we will notice when they arrives»

«You look stunning Draco» Hermione said. «Too bad I am taken» She earned a slap on the back of her head from Pansy who mock glared at her, but she agreed. All the three other women was already finished dressed when they had started helping Draco.

Hermoine had a brown dress which matched her hair. Pansy had a pink dress that went to her knees; both of the girls had made their hair into a fancy doing. Narcissa had a black dress, a simple one, but looked very good. She had her long blond hair falling around her.

The four of them walked out of the room. Harry and Ron still sat down in a chair and chatted. The guest walked in to the room and sat down on a chair each. The two boys raised themselves up. Ron was Harry's best man and Pansy was Draco's maid of honour. Draco walked up and stood beside Harry.

«You look nice» Harry whispered to him and he smiled and blushed.

«We are here today to make Harry James Potter and Draco Malfoy a wedded couple. They will from this day on be one, they will unite in love, magic, respect, soul and heart» The priest talked and talked about bounding, how they would become one, and how they would forever be together, that their magic would be connected and make them both more powerful, Harry had to smile at this. Draco surely had no need for more power.

«Do you take Draco Malfoy as your spouse? To cherish him to love him and to respect him and to be a part of you and you a part of him» The priest asked.

«I do» Harry said and smiled to Draco who smiled back.

«Do you Draco Malfoy take Harry James Potter as your spouse? To cherish him, to love him and to respect him and to be a part of you and you a part of him?»

«I do» Draco breathed out, when the two words were out both the boys felt a their magic going out of their body and a new magic going in suddenly all of it stopped and they were back to normal, just breathing heavily.

«Now that your magic is bounded forever, you can kiss the bri-husband» the priest said, clearly confused why he had to say he, him and husband about Draco, who was clearly female.

Harry smiled and leaned down to Draco and kissed him softly on the lips.

After the ceremony the closest family were left. They had a better dinner and a small party. Harry sat in a chair and chatted with Sirius. He started to get bored and wondered where his wife was. He did need to look for long; Draco was standing with a pale blond woman. His first thought was that it was Narcissa, but with a closer look he saw that he had never seen her in his life. He excused himself from Sirius and walked over.

«Hey hon» He said and put a hand on Draco's back.

«Hey Harry, I was just talking with Yuni, she is a veela and have told me alot about the hermaphrodite veela pregnancy» Draco said and smiled.

«Nice to meet you Yuni» Harry said and put out a hand.

«Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Potter»Yuni said with a calculating look. Like she was looking if Harry was good enough for the only hermaphrodite that existed, and the Veela ruler. They talked for awhile and she obviously accepted him after awhile.

«Well nice meeting you Mr Potter, but I have to go, Draco if you ever need me you now where to find me» She said before she walked away.

«Care to retire for the night?» Harry asked Draco.

«Yeah sure, just let me tell my mum that we're leaving» Harry nodded and Draco went to tell his mother.

When Draco came back they walked from the room and into the hallway. In the middle of the room, they heard moaning and they both turned over to the sound.

«What's that?» Harry asked, wearily, in case of attack. Draco grinned and made a motion that told Harry to be quite and they walked quietly towards the sound. In a corner between some curtains Pansy and Hermione was entangled together. Pansy's dress was up at her waist her legs was spread out and Hermione's fist were up between her legs. Pansy's moaned and massaged one of her breasts. Hermione had her face in Pansy's neck and breathed fast. Harry and Draco stood behind the corner and looked over to them. Harry looked over to the two girls behind the curtain and looked down to the blond before him. He looked him over and started unbutton the buttons on Draco's back. The top of the first dress fall of and Draco turned around and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

«Anything you want?» He asked slightly amused.

«Yeah, you» Harry said brushing his hand over Draco's stomach and chest. Draco started breathing heavily. Harry leaned down to Draco when they suddenly heard a high moan from the corner. They looked over and saw Pansy riding out her orgasm against Hermione's chest. It seemed like it took forever but suddenly she slumped down and rested on Hermione's shoulder, who was stroking her now lose hair.

«Let's go, before they notice us» Harry whispered and Draco nodded, but before they got to the door they heard a cough behind them. Guilty looking they looked behind.

«Liked what you were seeing?» Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Pansy stood behind her looking embarrassed.

Harry grinned.

«Always fun watching two girls going at it»

Hermione shook her head in a amused way.

«So it is ok if me and Pansy watched you and Draco then?»

«Well, no you see, I am the only one to get to see Draco that way»

«Hey» Draco said and made a mock insulted face.

«Well, ladies, however this was fun, but we have to go. You know, new wedded have their needs» Harry said and grabbed Draco's hand and started walking to the way out.

«Yeah, new wedded, like you didn't have that need before» Hermione yelled after them and Harry and Draco laughed when they walked out of the room.

«Should we go back or should we go somewhere else?» Pansy asked, smiling innocently.

«Let's go. I want to watch them, but I will let them be for their wedding night» Hermione answered.

«So, let's go to our room» she smiled.

The weeks after the wedding went fast and soon it became months. Harry took more and more part in the planning with the dark lord.

«I am pleased with you Harry» Tom said one time they were planning a attack on Hogwarts.

«Yeah, I know. Me and Lucius and our group will attack Hogwarts while you other take the ministry, since Hogwarts just is a leading manoeuvre it won't take long before we come to join you»

«Of course, try to get rid of that nasty old man Dumbledore; if you manage to kill him I will be very happy»

«I'll try, I just have to send a message to our loyal students at Hogwarts, I don't want them to be harmed» Harry said and walked out. On the way to the owlery he met Draco.

«Hey baby» He said. «Care to join me to the owlery»

«Sure» Draco smiled. He took Harry's hand and walked beside, or rather waddled beside Harry. Draco had grown quite big the last couple of weeks. Now 5 months pregnant, he had no way in hiding it. Up in the owlery, Harry wrote a quick note to Ron and Remus. Telling them about what was going to happen and asking Ron to tell Hermione and Pansy, and to act like they were on Dumbledore's side.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two days later; Harry, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and many others death eaters apparated to Hogwarts in the break of dawn. The castle was still in sleep.

«Narcissa, break up the wards please» Harry said.

She nodded.

«Yes, of course milord» She sent a curse towards the castle, but before the light hit the old castle, it hit an invincible wall and a huge crack was heard.

«Guess they heard us now» Harry muttered before he cast another curse, this time it hit the castle and you could practically see the rocks shaking.

«Very good Milord» Lucius said. «Now we have to go»

They ran towards the entrance but was hit by another invincible wall.

«I will not let you in» The voice of Albus Dumbledore said behind it.

«You think you can keep us inside here?» Harry said. They had their cloaks and masks on.

«Yes, I think so Harry, neither of you are that powerful to break this wall» Dumbledore said calmly.

«We will get through, Severus and Narcissa work the wall» Harry said.

They could hear children running around in the castle.

«I am sending them to a safe place» Dumbledore said.

«I guess, I have no intention hurting a child»

«You can never be too careful» the old man said and walked away.

«Soon finished?» Harry asked Severus patient. «We have other places we need to be»

Severus nodded and suddenly the wall broke. You could practically feel the power in the air as the invincible wall fall down.

They ran all over.

«Search the castle for Dumbledore and other important people we might need, I am taking down the great hall» Harry said and ran towards the great hall. He saw that they had locked the doors the same way they did with Sirius Black a few years back.. It was funny that they used the same on him. Not that it would keep him out of course, with one spell he had blasted up the entire door.

Children screaming and crying and Dumbledore standing on the other side of the room.

«I warn you now Mr Potter, that if you don't go back to where you come from I will need to take drastic actions»

«Oh, I will leave soon, I just came here to do something. AVADA KEDAVRA» Harry shouted and the green light almost hit Dumbledore but he managed to cast himself to the side.

«Almost» Dumbledore said quietly, now looking sad. «I have called aurors»

«You think there is enough aurors to cover everywhere?» Harry asked calmly, raising the wand again.

«No, but I don't think you are quite into this. I guess you missed me with purpose, you don't want to kill me, you are a light wizard, that's why the attack in London failed. You didn't dare to kill anyone» Dumbledore said, still calmly.

«You really think so? Let me show you»

The student had until now remained quiet, but when Harry said this and walked from the door entrance and in to the room people started panicking. The dark haired boy walked by several students, Dumbledore tried to walk through the crowd from the other side of the room, but the students didn't let him. They tried to run towards the other side where Dumbledore was standing away from Harry. They ran to that side of the room. Harry saw a redhead and walked over.

«Harry, you don't want to do that» Dumbledore said.

«Oh, I wont?» Harry took Ron by the neck and turned him around facing Dumbledore with his wand pointing toward Ron neck.

«You don't think I will kill my best friend, the person that mean so much to me that he was chosen in the triwizard as the person that meant most to me. You don't think I will kill him?» Harry asked.

«No, I don't think so» Dumbledore said. Ron didn't know if he should be afraid or not. This was Harry after all, but he was also the grandchild of the dark lord who didn't care who he shot an AK after.

«Sorry Ron» Harry mumbled and Ron heart stopped with fright. «You are quite right old man, even though the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin, I got into Griffindor by a reason. I treasure my friends. I won't kill them by my own hand, but it doesn't mean I won't hurt them» Harry said and pushed Ron to the floor.

«Crucio» the dark haired boy said and with a emotionless face he watched his best friend being tortured by his own hand. Ron's scream rang in the hall.

«Harry, stop, I get your point» Dumbledore said with a tired voice, how could this happen to his wonder boy?

«Good» Harry said and lifted the curse.

«You fucking bastard» Ron said, jumping up from the floor, people were standing against the walls and Harry, Ron and Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room. Lucius was standing in the doorway and watching so no one dared to enter or go out of the door.

«I trusted you, you were my fucking best friend» Ron said glaring at Harry. He was a bit worried Ron would expose himself as a spy, with Remus gone on a mission for the order, he needed Ron, but he didn't need to worry. Ron didn't say anything.

«Relax Ron, I will keep you safe during this war» Harry said. «We have to retire now» The green eyed boy turned to Dumbledore who just stood there watching him he raised his wand and muttered something in Latin and a purple colour hit him right in the chest and the old man fall to the ground. The whole hall panicked. People were screaming and running around. Lucius had a hell of a job to keep them all in one place.

«What did you do to him?» Ron asked.

«I cursed him. Maybe he survive, maybe not, it is one of mine inventions, I have not found a cure yet, so I doubt he survive» Harry grinned and Ron shook his head amused.

«You sick fuck, guess you have to go to the ministry now, but Harry? Please don't use that one on me anymore»

Harry laughed.

«Can't promise anything Ron, I did it out of necessity»

Ron nodded at that.

«I need to go, come on people move it» Harry yelled at his people.

«Yes milord» Lucius said and all the death eaters apparated away and to the ministry.

«Took you long enough» Was the first thing Harry heard when he popped just outside of the ministry.

Harry looked up at his grandfather and grinned.

«Yeah, I know. I had a old man to deal with, he was a bit harder than I thought»

«But he won't interfere with us here?» Voldemort asked.

«No, he won't, I am sure they will find a cure, even though I said something else to Ron and the rest» Voldemort nodded at this.

«Go on now child. Have fun, kill those of importance» Harry laughed and raised his wand and ran into the building. Around in the building there were death eaters fighting aurors. The first person Harry came across was a pink haired woman.

«Tonks» He greeted cheerfully.

«Harry» She said, tears glistening in her eyes. «Please end this Harry, I know you are good»

«You really think so, you know who my parents are, don't you?» he asked walking closer to her.

«Yes, Lily and James Potter»

«Do you know who her parents are?» Still walking closer.

«N-n-no» she stuttered, clearly confused. She walked further back for every step he took closer. Now she stood with her back against the wall and Harry leaned in closer.

«if it wasn't for me being married and the madam will be extremely mad at me for this, I would have a great pleasure in you» He grinned at her and she stared at him.

«Married? To whom?»

«Oh my little wife. She is adorable; I think you heard of her, Darla Malfoy»

«The Malfoy girl who found you at the Malfoy Manor, tortured» she breathed. He nodded.

«Good, now, back to who my grandparents are»

«I don't know who they are, some muggles from somewhere»

«Oh no, my grandfather is the dark lord himself» Harry pressed himself into her and smelled her scent.

She trembled with fear.

«Avada Kedavra» he said and the lifeless body fell to the floor. He ran further into the building. The death eaters were more than there was aurors. They were leading. He ran to a door where he knew the important people in the ministry were hiding.

The door was blocked with the same wards that were on Hogwarts. Now knowing how to remove them, he broke them with a spell and opened the door. Inside there was a hallway and several doors.

Walking through the hall he opened the first door. He looked around and saw nothing, still he sent flames into the room leaving a route to the door if someone in there wanted to run towards him and get a more merciful death than flames. No one came. Shrugging, he closed the door and locked it. A few steps further he heard screaming from the room. He recognised the voice as Kingsley's. Chuckling for himself he walked further down the hall.

«Hello Fudge» He said opening the door. The old man behind the desk got very red when he saw who it was.

«What do you want?»

Harry did not even bother to respond before he cast the killing curse towards the minister. The fat man fell to the ground lifeless. Sighing he walked through the offices and killed the people inside them.

The last one he walked in was Arthur inside. Arthur looked up when he stepped inside.

«Harry» the redheaded man said, with a bit of anger and bitterness. «We have always been kind to you, how do you repay us?»

«I have not said a word about harming you have I? I have a proposition for you» Harry said lazily.

«What?» Arthur raised a eyebrow and watched Harry wearily.

«Yes, well, you see, I love the Weasley's as my family. Don't look at me like that; I can love like anyone else. So, join me, fight for me» Harry said.

«No, I cannot do that Harry, what your beliefs are is wrong, I can't fight for beliefs I don't believe in»

«Oh well, what a pity» Harry said and walked towards Arthur. Weasley Sr back away so fast that it made Harry grin.

«You act like I would hurt you» Harry laughed. Arthur stared at him, wondering what he wanted to do.

Harry walked over to him and gave him a book. Tom Riddles diary. Arthur's eyes widened.

«This is a portkey that will bring you to a small house. I will ask all of your family the same question. You are the first, those who are not joining you in that hut, have joined me. And believe me; I know all of your Weasley's will not see each other again for a long time»

«My family is honourable, I have raised my kids to well to ever join your side» Arthur said.

«You sure about that?» Harry asked, smirking.

«Yes» the redheaded man said fast, without doubt.

«Let me tell you something,» Harry said, leaning closer, whispering «Even though your youngest son does not have a mark on his arm, he is on our side, he is the best spy we have ever had»

The look on Arthur's face was hilarious, and Harry laughed.

«See you soon Mr Weasley» The dark lord's heir laughed. The portkey got activated and a second later Harry was alone in the room.

Whistling he walked outside. Killing off all the important people, but he knew, in no time, they would have built the ministry up again, but they would not be that strong in a long time. The ministry was now weakened and would be easy to take over. They needed Draco, there would be fights, but the war could not be fought with killing the important people. They needed to kill Dumbledore and the order. That would be harder with all the people who had joined him.

Outside he met Voldemort.

«I am proud of you Harry» the dark lord said to Harry who smiled back.

«Thanks Grandpa»

«Brat, what did you do to the Weasley?»

«Sent him away to our summer hut in Spain, Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family will think of him as dead until they see him when they join him, of course those who joins us will know he is alive»

Nodding, Voldemort started to instruct everyone around.

«We're pulling back now» Voldemort said to his followers and sent a burning to all the marks, signalling that they was to return to the Marvolo Manor.

Once they were at the Marvolo Manor, Harry and Voldemort stood before the circle of death eaters. Harry looked over the circle to find his spouse, but Draco was not there.

«Grandpa, can I leave to find Draco? He is not here.» Harry asked. Voldemort scanned the crowd and nodded. Noticed that both Lucius and Narcissa was there.

Voldemort started the meeting and Harry left.

Running down the hallways, he searched for Draco. He was a bit worried about his mate. Draco had been silent the last past days. Harry felt guilty about the blond boy...er.. girl...? He had been busy with training and working and had barely seen his pregnant spouse the last couple of days.

«Draco, where are you?» Harry yelled out.

No answer. Being tired with looking for him, he searched for the blond boy in his dark mark. The mark lead him towards one of the bedrooms. Frowning Harry locked the door up and walked into the dark room.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

«Draco? Are you in here?» he whispered.

«I'm here.» A whisper came back.

«What are you doing in the guestroom?» the dark haired boy asked.

«Well, I knew you would be looking for me» Draco said as Harry turned on the light.

On the bed was Draco laying with a red sleeping dress on.

«What the hell Draco?» Harry said almost angrily. «I almost got worried about you. You weren't at the death eater meeting? You know how mad Tom is going to get»

«At his bloody heir? You have not used any time on me this past couple of days. I am feeling alone» Draco said waddling over to Harry. The dark haired boy smiled and put his arms around his pregnant mate and kissed him.

«I have missed you too» he said and smiled.

«Missed? Did I say anything about missing, I was bloody horny. Now I want you to fuck me, it has been too long since last time» Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his small dress over his head and stood before Harry just in his underwear, that also was red.

«You really do love red don't you?» Harry asked, slightly amused.

«Yes, you know that. Now fuck me» Draco said and kissed him.

Chuckling the dark heir kissed him back. And soon they were moaning into each others mouth.

Draco stopped first, pushing Harry into the bed.

«You are too slow» The blond whined.

«Sorry» the other boy mumbled and let himself be undressed into nothing. Draco reached to his own back and clipped his bra off and tossed of his panties. Even with the bulge on his stomach Draco was hot.

«You have nothing male now?» Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

«Until birth, my mid-wife said it was the body that didn't need it now»

Harry nodded at this and kissed his husband/wife and lay down on his back. The slytherin crawled over him and pushed himself down on Harry's erect penis. No foreplay, they did not bother. They knew the other loved them. Draco started rocking back and forth on Harry's member and moaned. Harry raised his upper body up and kissed the boy who was riding him.

«It is a wonder that you manages to do this now» Harry breathed out.

«Why?» the gasped response was.

«Because your stomach is so big now, that is should be a problem for you with the balance»

«Oh please, I am a Malfoy, normal rules do not apply for us» it was supposed to come out as a chuckle, but came out as a moan.

«Ride me faster Draco»

«Sure» Draco started riding his husband faster and both moaned at the pleasure.

Both came at the same time, spilling between them.

«You know, Tom is going to kill us» Harry mumbled before he fell asleep with his blond wife slumbering on his chest.

«HARRY POTTER» A voice yelled. Both teens jumped out from their sleeping slumber at the loud voice.

«What?» he asked tiredly. Watching out in the dark room to see who were there.

Turning on the lights the dark lord stood in the doorway.

«You fucking brat, you went out from a DE meeting to fuck your wife»

«No, I did not» Harry always got angry when he talked about Draco like that. Like Draco had no problems spreading his legs to anyone. As always Draco tried to hide under the blankets. He really hated how the dark lord talked about him sometimes.

«In my office Harry» Voldemort said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

«You ok?» Harry asked Draco who lay under the blankets.

«Yes, but I hate how he speaks to me, or rather about me» Draco said frowning.

«I know, it makes me angry too. I think it is because he was raised that way, to believe sex outside of marriage for a woman is a great sin or something» Harry said as he jumped out of the bed and searched the floor for his clothes.

«He should not say that, since we actually are married» Draco said, helping Harry with the search for their clothes, which laid spread everywhere.

«I know, I will talk to him again» Harry frowned and stepped into his trousers. Draco nodded and gave him the shirt.

When they both were dressed Harry kissed Draco.

«I see you tonight?» he asked.

«Yes, I have a appointment with the mid-wife, want to come?» Draco asked.

«Sure, if I am not dead because of a certain dark lord.» he joked, but suddenly he felt his arm go warm. «Oh shit, I need to go Draco» He kissed the blond one goodbye and ran down the hallways and towards his grandfather's study.

Outside the study he took a breath and knocked on.

«Enter» the icy voice from the room said. Harry breathed out and walked in.

«Harry» The dark lord said with a angry voice.

«Tom» Harry said back, still not used to say grandpa or something similar.

«You disappoint me»

«Yes, sir»

«Going from a DE meeting to fuck you wife» the anger in the voice was dripping.

«I had not seen him the whole day, it got me worried» Harry said back. The dark lord raised himself from the chair and walked towards his grandson with red eyes of anger.

«So, when you found him you decided to fuck him?» he breathed into Harry's ears.

«Well, he was tempting» the dark haired boy shook with anger.

«Tempting, of course he was tempting, if it had not been for his extremely power I would not have let you marry him»

«Why the hell not?» Harry had to whisper not to do anything stupid.

«Because you too slept together before your wedding, that's why. You are 17 years old, Draco is still 16 and he waits your child, it says something about him»

«WE WERE TWO ABOUT IT» Harry screamed, he had no control over himself any longer.

«I know, but did you get penetrated?» The dark lord asked.

«MAYBE I DID, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?? MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS»

«Do not take that tongue with me, sit down and listen»

«NO, YOU LISTEN, IF YOU ARE TO RULE THE WORLD, YOU CAN'T KEEP IT IN THE 1900 CENTURY FOREVER, IDEALS CHANGES, IS IT NOT A FREE WORLD WE ARE MAKING AND YOU MAKE YOUR HEIR'S SPOUSE SOUND LIKE A COMMON WHORE»

«CRUCIO» The curse hit Harry without a warning and the teen rolled around on the floor in pain. How he wished it would end.

«Love makes you weak Harry» he heard in the background. The pain stopped and Harry lay on the floor panting.

«No, it doesn't. One thing Dumbledore teached me, which he was right, Your inability to love, is your greatest weakness. You don't know what it is» Harry breathed out.

«CRUCIO» The pain hit him again, but it did not last that long this time.

«Love is a weakness Harry, you can't love and rule the world, it will break your heart»

«Grandpa, please, stop» Harry begged, hoping he would with begging.

«Crucio» again it hit him and he screamed before blacking out.

«Harry, darling» Harry woke up to the soft voice of Draco.

«What happened?» he asked, voice breaking.

«I think you pissed the Lord off, very much off. The grounds of the manor have been shaking a lot» The blond boy said and took Harry's hand. «How are you feeling?»

«I am feeling fine, just a bit sore in every muscle I have, but weren't we supposed to check on the baby today»

«Harry, you have been in coma for 2 days, the Lord's curse was out of anger and you took much of it»

«What? That bastard» Harry got angry, why did the thing that called himself his grandfather torture him.

«Harry, calm down. He was very upset; I think he has a problem with love. Don't look at me like that, think about it. He is angry with me or us every time we sleep together, he kills every couple he comes over, he is jealous of people who are in love»

«He loved my grandmother» Harry said.

«Yeah, maybe he did, but that is several years ago, she died you know. It hurt him, I guess he is afraid to love again, because when he lost her, he broke»

«You know, Draco, you are really smart sometimes» Harry said. He was going to the bottom of this.

«Thanks, I know. I am a Malfoy after all»

«Maiden name yes, you are a Potter now» Harry grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.

After a check with the nurse Harry walked down to where Voldemort was sitting. He knocked on the door and when he heard Voldemort say enter he walked inside.

The dark lord eyed him when he walked to the desk and sat down in the chair in front of him.

They just sat and stared at each other for a long time.

«What do you want?»the older man asked.

«Your story, how you grew up, your years after Hogwarts, how you meet grandmother, yes I know, I heard a lot about you from Dumbledore, but I want the story from your point of view» Harry said.

«Why do you want this?»

«Because I want to understand you better» Voice betraying nothing.

«So you are analyzing me now?» Voldemort raised a eyebrow.

«You can say that, I want to know why you can't love»

«I will not tell you»

«Then I will not help you during this war, you are on your own»

«And why do you think I can't win without you?»

«Because I have Draco, he follows me, yes he has incredible powers, but he is not a leader, he needs someone to follow, and that person is me, and with him the Veelas will follow and so will many other creatures»

The dark lord made a strange sound, but started on his story.

Voldemort's story.

Tom Riddle's mum died when she gave birth to him, like the story from Dumbledore said. He grow up in a orphanage, he hated to live there. He let the basilisk out, and left Hogwarts after his 7th year and started getting followers, but what Dumbledore never told anyone was that Tom Riddle fell in love with a witch.

When Voldemort was 19 years old, he walked into a tavern to get more followers, spreading his words about getting a pure world, with pureblooded wizards, of course he was not stupid, killing muggles and muggleborn meant that everyone would die out, but he wanted to keep them separated, but almost none of his followers understood that, and it was too early in his reign to start correct them too much.

In this tavern a beautiful girl worked. She was about 20, a year older than Tom and had green eyes and red hair. Slim, but curvy. Tom knew instantly that this was the woman he was meant for. The future dark lord collected facts about her, her name, which was Zeren, . He found out how old she was, where she lived and so on.

Of course she did not want him, he being younger than herself and owning nothing except for what he was standing in.

One day when she was closing the tavern he stood outside when she came out.

«What do you want?» She asked, slightly annoyed at the young boy. He was handsome enough, with dark hair and cold eyes, but he was too young for her.

«Give you this» he handed her a single black rose and walked away.

She took the rose and watched his back go away. A black rose was extremely difficult to grow and hardly anyone could afford it. She looked down on the rose again and back up at him. She smiled to herself, she would give in to him, but he had to work for it.

Two days later he was back at the tavern again. He sat down at the bar counter and ordered a butter beer. She smiled at him and gave him a pint of beer. There was just a few others in the tavern that day.

«Its quiet today» he said, just to make conversation.

«Yeah, it is usually that on a Sunday morning, people are sleeping out their hangovers» she smiles to him.

«When do you quit here?»

«Around 12 PM, I have a break to four; my sister is taking that shift»

«Want to do something?» he asked and blushed. She agreed and excused herself to clean up the tables after those who have eaten breakfast at her place.

At 12 PM she switches with her sister and walks out with Tom beside her.

«What do you want to do?» he asked her.

«I don't know. Somewhere I can get to know you»

«What about I buy you lunch and then a walk in the park?» he asked.

«yeah, sure»

They ate lunch together and found quickly out that they had a lot in common. Both were obsessed with the dark arts and purity of wizard's blood.

«So you are like a dark lord? Like Grindwald?» she asked.

«yeah, something like that, only I am not going to be killed by Dumbledore»

«I hope not» Zeren said. «My parents were supporter of him. Both got the kiss after a couple of years in Azkaban.»

«So sorry» He took her hand and they walked for awhile in silence.

Their relationship grew, as did Tom's power. He had several old families supporting him and the terror spread around. Zeren was often with him on the raids and killed a lot of muggles. He had been a bit worried about her being to kind and nice to accept his career, but after awhile they understood they were made for each other.

After the first raid together they both came out of the muggle house with blood running down on both of them. Zeren was a horrible sight, her hair was loose and her dress and body was drenched in blood. Smiling like a maniac she walked out with Tom behind her. Turning around, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. The adrenaline was pumping in her veins and made her incredible horny. She pushed herself into Tom, and felt that he felt it the same way. Still kissing they tumbled around and fell on the ground. They continued kissing. Tom opened his belt and laid down over her.

When they were finished they lay down on the grass and panted.

«Wow» Zeren said.

«Yeah, I agree» Tom whispered out. «I have a thing to do before we go» He stood up from the grass and pointed the wand to over the house and said a spell.

«MORSMORDERE» A skull with a serpent flowed over the house.

«Oh my God. How beautiful» The redheaded woman said and smiled.

«Thank you» Tom smiled back. «It is after all, our mark»

Zeren stood up as well and kissed him.

«Lets get out of here» She said smiling. He could not agree more.

Two and a half month later Tom came home to their house. They had stolen enough to buy themselves a mansion. Tom had dropped Riddle, and took Marvolo as his last name, so the Manor was now called the Marvolo Mansion. He had killed his father Tom Riddle several years ago, but he didn't want to live in that Manor, he despised his father. When Tom came home that night Zeren knelt over the toilet and vomited. The future dark lord ran over to her and stroked her back.

«You OK?» he asked.

«Yes, I am now. I just got really sick around the food. It made me nauseated.» She said leaning against her.

«If you are sure» he said, still worried.

«Yeah I am fine» she smiled and kissed him before standing up and continuing with the dinner.

He sat down at the table watched her. Zeren really was beautiful; she had even gotten more beautiful the last couple of months she had been with Tom. She sparkled and glowed. She smiled to him from over the casseroles. Her hair was in two pigtails and made her face sweet and innocent. Tom knew she wasn't. He had seen her kill. She was ruthless and dangerous. His true match.

«I love you» he said to her.

«What?» she asked, clearly confused.

«I love you» he said again and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled, a real smile, not one of those she smiled when she cut the head of a man with an axe, but one of true happiness, the one only love could wriggle out of a person.

«I love you too Tom» she kissed him. Only when they felt a burning smell they jumped from each other and she took the casseroles from the warm plate.

«Damn I burned it» she swore.

«I will buy you another house elf to help you» the young man said.

«What? Hell no, I like cooking dinner, we have already too many elves. They take the rest of the house» He just smiled at her.

A month later Tom was staring down at his 5 inches smaller girlfriend.

«You are what?»

«Pregnant»

«Oh»

«Is that all?»

«No»

«Then what?»

«My head is confused. How?»

«You know HOW»

«But...»

«But?»

«I can't have children»

«You don't want us?» now a trembling voice said.

«Of course I do, it is just that...»

«Well, please tell me» her sobbing breaking through.

«Hush, please calm down» Tom took his trembling girl into his arms and rocked her. «Of course I want both of you. I love you honey»

«You didn't act like that» she sniffled.

«I was just surprised, I have never thought about children» he said and kissed her.

During the pregnancy, Zeren grew weaker and weaker. They had taken her to several doctors and specialist but they had no idea what they could do for her. Tom was beside him with worries. His beautiful girl could not die; they had too much to do before either of them could do that.

With remorse and guilt he left his wife with the doctors and mid-wives to talk to a ministry guy about getting a job in the ministry. He needed that job, he would put the dark lord thing away for some years to their child was old enough. He would not take the risk being given the kiss or killed early in theirs child's life. He kissed his wife goodbye and promised he would be back in the evening.

«I love you» she said, smiling weakly.

«I love you too»

One final kiss and he left. Not knowing that this would be the last time he saw her alive.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Voldemort's story continue.

A few hours later Zeren's breath started to get unbalanced. One of the doctors examined her.

«We are losing her, we need to cut the baby out» The doctor said. Soon they were working on taking the baby out. After half an hour a cry could be heard in the room.

«It is a girl» The mid-wife said smiling at the tiny girl.

«Beautiful, but we lost the mother» another doctor said gloomily. He was feeling sorry for the person who was supposed to tell her boyfriend.

When Voldemort came back from the business trip he rushed from the fireplace and into Zeren's room. When he found the bed empty he got worried. Where had they put her?

«She is not here, Tom» a voice said behind him. Turning around the black haired man faced Dumbledore.

«Where is she Dumbledore?» Tom asked, biting back what he wanted to say to the older man.

«I am sorry Tom, she died giving birth to a girl, the baby was dead before she was born» the old man said gravely.

«What? No? She is not, I demand that you take me to both of them» Tom said, almost bursting with anger and fear.

«You can see Zeren, Tom, but they had to take the baby away. You don't want a child born out of wedlock to be seen. It is such a shame Tom. The girl is already been taken care of»

«No, I don't care, I want to see her» Tom said, biting back his tears.

«Sorry Tom, I will take you to Zeren»

When Tom stepped first into the room where Zeren laid he started sobbing. The future dark lord, had killed many, put death on many, not thinking what he did to others, now he knew what it felt like to lose someone close. He cried and cursed, he would put pain on everyone, he swore.

«I am sorry Tom» Dumbledore said before walking away.

After Zeren's funeral Tom closed himself and got more and more evil. He killed as many muggles and muggleborn that he could manage but it never became the same without Zeren. After a couple of years he became Voldemort. The darkest Lord the world had seen. People feared him and his followers. Seeing the dark mark terrified the entire British country. Marking his first death eater was a good experience and made him feel better about himself, but during the whole ceremony he thought about Zeren, how she was supposed to be there with him.

One day he heard the prophesy about Harry Potter. Tom decided it would be easiest to kill the kid when he was just a baby, so he took a couple of his most trusted followers with him and went to kill the Potters. Inside the house he fought against a man with unruly black hair. Why did he fight him, wasn't this man at his meetings? He was sure he had seen him before. He walked through Voldemort's own wards without it telling him that there was a spy at the meeting. Blocking the thoughts from his mind he said the killing curse and saw the man falling to the ground. A pity really, he was powerful and could have been a good follower. Walking through the other rooms, he looked at the house. To a normal person this could only have been a house to a commonly white family, but what he saw was a house to a dark family. Everything screamed dark magic. Frowning he opened the bedroom door and saw a woman with red long hair and green eyes. His first thought was Zeren, but looking closer he saw that it wasn't her, saddened by this fact he walked into the room.

«Give the child to me» he said gravely.

«No, you don't want to do this» she said backing away from him clinging her child to her chest.

Could he really kill her, this young woman who looked so like his Zeren?

«Step aside I don't need to kill you» he said.

«No, don't do it» she said, for the first time in history the dark lord had to close his eyes when he killed a person. He heard a thump and a child crying. Opening his eyes he saw the small boy crying on the floor. The child could not have been older than 15 months.

«Avada Kedavra» he says without feeling, but something happens, a big green light illuminated the room and the world went black.

«The rest of the story you already know» Voldemort said. «Narcissa Malfoy came to me and told me my daughter was alive, I went down and got her out of the chamber. The sadness I felt when I saw who it was. The woman I had tried to murder many years before. She still looked the same. Sleeping down in the chambers of secrets kept her from aging. So she told me about you, I was beside myself, I had tried to kill my heir, so after a couple of days just talking to Lily I sent you the letters and the books, and that Snake, where is she? Ninta»

«She is in the forest, finding herself a mate, been gone for a couple of months now, last time I saw her was at my and Draco's wedding. She popped by to say hello and congratulate me» Harry said, wondering why the dark lord changed subject.

«How do you know she is alive?» The dark lord asked still talking as though the story had never been told.

«I have a bracelet that will fall of once she is dead» Harry said. «Now, do not change the subject, I have not been told why it was wrong for me and Draco to have sex outside of marriage when clearly you and my grandmother did not sleep it separate beds»

«I hate talking about it»

«Deal with it, this is what makes you weak, emotions, you have them, but you close them away. You are so anxious to get revenge that you do not notice when you have other emotions»

«You are partly right, I still feel, but barely, Dumbledore have always said it was my lack of love that was my downfall and that I know nothing of it. That is not true, I hate seeing you and Draco pregnant before marriage because Dumbledore put into me that a child out of wedlock was a sin, and for some reason I was afraid you would lose Draco, like I lost Zeren. That is why I tried to get into your head that love is a weakness, to spare you, but I don't feel like that myself. I believe love is a good thing, but it hurts almost too much to be good» Voldemort said. «I hate talking about this, are you finished?»

«Yeah, sure» Harry said and walked out, before he stepped out of the room he was sure he heard Tom say something about a Marvolo curse. He walked in silence to his bedroom not bothering to ask what it was about.

Inside his bedroom Draco laid on his back on their bed. A blond girl stood over and pressed her hand on his stomach.

«What are you doing?» Harry asked and raised a eyebrow.

«Checking on the baby love» Draco said and smiled, taking a hand out, a motion for Harry to come over «Come here, it's kicking» Harry smiled and sat on his knees beside Draco on the bed.

Taking Harry's hand Draco led it to his stomach.

«Are you finished Evete?» Draco asked. «We'd like to be alone»

«Yes, soon, I just have to check the magical energy level» the blond girl smiled and she put her small hands on Draco. A blue light came from her hands and she smiled.

«Your baby is fine Draco»

The girl put her things together and walked out of the door, leaving the married couple alone.

«So, did you talk to the bastard?» Draco asked, his voice told Harry that he was not happy with the dark lord.

«Yeah, we cleaned out. I don't think you will be talked to like a whore anymore» Harry said and put his arms around the blond Veela.

«Good, I hate to turn my back on him and my family»

«Yeah, bet you do» Harry said, started to stroke the swollen stomach, started to feel a bit sleepy.

«Hmm, Harry?»

«Yeah?»

«Make love to me»

«hmm»

«Harry?»

«ZZZZ»

«Typical» Draco said annoyed, looking down at the sleeping boy, but smiled at the cute picture he made. «You are really scary when you sleep»

Draco tucked Harry in and went to the wardrobe and put on a black dress and a pair of black shoes. In the entrance hall he put his red coat on. The winter could be hard in Britain. After he had gotten pregnant he had put his high heels on the shelf. He hurt too much wearing them.

Outside in the garden, Draco sat himself down on a huge rock to think. Harry hardly had time with him anymore, and when he did it was like today, he fell asleep. Draco was bored, he had never imagined himself a life as the spouse of the future dark lord, but if he had, he would never have believed it to be this boring. Maybe it was better after the baby was born. He would have his hands full with the baby, but that was not true either. His child would be taken care of by nannies and baby sitters; he would hardly see the baby. The thought made him sad, but no hermaphrodite had ever taken care of their own babies.

So deep in his own thoughts he never heard the footsteps coming closer to him.

«Hey, Draco, can your old father join you?» Draco looked up to see the face of his father Lucius Malfoy.

«Yeah sure, sit down.»

«Yeah, but it is a rock, you know, Malfoys never sit on the ground» He said.

«I'm a Potter now, and they don't have the dignity to care» Draco muttered but stood up.

«Come on Draco, lets take a walk like we used to» Lucius said and gave Draco his arm for support. The teenager took his father arm and walked beside him.

«You seem upset over something» Lucius asked.

«No, I'm fine» Draco said and smiled.

«Draco, you can't fool me, even when you have changed your features and are almost unrecognisable, I can still read you like when you were a kid, what is bothering you?»

«Harry never time for me and when he does he falls asleep. I am bored father. I only hang around the other Veela and they are chatting about how exited they are about taking care of my baby for me. I am not going to see it. It's like I am only a breeding thing for them. I know Harry loves me, that is not it, it is just he is never around, am I that ugly now? I am fat, could that be it?»

Lucius stopped after the out spurt and looked at him.

«I am sure Harry doesn't see you as fat, he is very busy, I am sure if you talk to him, he will make himself time, and who says you will not see your baby? You are one of the most powerful beings in the world. No one can tell you to do what you don't want to. And you have the advantage of being a Malfoy, not everyone has that» Lucius smiled to his son.

«Yeah, I guess, thanks for listening» Draco said. They walked for awhile just catching up.

«Draco, are you okay?» Lucius asked after a while, Draco had gotten pale and walked even slower than he had to start with.

«Yes, I am just tired» Draco said, but winced.

«Draco!!» Lucius said.

«My stomach hurts» the hermaphrodite said and clutched his swollen stomach.

«Oh my god» Lucius said looking down on the blood on the snow around Draco.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

«Draco, are you okay?» Lucius asked, Draco had gotten pale and walked even slower than he had to start with.

«Yes, I am just tired» Draco said, but winced.

«Draco!!» Lucius said.

«My stomach hurts» the hermaphrodite said and clutched his swollen stomach.

«Oh my god» Lucius said looking down on the blood on the snow around Draco.

«It hurts» Draco sobbed holding on to his father's arms. «Make it stop»

Lucius Malfoy stood like frozen watching the snow gets bloodier.

«Father, please» another sob took him out of his frozen state. Not saying anything he grabbed the teenager and lifted him up in bride style and ran to the castle. Banging the doors open he ran with everything he had towards Draco and Harry's room, where he knew all the maternal equipment was. He felt the blond boy get limper in his arms and Draco's hand held a weak grab on to Lucius's jacket.

«Hurts» was all that came out of the youth's mouth.

«Severus, Harry, Lily, Narcissa, anyone here?» Lucius yelled through the hall.

«Lucius what is wrong?» Narcissa came running out of the library door with Lily behind her.

«Draco, he..» Lucius did not manage to say a thing.

«Take him to his bedroom»» Lily Potter said and they ran to the boys bedroom.

The shot the door up and laid the boy/girl down on the bed.

«Lucius run and find his mid-wife» Narcissa said. «Lily, would you run and get Harry?» The two of them ran out the door, leaving the blond woman alone with the bleeding blonde.

«Draco, honey, are you there?» Narcissa asked. She only got a whimper to answer.

«Listen, I will remove your clothes now, just relax»

«Hurts» a whimper was said.

«I know, honey, everything will be ok» she started to unbutton his coat and revealed the black dress. The blood was not showing on the black material, but the dress was soaked with the sticky fluid. Narcissa pressed a sob in, it was heartbreaking undressing your own child who had lost that much blood and was clearly in mortal danger. She walked over to the desk in the room and found a pair of scissors, walking over to the bed again, she got even more pale, just the small time she had turned her back on him, he had bled even more, the white sheets had been even more soaked through, Narcissa had never been more happy over the small whimpers her child made. Soon the dress was off and Draco had blood all over his thighs, legs and stomach. After this Narcissa had no idea what she could do, she was no healer. She had no idea about the human body, luckily for her the medi-witch and a lot of nurses, all veelas ran into the room and pushed Narcissa away. Lucius put his hands around his wife's waist and brought her out of the room. She turned around and buried her face into his chest when they were outside and started sobbing.

«Harry, are you here?» Lily asked into the training room.

«Yeah, what is it mum?» he asked, frowning when he saw her pale face.

«There is something wrong with him and the baby»

«What?» Harry asked, starting to get worried. «MUM, tell me»

So she told him and just after she was finished he ran from the room, letting all the torture weapons lay around.

«Harry, calm down» she screamed after him, but he was out of the room. Sighing, she started to clean up the weapons. Looking over to the tortured muggle, she sighed and cast the killing curse on him. Her son needed to get tidier, even in the times of crisis.

Harry ran through the mansion, only one thought was in his head. Draco and their baby had to be alive, he could not lose him. He loved the blond teen, more than anything; he could not bare to lose him. He now saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in the hallway crying and he felt his world fall apart. Narcissa sobbed into her husband's arms and almost screamed.

«Is- is h-h-e-e?» Harry almost didn't dare to speak.

«He is still alive, the Veela's kicked Narcissa out and took over, I guess it is from shock.» Lucius said still stroking the petite woman's hair.

Harry nodded and sat down on the floor, all they could do now was to wait.

Lucius, Narcissa, Lily and Harry sat down outside of Harry and Draco's bedroom waiting for news. None of them listened as the footsteps of a dark lord came through, none of them bothered to look up as a shadow fell over them and no one was shocked to see the proud Lord Voldemort sit on the ground like another common house elf.

Inside there was a chaos.

«Cut out the baby» A medi-wizard said to the Veela mid-wife. «He is not going to survive if you don't do it»

«No, I won't let you do that, the baby is holy, it needs to get out of the Veela's vagina» the old Veela said to the doctor as though he was a complete idiot.

«Have you any idea who this is? If he was a common Veela I would have let you, but he is the spouse of the future dark lord, if he dies who do you think is going to suffer?» his voice full of anger. Stupid creature, could not understand when a life was in danger, not tolerating more of this, he took the Veela lady under the arm and kicked her out of the room to the waiting family outside.

«Now listen to me, I don't know if the baby is going to survive, there is not much chance for the mother, but let us save the baby, I don't care about your rites and traditions, this is a life» the medi-wizard said to the nurses before he found his scalpel.

When the mid-wife was kicked out Harry jumped to his legs and stared at her.

«He is going to cut out the baby» the mid-wife said.

«What? Are they both OK?» Harry asked.

«The mother is almost dead, and they want to cut out the baby, its important that the baby comes out the right way»

«What? Why?» Harry asked bewildered. His Draco was almost dead and the baby was being cut out, what nightmare was he in?

«It is important that it is done, she can't break the tradition» the old lady was hysterically sobbing now.

«You sacrifice my spouse and my child to tradition?» Harry's anger was flaring up, but he just got sobbing for an answer.

«Harry relax» Tom said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

«No, I will not relax, my spouse is slowly dying and all you can say is relax. Did you relax when you knew Zeren was dying? Did you relax when you almost killed your own daughter? If I didn't know better, I would think that our family was under some dark curse or something. I'm about to lose Draco, my mum lost dad, you lost Zeren, your mother died. Almost everyone of them in childbirth.»

«And my mother's mother died in childbirth, the same did my grandfather Marvolo's mother. We are not meant to have a life filled with love» Tom said «but I am sure Draco will survive»

«You knew this was going to happen?» Lucius asked, face red with anger. «You let him marry your grandson knowing he would die sooner or later?»

«Lucius, please, we are not helping Draco this way» Narcissa said soothing.

«If anything happens to Draco, I will kill you myself» Lucius said pointing a finger at the dark lord who stood coldly and looked back.

«For your information Lucius Malfoy, I didn't know Draco would get hurt, I just said it was common, but until now I have thought it was a coincidence» Voldemort said calmly.

«For goodness sake, Avada Kedavra» pointing the wand at the sobbing Veela. She hit the floor dead.

«Was that necessary?» the stern voice of Lily Potter asked. «I have already cleaned up another body today, could you please not kill in the house?»

«If I had not known any better, I would have believed neither of you actually cared about Draco» Harry said with unshed tears in his eyes. «He is actually dying in there and you are arguing about corpses making a mess. Please go away if you aren't going to stop doing that» Everyone who was in that hallway sat down in a instant at the hard voice. Even the dark lord was a bit afraid of Harry now, and he knew only to well how Harry was feeling.

The mid-wizard had finally gotten trough the tissues and was taking up the baby. It started to wail.

«It is a boy, he is healthy» the doctor said and handed the wailing baby to the nurse, before looking at the blonde veela.

«I don't think he is going to make it» the old man said gloomily and started use a spell which drew the skin and issue together. Now the doctor panicked. He tried to heal everything that was damaged, but the veela breathed more and more slowly and despite the doctors efforts the blond Veela stopped breathing altogether. Sighing, the doctor cleaned the sheets from blood and made the sight a bit more comfortable for the family to see. The nurse came to him with the baby. Too early born, but was still big enough to not be in danger. He took the baby and walked out. Once the doctor came out of the room Harry jumped up and looked questionly at him.

«It is a boy» the doctor said and handed the baby to Harry. «But the mother did not survive»


	24. Chapter 23

chapter 23

chapter 23.

«What?» Harry asked, started to shake. Tears were welling up to his eyes, not his Draco. How could his Draco be gone? They were supposed to be together forever. Harry looked down at his son. He already knew he loved him, but he could not deal with him right now. Handing the baby to Lily he ran into the room where his deceased spouse was laying. No one tried to stop him, Narcissa's wails and sobbing was heard behind him. Approaching the bed he saw the still body of his dearest Draco. Harry tried to hold the sobs in. Crawling up on the bed he laid beside Draco. He could feel the power was gone. Always when he had been around Draco he could feel this power shining through. Now all of it was gone.

«I love you Draco» Harry said to Draco. Tears were streaming down his face. He grabbed Draco's hand. It was still warm. The body had not turned cold yet. «Don't leave me; I love you too much to let you go. You are the most powerful being in the world and you let a birth kill you. That was the least of my worries. Please Draco wake up. Don't leave me. You can't leave me. We belong together» Harry sobbed and clung to the body. Draco lay very still. Not moving. Eyes closed and his skin was so white. Harry had once loved Draco's pale complexion, but now it was just sickening. Even his lips which once were pink were white, almost blue. How was it possible to die so quickly? It was only this morning they had woken up together and laughed together, like they were supposed to do as a married couple.

He heard footsteps coming closer, not bothering to look up, he just felt the presence of the other sit beside him and took one of Draco's hand.

«He is beautiful, isn't he?» Harry heard Narcissa's voice beside him.

«The most beautiful creature in the world» he answered, not taking his eyes away from Draco.

They just sat there in silence.

«Where is Lucius?» Harry asked, wondering why the blond aristocrat did not mourn his son.

«He is beating the dark lord, I know, he does not have the power, but I think the dark lord did it for him, so he can get some frustration out» Narcissa replied.

Harry nodded and again they sat in silence.

Lucius came in after awhile, neither knowing how long it had taken. He limped over to the form of his dead son and he pulled him up from the bed. The nurses had put a white dress on Draco, to make it less horrible seeing the body.

«Where are you taking him?» Harry asked. Lucius did not say anything, but just carried him out of the room bride style like.

«Lucius, please» Narcissa ran beside him and trying to get contact with her husband. The blond man still did not say anything and carried their child to a door. He opened it and the cold air hit them with full force.

«What the hell are you doing?» Harry asked, now angry and ran in front of him to stop him.

«Put him, where it is cold, so the body does not rot» was all Lucius replied, walking further into the room.

Now it was Narcissa's time to be angry.

«It will not rot if we put a spell on him, we are not muggles»

«If we use that spell on him, he is sure to be dead. There is no way back» Lucius said, laying Draco down on the bed.

«What?» Harry said.

«It is true sir» A blond girl came out from a door, with a tray of what seemed like potions ingredients. Severus came up behind her.

«I am going to brew a potion that will maybe wake him, he is after all a hermaphrodite, do you think a simple child birth will kill him?» Severus asked amused. «I need one thing though»

«And that is?» Harry asked, ready to walk to the other side of the planet in the mud to save his mate.

«A feather of a phoenix»

«That is easy, we have plenty upstairs» Voldemort said, ready to go and get some.

«No, milord, the feather of a special phoenix, the only one known phoenix left of that race, is Fawkes»

«Oh shit» Harry sat down. «When do you need it?»

«As fast as possible» the answer was. With a crack of apparation the black-haired boy was gone.

«See what you did now?» Voldemort said irritated. «Harry has probably gone over to Hogwarts to get that feather, without a plan, without anything, do you even know if he brought a wand?»

«Don't think so» Severus said shrugging and started to brew the potion.

«This is why he was sorted into Griffindor»

Harry appeared in front of the castle. Knowing since it was in the middle of the night the whole school was probably asleep, except for those who were up in the astronomy tower doing heavens knows what.

Opening the door, he was about to take his wand out to hold it ready when he realised he had forgotten it at home. Cursing himself he walked into the castle, deciding he needed to be very careful. He was not stupid enough to believe he could take out Dumbledore without a wand. It seemed like the castle were asleep, outside the headmasters office he tried a lot of sweets, hoping the old man still had sweets as a password.

«Galaxy» Harry said, he was quite fond of the chocolate himself. The big statue moved back and let him in.

The office was empty. It was like it always had been, Harry thought. He took one step farther inside. On a stick beside Dumbledore's chair, Fawkes sat asleep. Harry sighed and walked over. He was about to take a feather out he heard a voice behind him.

«Fawkes has to give it to you freely» the calm voice from Dumbledore said.

Harry turned quickly around and grabbed after the wand which was not there.

«I see you have forgotten your wand home Harry, that is not a wise thing to do when you are about to go into the enemies lair» Dumbledore said walking over to Harry who still had silent tears flowing down his cheeks after that horrible evening and night.

«I know, I was in a hurry» Harry said. «I expect that you will not give me a feather?»

«Of course not, that will be helping and maybe doing a stupid thing for the war»

«Even if an innocent life is in danger?» Harry asked.

«And when did you start hanging around with innocent people Harry? I can see you are very upset about whatever it is, but I will not do it» Dumbledore said and stroked Fawkes back while speaking.

«I am surrounded by innocent people all the time, if I do not get that feather, my son will lose his mother when only a few hours old»

Now Dumbledore's eyebrow shot up and his eyes widely opened. If Harry had not been so worried about Draco, he would have thought the sight was funny.

«You have a child?» The shocked headmaster asked.

«Yes, he was born this evening»

«Yes, and the mother needs a phoenix feather to survive, why do you not just chop your wand in two and take it out?» Dumbledore asked.

Frowning Harry answered:

«I do not think that will work, Olivander must have done something to the feather inside my wand, I need a new one»

«Well done Harry, I see your potion skills have improved; I believe Severus has taught you a lot now»

Harry nodded.

«Please, give me a feather» Harry asked, pleadingly.

«Who is the mother?»

«Darla Potter» Harry said

«You are married as well, my my, you can have it, if you stay here and answer some of my questions under veritaserum» Harry nodded hesitantly. Tom would kill him. Giving away important details in exchange for a feather, but he refused to lose Draco.

«Very well» The headmaster said and plucked out a feather from Fawkes and Handed the wand to Harry.

«May I borrow a owl to send it?» Harry asked.

«Why, yes of course, let me contact McGonagall» Dumbledore said and threw some powder into the fire and called after McGonagall.

«What it is Albus?» she asked once she had answered.

«I need you to come through» She nodded and a moment after she was standing in the office with the two of them.

«What is it Albus?» she asked when she saw Harry. «Potter? What are you doing here?» «He is here, coming unarmed to castle made him able to go through the wards, I want you to send this to the Marvolo Mansion» Dumbledore said and handed her the feather. «And please come back here afterwards» she nodded and with one last glance back she walked out of the door.

«She will send it?» Harry asked. He was extremely worried about what would happen to him, but also kind of relived that he knew Draco would be OK.

«Of course, there lays the difference between our sides Harry» Dumbledore said gravely. «I will always keep my promises; you lie and yearn for power»

«Who are you kidding? You lied and manipulated me for many years» Harry had to suppress his anger, but when he was angry he had problems controlling his magic.

«I am sorry you see it that way. Now sit down Harry» the old man said pointing at a chair.

Harry sat down and looked at Dumbledore with a neutral expression, not daring to show any feeling.

Dumbledore noticed.

«You have become quite good at hiding your feelings Harry, I still can remember the little boy who first came here so scared and it was for everyone to see»

Harry did not say anything to it.

«When do we start?» He asked instead.

«As soon as McGonagall arrives»

Harry nodded and not before he had started to relax a little in the chair, the door swung open and she came in.

«What is this?» she asked, looking over to Harry and then over to Dumbledore.

«Please sit down Minerva, I will explain» Dumbledore said, pointing to another chair in front of his desk. «Mr Potter came here tonight, and wanted a phoenix feather, he have obviously been in distress because he came without a wand, now he has promised me some answers under veritaserum for the feather» McGonagall nodded at this and Dumbledore handed Harry a glass of water. «Drink it Harry, the veritarserum is in it»

He nodded and gulped it down.

«What is your name?»

«Harry James Potter»

«How old are you?»

«17»

Harry felt the control over what he said slipping away and just crossed his fingers that Dumbledore would not ask him anything.

«Who were your parents?»

«James and Lily Potter»

«Who are you married too?» Dumbledore asked.

Now Harry felt that he had two options, he could either say Darla or Draco, it had to be because Draco was both genders.

«Darla Potter»

«Given name»

«Darla Malfoy, how many questions are you going to ask?» Harry asked.

«Not, too many, my dear boy»

«You are not going to ask more questions Dumbledore» everybody turned around and saw Tom Riddle stand in the doorway wearing a grave expression.

«Hello Tom, how nice of you to join us» the old headmaster said amused.

«It is, isn't it?» he sneered. «No, I have to take Harry back to his wife who is about to wake up»

«She is going to be ok?» Harry asked, and started to smile.

«Yes, Severus was able to make the potion and she will be ok and out of bed very quickly» Tom said and smiled to Harry who was grinning like an idiot now, not caring who saw him.

McGonagall stood against a corner and watched the dark lord talking and smiling to Harry who was just as happy as well.

«Harry, one question; why did you join him? Yes, he is your grandfather, but he killed your parents and tried to kill you, one of his followers killed Sirius» she asked.

«I joined him because he told me the truth» was all Harry said.

«About what?» she frowned and asked.

«He is not to answer that. You can always ask Albus, even though I doubt he will tell you the truth, come on now Harry» Tom said calmly and Harry walked and stepped beside him, struggling to keep the answer down. The veritaserum still worked.

«One more question Harry, What did you do to Arthur Weasley?» Dumbledore asked.

«Sent him to somewhere safe» he said and felt Voldemort tense beside him.

«Someone is coming» he said. «You have called the ministry»

«Yes of course, once I saw Mr. Potter inside here I called the aurors and the authority» Dumbledore said calmly. «They are on their way up here; soon they will have both of you»

McGonagall started to relax, but she knew the dark lord was extremely powerful and dangerous and could take out 10 aurors if he wanted to. She really hoped that Moody was with them. Probably he would be able to save them.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

At Marvolo Manor an owl came flying through the window and landed in front of the dark lord's desk. He was busy writing a letter to the Veelas to make them send even more people to them, they needed a new nurse. Looking up from the paper and taking the feather from the owl who flew with a speed that impressed even the dark lord, he understood that something had happened to Harry. Cursing he left his study and walked in to Severus Snape who was very busy making the potion which was going to save the consort of the heir.

«Here is the feather, but I think something is up with Harry» the dark lord said. Severus nodded.

«Maybe you should go and check on him, the idiot travelled without his wand»

The dark lord nodded. «I am»

Voldemort stood in Dumbledore's office with Harry and was about to panic. The old bastard had called for the aurors and they were coming. He could feel them around everywhere. How could it be so many aurors, it must have been around 500.

«I just called the American, French and German aurors aswell, I know that they are just as happy as me to get rid of you» Dumbledore said.

Not showing anything.

«You know Dumbledore, even if I and Harry are caught, there still will be people who are going to fight our fight»

«Anything else would have surprised me, but you two are the strongest on your side, I am sure it will be no problem for me to kill the rest»

Voldemort just sneered at him, could not make himself do anything else.

«Here is your wand Harry, which you so cleverly forgot at home» he said and gave the wand to Harry who just stood there.

«Come on Harry, we need to run» Voldemort opened the door and they both ran out.

«Should we stop them?» McGonagall asked.

«No, there is 500 aurors around here, they will get them» Dumbledore said and smiled to himself. Finally his enemy was going to get caught.

Voldemort and Harry ran through the dark halls of Hogwarts, searching for a way out.

«Do you know a way out from here? I am sure the aurors have covered all the entrances» Tom said and gasped for air when they stopped down in a hallway. «I am too old for this»

Had it been in a other scenario, Harry would have laughed at the easily out of breath dark lord, but he could not make himself see the hilarity in this situation.

«No, the way out to the shrieking shack is closed, Dumbledore closed it in the summer to 6th year, really annoying»

«Fuckings bastard, no wonder he let us out of the office»

«We need somewhere to hide» Harry said.

«You are joking right?» Voldemort said sarcasticaly. «How could you be so stupid as to go without your wand?»

«I was worried about Draco, I couldn't let him die»

«There is no wonder why you were sorted into Griffindor»

«If I did not know any better, I would have believed neither of you two to be cunning and careful Slytherins» A voice from further down the hall said.

Both the dark lord and his heir turned around and saw two brownhaired girls looking at them. Both had their hair standing out everywhere and had that just-got-shagged-look.

«Hermoine, Pansy, good to see you two» Harry smiled.

«Well, yes, it could have been anyone the way you two quarreled» Pansy said raising a eyebrow.

«Show some respect Parkinson and help us» Voldemort said, he got angry the way the daughter of Parkinson talked to him. Even if she was a friend of Harry and had permission to call him Harry, she was to remember her place to him.

«I am sorry milord, ofcourse we will help you» Pansy said when she understood what she had done wrong. Hermoine just smiled and took her hand.

«How many aurors are there?»

«500» Voldemort said

«Oh»

«Oh? Is that all?»

«It is a bit problematic»

«A BIT PROBLEMATIC?»

«Hush, someone is coming» They ran further down the hallway.

«We will take you too Ron's room» Hermoine said.

«He has his own room?» Harry asked.

«Yes, since he is a member of the order, he is allowed to have his own room»

Hermoine knocked several times on Ron's door.

«Ron, wake up» she almost screamed and a tired and grumpy redhead opened the door.

«What?» he said when all four of them ran in to his room.

«We need to hide» Harry said.

«Harry? What are you doing here?»

«I needed a feather from Fawkes and I came here, and I kinda forgot my wand»

«You forgot your wand? What in the name of Merlin made you forget your wand?»

Harry sighed and told all three of them what he did in the castle and what had happened with Draco.

«I think I can get you out through the fireplace» Ron said. «I just hope that Dumbledore does not guard it»

«I am sure he does» Voldemort said. «He guards every entrance so that he can know when we leave»

«Bind us, milord, beat us and petrify us, then it will look like we tried to stop you» Pansy said.

Voldemort nodded and shot expelliarmus at Pansy who flew into the wall and passed out.

He shot petrify totalus on Hermoine who made a squeek before she hit the floor.

«Where is the floopowder Ron?»Harry asked. Ron pointed at a cup on a table beside the fireplace.

«Thanks, Mr. Weasley, you will be greatly rewarded» Voldemort said and fired a crucio at him and levitated him to the ceiling.

«bastard, why did you do that for?» Harry asked. Ron was still concions but was a bit disoriantated.

«I needed to get a bit of tention out» Voldemort said and grinned.

«Sorry Ron» Harry said a bit sympatically and stepped into the fireplace and they flew to the dark lord's mansion.

They stepped out of the fireplace and was meet by a worried Lily Potter and Severus Snape.

«There you are. It is all over the news. They said they had captured both of you» Lily said and took Harry into a hug. It was not often that she showed motherly concern or love, but when she did, she really meant it.

«We are fine, we had some problems, but we are fine now» Voldemort said.

«Draco is about to wake up Potter» Severus said to Harry. «He is up in his room with Lucius and Narcissa and your baby.» Harry nodded and ran from the room.

«Kids» Voldemort said.

«Yes, how does it feel to be a great grandfather?» Lily laughed at the grimace the dark lord made.

Harry came into the room and saw Narcissa sat on Draco's side with their baby in her arms. Lucius sat in a corner in total silence. Just watching his son sleeping. Harry looked at Draco. The hermaphrodite had gotten his skin colour back. Even though he was pale, he looked alive now and you could see his chest raise up and down.

«He is about to wake up» Narcissa said and stood up from the bed.

«Here is your son» she said and handed him the boy.

«I am sorry I just left him, but I needed to find the feather» Harry said to Narcissa.

«You have nothing to apologize for, Draco is about to wake up and the boy has been fed» Harry smiled and sat down on the bed. Beside Draco who was still sleeping.

«Harry?» the word was just a whisper from the injured boy.

«I am here Draco» Harry said and took one of Draco's hands. The blond boy tried to pull himself up but had not the strenght to manage that.

«Lie down Draco, you are still very weak» Narcissa said.

«Mum?»

«I'm here, your father and I, but I think you two need some time alone»

Draco nodded to this and Lucius and Narcissa left the room.

«Our son is here» Harry said to Draco. Draco looked up at him.

«I did give birth, it was not something I dreamt»

«No, it was not» Harry said and laid the sleeping baby beside Draco. Tears welled up in Draco's eyes.

«He is beautiful» he said and brushed his hand over the baby's forhead.

«Yes, he is, do you have a name for him?» Harry asked.

«No, we never tried to find a name for him, or his gender» Draco frowned. «Why did we never do that?»

«I don't know, but do you have any options?»

«What about Leo Minor?» Draco asked.

«The little lion? Can you see a future dark lord be named little lion?»

«Ofcourse I can, it is sweet» Draco said smiling. «Beside he will be a good leader, at that time he will reign the war will be over»

Harry nodded. «Yes fine, Leo Minor it is, but you will take the wrath from Tom»

«Oh no, Tom won't hurt me, not after last time you threatened to kill him if he did anything to me.» Draco grinned and tried to kill a yawn.

«Tired?» Harry asked and brushed his hand over Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded.

«Sleep, I will take care of Leo and be here the next time you wake up»

Once the blond one had fallen asleep Harry took Leo up from his mother's side and carried him to the dark lord's study. Why had Draco called the baby such a name? He liked it, but the baby would be a leader, not something small. Shaking his head he knocked on the door.

When he heard the call to enter he stepped inside. Lucius and Narcissa was in the office and Harry's eyebrow raised at what they were doing. Everytime he had gone into the study the dark lord had done a lot of paperwork or written something or doing something evil-lord-ish.

The three adult sat around a table and played a game. Not chess or poker or something that could be qualified as «evil» or «grown up» but snap, exploding snap.

Once Narcissa saw the baby laying in Harry's arm she was up and took the bundle from him and started cooing the baby.

«Have you comed up with a name yet?» Tom asked.

«Er, yes, Draco wanted to call him Leo Minor?» Harry said hestantly.

«Not another star name? What is it with purebloods and stars?» Voldemort sighed.

«You don't mind?» Harry asked raising a eyebrow.

«What? No. It is just that we have a Bellatrix, a Sirius, a Draco, a Regulus, a Androma and now Leo Minor.» Voldemort sighed. «It is a nice name»

The dark haired boy nodded at this and nodded to the table with the cards.

«What is up with the exploding snap?»

A few days later was Draco much better, he could now sit up in the bed and didn't need to sleep all the time. In Harry's opinion, he was a nightmare. Laying in the bed he was bitching and moaning and bossing everyone around, the dark lord's heir really wanted to strangle his spouse.

«Harry pick up that towel.» the blond said when Harry had thrown his towel on the floor after a long shower.

«The house el...» he began.

«No, not the house elf, Harry pick it up, it annoys me» Sighing he picked it up and threw it in the dirty laundry, cursing.

«I am bored Harry» he heard Draco said from his bed.

«When can you go out of the bed?» Harry asked.

«Soon, within this week» Draco smiled. «I am sorry»

«For what?» Harry raised a eyebrow, it was not often Draco apologized.

«For being such a bitch to you» Harry melted at his spouse's sweet smile.

«No problem»

«Take Leo out from his cribb and come over here»

Harry walked over to the cribb which stood in the end of their bed and picked Leo up.

He walked over to Draco and gave the baby to him before he crawled up and settled beside Draco.

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and brushed his hand over Leo's head.

«I love you Draco» he said and Draco smiled to him and leaned on Harry's shoulder and relaxed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Draco felt better and better each day, and as he had said, within a week he was up. He didn't have much strength, but he didn't have to be bed all day anymore, either.

One day he sat in the garden with Leo sleeping beside him on a blanket. It was still winter but he had cast a spell on the area he was sitting in to be summer. So he sat in the summer sun and enjoyed the warmth. Leo some shade over him so he didn't get sunburned. His stomach was almost as flat as it had been before he got pregnant, but he guessed he never would be as slim as he had once been. The blond hermaphrodite looked down on his son and smiled. Now he knew what a mother felt for her own child. Draco would do anything to keep him safe. He would even demand that Voldemort and Harry stop the war if it was to keep Leo safe, yes even kill both of them. Leo meant everything to him. Maybe it was that hermaphrodite mother's was more connected to their child than what normal witches are. Sitting in his own thoughts he was startled when Leo woke up and started to scream. Smiling he picked him up from the blanket and rocked him back and forth.

Pure love radiated from him in red waves.

Harry, who stood in the window in their bedroom and saw this, smiled. The magic which poured out of Draco could not be anything else than love. The new medi-Veela had told him that Draco would be doing this, and he didn't need to worry. It brought the child together with his mother.

Harry had been looking forward to this day. The school holiday was near and Ron, Pansy and Hermoine were going to come over.

Mrs Weasley had problems coping after Arthur disappeared. She needed all her children home to help her. She was busy with the order and couldn't find the time to do anything, so she had ordered that all her children were to come over and help her. Even Bill and Charlie were going to come. They didn't dare to stand against their furious mother. Ron had told Harry that they would come over and visit when they got the time to sneak out. So all Harry could do was wait. Harry walked down from the window and out to the winter coldness where Draco was sitting. The snow was deep and went to his legs(how far up his legs? His thighs? His calves? Remember to ask). He had to drag himself through the snow. He could always call for Draco to have him take the snow away, but he wouldn't disturb his spouse and child. When he finally came to the summerspot where Draco and Leo sat he felt the warmness go through him. Draco was still busy with the child and didn't notice Harry before Harry touched his shoulder and before Harry could do anything he was pinned down by a overprotective mother.

«Oh, Harry it's you» Draco said as he had straddled Harry and pointed a wand at his throat.

«Well, yes, do you plan to use that or are you going to let me up?» Harry asked calmly. The medi-witch had told him to let Draco know when he was approaching, but he had not thought about it that much until now and he made a mental note to do that in the future.

«Sorry, I didn't notice you coming» Draco said and smiled sheepisly before he got off Harry's chest.

«yeah, so I noticed» Harry smiled back.

«Can you let Leo be with his nannies today? We're having some company.» the black haired boy asked.

«Yeah I suppose, they were going to take care of him without me as you know» Draco said.

«yes, but since you can actually do whatever you wish to do, they don't have to, but please, let them do it today.» Harry said sighing.

«Yeah, fine. I will let them have him, don't sigh at me» Draco snapped.

«Oh, sorry» Harry said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Draco just grinned.

«How long is it until they arrive»

«I don't know they said they would come when they could» Harry said. «What are up to Draco?»

«Me? Nothing. Innocent me, is never up to anything. MINTY» he yelled and a houseelf popped up.

«What is it Master Draco» it asked and shaked.

«Take Leo up to his bedroom and say that the Nanny is to go there immediatly» he said and gave his sleeping son to the houseelf who was gone in an instant.

«Where were we?» Draco asked seductively.

«I don't know» Harry said and leant down to kiss the blond.

Harry broke free from the kiss and started to kiss down Draco neck, who bared it for his spouse. As the black haired man kissed down he unbottoned Draco's shirt and pulled it off and threw it. Draco was gripping Harry's shoulder, afraid he would fall down. Harry raised him up in a sitting position and let his hands go down Draco's waist before he took the end of the blond's t-shirt and dragged it off. Harry started kissing his neck again while he undid the buttons on Draco's jeans, Draco raised his hips up so Harry could pull them off. Harry's hands went further and further south before he stopped right over the waist band of Draco's pants and the blond one let out a moan of protest.

«Harry please» he moaned out.

«Please what, love?» Harry teased, taking his hand a bit farther up.

«Please, fuck me» The blond was now laying on his back on the blanket and anyone could just walked up on them, but they had a feeling no one would do that in the snow. How wrong they were.

«The dark Lord said he was out in the Garden» Ron said to the two girls who walked beside him.

«Yeah, he did, but he said it in a strange tone of voice» Hermoine frowned. «Where can that have come from?»

Pansy nodded and took her girlfriend's hand and walked in silence beside her. She had just come from her father's house, he had found out about her and Hermoine and he was as mad as hell. She was supposed to marry a pureblood. Even if Hermione was a friend of the heir of the dark lord, she was not allowed to date her. She was a mudblood and was lower than a Parkinson. To some degree she agreed with that, but she couldn't stop fancying her Hermoine. She was hers, and she would not let anyone else have her, even if it meant that she would stop the Parkinson pureblood line. But she doubted that would ever happen. Somehow she knew she had to produce an heir and Hermoine would never be able to do it. So she was a bit quiet. Hermoine had noticed and decided to bring it up when they were alone.

«I don't know Hermoine, he was maybe... oh my god» Ron said when he saw where Harry and Draco were.

«No wonder he seemed a bit strange» Hermoine said. «We will finally get our chance at revenge Pansy»

Pansy just grinned and nodded at this. Oh, how fun it would be to see their faces afterwards.

The two girls looked over to Ron who was a bit green.

«What is it?» Hermoine asked.

«Do you think they are always in that position»

«Hell no. Draco got pregnant, I guess it is the first time they switched» Hermoine grinned and Ron looked like he was going to be sick at the sight. Harry was straddling Draco's legs and was visibly riding Draco's dick and you could see it everytime Harry raised himself up.

«Even if Draco is one of the hottest girls I have ever seen, I can never see him like that again» Ron said and turned around. The two who were busy shagging didn't hear anything except for the flesh which slammed against each other and the panting. For once they were both silent and concentrated. Draco was stunned when Harry had straddled him and lowered himself on top of him. They had never been this way and Draco would never had suggested it, even if he had thought about it. He moaned when Harry's inner muscles cramped together and Harry spilled himself over Draco's chest.

Draco still hadn't come and Harry raised himself and lowered himself one more time before Draco finally came with a sigh.

The heir rolled off and laid breathing beside him.

«That was... special» he said.

«yeah» Draco agreed before they heard cat calls and whistling. Harry raised himself up to see who it was, unashamed about his body. While Draco took the blanket and covered himself.

«Ron, Hermoine Pansy» Harry smiled at the trio who stood a bit further away. In his snowtrack. No wonder they weren't tired, they had just used his tracks.

Draco jumped up with the blanket around him.

«Just go away and let us dress. Meet us in the living room in Harry's part of the Manor» Draco said before he put his arms around Harry and apparated them away.

The couple ended up in their bedroom and started to laugh.

«The only time I bottom they had to come and see» Harry said and grinned.

«Not funny, it is our sex lives, they had no right to spy on us» Draco said and frowned.

«Love do you remember our wedding?» Harry asked and laughed at the face he made.

«yeah, but still, Weasley should have left»

«Relax, hun, now lets dress and go back there» Harry said and kissed him lightly before they dressed.

When they came in to the room where Ron, Hermoine and Pansy sat waiting they were fully dressed and respectable for a visit.

«Didn't you know we where coming here today?» Ron asked a bit amused by the embarresed faces of the married couple.

«Yes we did» Harry said and looked away from Ron.

«So why did you have sex in the middle of the garden outside where everyone could see?» Hermoine asked and laughed. «Not even Pansy and I do that» Pansy blushed but didn't say anything. Draco looked at her and saw how quiet she was and decided he would talk to her later on. Something was bothering her.

«Well, um, you know, the moment» Harry said and blushed.

«Yeah, even the dark lord saw you, he was a bit strange about it though» Ron said and seemed a bit far away.

«Well, enough talk about my sex life now» Draco said. « We have more important matters to discuss»

«Like what?» Hermoine said and raised an eyebrow.

«Well, don't you want to see Leo? You have been here for nearly 2 hours and you have not asked about our son»

«Sorry about that, but when we see your dick in Harry's ass we kind of forget that you have brought forward a baby» Ron said and Draco shot him daggers.

«For your information Weasel...» more he didn't get to say because Harry put his hand in front of his mouth and stopped him from saying anything else.

«We'll go and get him» he said and the two of them walked away.

«That was fun» Hermoine said and Ron laughed.

«Yes it was, even if it was gross watching»

«Ron, have you decided to tell Harry about Susan?» Hermoine asked.

«I have to, don't I?» Ron said gloomly.

«Yes, you have to. Cause you know, she is light»

«I don't want to dwell on it, I will hear what Harry has to say first» Ron said and the two girls nodded.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

«What was the point of giving the nanny Leo when we would pick him up so quickly? » Draco asked while he and Harry walked up to the nursery.

«Why do you think? » Harry asked and smiled at the blush on Draco's face.

«Anyway, we shouldn't have done it»

«What? » Harry said shocked. «Why not? »

«First people could have seen us» Draco huffed.

«And secondly?»

«I shouldn't top that way» Draco said and fidget with his waistband on the jeans while they walked.

«Why not? »

«Because Harry, I am the obviously girl here, I look like a girl, I dress like a girl, I behave like a girl, I do everything as a girl. And do girls take their boyfriends up their arses? No they don't»

«Draco, you are not all girl, and I am bi so I would like to switch sometimes» Harry said. «Beside I liked it. It felt like the Draco I got to know, the male one. The one who liked quidditch, the one who competed against me in everything»

«So you are saying I am not man enough for you? » Draco said and turned around facing Harry.

«What? No, it is not what I am saying. I just said that the Draco I got to know before everything would not have said that. Why do you have problems doing that? You have a dick, just like me. You have the same right to use it like I do»

«No, I don't» Draco said before he walked further down the corridor.

«Draco, wait up. What is wrong? » Harry asked and turned him around.

«I am not supposed to do that. I am a girl, the dick is there, yes, but that is all I want to have in my female world. I feel more like a girl than I do feel like a boy. And when I fucked you, I felt more like the male I once was, and how wrong it felt. Please Harry, I might do it again another time, but not now. Let me think on what it meant and what I feel» Draco said with tears in his eyes.

«Yes, of course» Harry said and kissed Draco's forehead. «I am sorry I said anything»

Draco didn't say anything back to this and took Harry's hand. «Lets go and get Leo» and they walked together to the nursery.

When the couple came back to the living room with their child Hermione jumped up from the couch and took the baby from Draco. He frowned at her. The veela didn't like his child being taken away from him.

Harry felt this and put his hand on Draco's back and calmed him. Hermione looked down at the baby and smiled. Ron and Pansy stood on each side of Hermione and looked down on the baby.

«He is very sweet» Pansy said and smiled. That was one of the few thing she had said during that day.

Ron smiled and looked up at Harry who was leaning against the wall.

«Can I speak with you? » the redheaded boy asked.

«Why yes of course» the dark haired boy said and opened the door. «Follow me»

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and he followed after Harry who already was out the door.

The two boys walked in silence to another room. Ron felt it took hours and he started to get nervous.

«What is it? » Harry asked once they had shut the door.

«Um, um. Don't get mad ok? » Ron said.

«I'll try» was Harry answer. He couldn't promise anything.

«I am in love» Ron said.

«And I am suppose to be mad because of that? » the dark haired boy just raised an eyebrow.

«With Susan Bones? »

«A hufflepuff? » Harry asked disbelieving. «Ron, do you know that half of the hufflepuff's are light? And not to mention almost impossible to get over»

«Yeah, I know, but we are kind of an item now, and I don't think I can let her go»

«Do you want me to send you to your father? I can arrange it» Harry asked frowning.

«No, I want to stay here with you and fight, but I don't want to lose her. I just found her»

«You have not been with her that long» Harry said.

«No, I know, but it feels like forever and she is the most wonderful person in the world» Ron said dreamily.

«Ron, is it Susan Bones? The hufflepuff who is in our year? » Harry asked, suddenly realizing something.

«Yeah»

«Amelia Bones's niece? The Amelia Bones who is in the Ministry and works with the wizengamot? »

«Yeah, that is she»

«Ron, it is brilliant. You can get into the Ministry and get Dumbledore out of it. Take Susan over here, I know she will be visiting you during the break, don't deny it. I will talk to her. If she doesn't want to fight, that is fine, but just bring her here. We can use her» Harry smiled and his thoughts worked hard and Ron could almost hear his friend's brain working overtime.

«Yeah, that is alright, I can bring her over»

«And by that, Tom wants you to take the mark» Harry said jumping from the subject.

«Why? I thought it was too dangerous for me to have it»

«Yes, it is dangerous, but he wants everyone on his side to have it» Harry shrugged. «So you have to tell her anyway»

Ron nodded at this. «Let's go back to the girls shall we? » Harry nodded and they walked back talking about nothing and much.

The day went fast by and not long after Ron and Hermione needed to get back to the burrow.

«Nice of you to visit» Draco said and smiled. Leo was sleeping in his arms. Hermione smiled at the picture. The little boy was taking a hand after Draco's hair that fell loosely around him..

«Yeah, it was nice. I hope it is not very long before we will see you again» the brown-haired witch said and took her girlfriend's hand.

«Come over to the burrow soon, wont you? » she asked and kissed her. Pansy just nodded and kissed her back.

Draco saw this and saw that something was bothering his best friend and once Ron and Hermione were out the door, he gave Leo to Harry. Harry just smiled, and left the room with their baby. He knew Draco wanted to talk to Pansy.

«Follow me, will you? » he asked the girl who nodded.

Draco took her up to the small living room and sat down in a chair.

«Sit down Pansy. Care to tell me what is wrong? » he asked and he saw the girl stiffen.

«It is nothing Draco» the girl said and smiled. «I am fine»

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. «Please Pansy, I know you. Something is bothering you»

Pansy looked down. «There is nothing you can do. Believe me»

«Just tell me, I can at least listen to you. We told each other everything before. You know I won't tell anyone»

Pansy nodded. «It is just this, my dad found about Hermione and me and he is fucking pissed. She is a mudblood. I know this, I should hate her, but I love her and all that. I don't know what to do»

«You care about her blood? I thought when you dated her, you didn't care about that»

«I don't care about hers, but I care about other mud bloods blood. She is unique. » Pansy smiled. «This is not the issue. I love her and will not leave her, but my father says that I need to produce an heir to the Parkinson name. They don't want their good name to be lost» Pansy sobbed.

«I don't know what to do Draco. It is easier for you. You could get pregnant with Harry even if you weren't a hermaphrodite, but I can't. I can never get a child neither I nor Hermione has the sperm to do it, even if we did we have nothing to get it inside with»

«Pansy» Draco said and raised himself from the chair he was sitting in and knelt in front of his friend. «You know. I can probably fix something for you; I am the most powerful creature in the world. I can get anything you wish for. Is it you or Hermione who is going to carry it? » Draco asked and dried Pansy's cheeks with his hands.

«I don't know. Me I guess. She is a bit more dominant than me» Pansy said and blushed. Draco smiled to her.

«I know Pansy, I can see that, but being pregnant has nothing to do with the dominance thing»

She nodded. «I know, but I feel like I should do it, but of course I will talk to her»

Draco nodded and smiled. «You two will do that and I will work something out» he said and smiled to her.

She had changed so much. He could still remember last time he was out clubbing with this girl. She had been nothing but shy. What had happened to her?

«When do you need to be back home? » he asked.

«I don't know. I just left. I couldn't stay there» she said and started sobbing again. «Even if I manage to get myself or Hermione pregnant, how can he ever accept her as someone worthy of the damned Parkinson name? »

«I don't know Pansy, I really don't know there. It is not something I can fix» he smiled to her and stroked her arms. How he wish he could help her there.

In the other end of the country, an angry Albus Dumbledore sat in front of his desk. The stupid dark lord had gotten away. AGAIN. After Tom and Harry had escaped last time he highly suspected someone in the castle was on their side. Someone who knew where Ronald had his private rooms. He only knew of Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Oh how happy he was about Susan and Ron. It would be the perfect match. Arthur Weasley's son and the niece of Amelia Bones. He could only smile about the possibilities. Back to the dark lord business. He had not heard a thing about the hermaphrodite. Not from Remus, Moody, Tonks or Molly. Arthur had disappeared before he managed to travel somewhere and Molly stayed behind mourning and Tonks was killed. He could have killed the bastard for doing it. Tonks was one of the females he had enjoyed. She had came to him several years ago and asked to be taken out of her dark family and he had been her rescuer. She had paid him back, again and again with her beautiful body. How much fun they had had when she formed into the person he wanted to bed. All those pretty girls. Sighing he thought back to those happy times, but not long after his thought came back to a more pressing matter. The hermaphrodite and the unmarked death eater at Hogwarts. It was not often the dark lord used his brains and unmarked a death eater. It must be Harry's idea to have an unmarked spy. The clever boy. Albus shook his head. Who could it be? He had to take the loyalty test taken again on every single order member.

When Ron and Hermione came back to the burrow Molly Weasley sat on the couch with cup of tea and stared into space.

«Mum? » Ron asked. «Is there something wrong? »

«You are home? Where have you been? » she said and jumped up. «Poor Susan Bones came by and I had to say I didn't know where you two were»

«Susan was here? » Ron smiled. «Where is she now?»

«She is sleeping in Ginny's room. I laid a mattress out for her so she could stay» Molly said but glared at the two. «I took you out of school for a few days because you were supposed to help me, not run away and do nothing. Now go to bed. Both of you»

And the two teenagers ran up and went to their bedrooms. Smiling Ron lay down on his bed. Susan was here. Wonderful sweet Susan. Would she reject him when she knew which side he was on?

Turning around he thought about what he would do. Harry said he was to get her over to their side, but she would be destroyed. The innocent and sweetness he saw in her would die and she would be as cold as Draco was. Draco was hot and beautiful but there was hardly anything good in him. Ron had just seen sweetness and goodness in the he-she when the blonde was with Harry, Leo or Pansy and his parents. Towards anyone else he was a cold bastard. Even when he was at Hogwarts and Ron had thought when he was Darla he had seen the coldness. He hoped Susan never would be that way. The dark side corrupted people; there was no doubt about that. Ron was going to spy, but he would never kill a person. It destroyed a person and he could never do that to Susan. He loved her too much.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning Ron was woken up by a pair of lips on his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking down on him. Smiling he put his arms around her and dragged her into the bed.

"Hello Sweetness" he said and kissed her. She smiled. "Hi, I hope it was OK I came by like I did"

"Of course" he said and they kissed. She was fully dressed but he could sense her body against his and he started to get aroused. She noticed this but only smiled.

"You are such a gentleman" she said and laughed.

"Why?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well, I am here fully dressed and you are almost naked, I don't know how much you have under your covers but it looks like a problem, and you have not once tried to do anything." she kissed him. "Should I be insulted or flattered?"

"I do want you, I hope you know that. I just don't want to corrupt you. I love you too much and I love your sweetness and innocence. I feel like I am destroying you"

She frowned.

"How can you destroy me? You are not a bad person" she asked and kissed him. «Don't be silly»

He didn't answer, just kissed her back. The tongue duel was interrupted when Ginny ran in.

"Mum is looking for you" she only grinned when they broke from each other.

"Oh please, like I haven't seen a kissing couple before. I am not five"

Ron glared at her and she grinned before she turned around and ran out.

Susan walked out and let Ron dress. He took a pair of jeans and a red shirt on. Everything was second hand from his brother's. How he hated the state of his family. Glaring at his own reflection on the other side of his room he walked down.

Downstairs his whole family sat around the table. Susan sat between Charlie and George and smiled at something Mrs Weasley said. His mother looked exhausted. And she probably would have burned herself out if they Weasley children had not came home for the time being.

"There you are Honey" Mrs Weasley said and smiled at him. His stomach dropped. Her eyes were like that because of him. He needed to get his mum down to his dad pretty quickly, or his mother would fall. He already knew she would never forgive him for joining Harry and the dark lord, but he hoped she would understand him some day.

He smiled at her and gave her a hug before he sat down at the table and started eating.

Ron almost choked on his fork when he felt something between his legs. He looked up at Susan who sat over him and she gave him a small smile before she whispered something to Ginny. The foot stroked him on his thighs, on the inside of them and up to his dick. He swallowed his breakfast and squeaked out that he was going to the bathroom. He heard Susan and Ginny's laughter behind him.

"Bloody girls" he mumbled inside of the bathroom where he took care of his problem.

Susan blushed when Ron ran out of the room. She knew what he was going to do and it was a bit intriguing knowing what he was doing. He probably thought that she and Ginny had laughed at him, something they had not done. Ginny laughed at the idea of her running in on them this morning. Feeling guilty she said thanked for the food and started to walk up to Ron's room, where she knew he would be headed afterwards.

When Ron came to his bedroom he saw Susan sitting on his bed. Her long hair fell around her and she looked cute where she sat. He could only smile at her.

"Susan? Something wrong?" he asked when he saw her face.

"I am sorry, we didn't laugh at you and I should probably not tease you like that" she smiled apologizing.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said and kissed her.

She stood up and took her arms around him.

"I love you Ron" she said and kissed him.

Even though Ron was happy to hear this he couldn't get anything but sad. She would never love him when she found out.

"I love you too Susan, but I don't think you should love me. I am not good for you"

She frowned.

"Why do you keep saying this?" she kissed him and took her hands under his shirt and felt up his stomach.

"I am not a fragile doll" she kissed him again.

He kissed her back and embraced her. She pushed him down on the bed and laid herself on top of him.

"Susan wait" he said and she just hushed him.

"I won't have you saying no. We are going to do this, and nothing is stopping us" She picked her wand out of her pocket and turned to the door and said a locking and silencing charm.

He nodded.

"Please forgive me for this" he mumbled, but she pretended not to hear him. First she took the end of his shirt and dragged it over his head before she started to kiss him again. The kisses fell all over his face and she started to kiss down his neck and chest. She could hear he enjoyed it with the panting from above her. She kissed down to his stomach and her hands unbuttoned the jeans and he lifted his hips up so she could drag them off. The boxer flew of pretty quickly.

Susan looked at him. He was very gorgeous; the youngest Weasley son was extremely handsome. He shone over his brothers and she was the lucky girl to have him. She wrapped her hands around his dick before she swallowed it.

Ron gasped. No, he could not let her do it. She was too innocent for this, but the traitorous dick took over and he let the girl he loved doing what she wanted with him.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Susan?" Ron asked while he dressed.

"Why didn't you fuck me?" she pouted. "I really wanted to"

"I just feel it is a bit early, I will be sure that you will never leave me before we do anything"

Frowning she looked at him.

"Why should I leave you?"

"You can never know" he kissed her.

Far away from the Weasley's a black haired boy sat down frowning. He needed to talk to Ron. The last battle or what he hoped would be it was coming nearer. He needed everything ready. Voldemort was working overtime and could not do everything himself. How they were supposed to get everything clear he did not know. Hopefully Ron would talk to Susan pretty quickly. She was their link to the Wizangamot. If they were on their side, they did not need to worry about half of the aurors in Britain. Of course would aurors from other countries come, but they had at least the British away.

Bending over the desk Harry scribbled a note to Ron, Hermione and Pansy. He was going to brand his friends tonight.

"There is an owl coming in" Molly Weasley said.

"Is anyone expecting someone?" she asked the crowd who shook their heads. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, which did not go unnoticed by Ginny and Susan.

"It is for Ronald" Mr Weasley frowned when she gave it to his son. Ron grabbed it and ran upstairs.

What was Harry thinking with? Sending him an obviously formal note like that. He froze with what he read. Was Harry coming tonight? He and a few other death eaters were coming, to ask who would fight for him and who would be sent to the cabin with his father.

"Is if from him?" a voice came from behind him and Ron spun around. When he saw it was just Hermione he nodded.

"Yes it is. The idiot sent me formal letter" he handed it to her. "I think he is coming tonight?"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "You have not had your chance to speak with Susan yet have you?"

He shook his head. "No, I kind of need to. She will never forgive me if I don't tell her"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you want me to send her up to you?"

He nodded gravely.

Hermione walked down the stairs and when she came down everyone looked at her, asking who had sent the letter to Ron. She just shrugged and looked at Susan.

"He needs you"

Susan jumped up from her chair and walked up to Ron.

When the redheaded girl walked into the bedroom she saw Ron sitting by the window crying. She immediately ran to him.

"What is wrong Ron?"

"I can't do it anymore Susan. I love you too much and he is making me doing it"

She saw the letter lying open.

"Who sent that letter Ron?" she asked carefully. She had her suspicions, but she wanted him to tell her.

"Harry did" he said and sniffled. Looking up at her.

"Why are corresponding with him?" she asked quietly. "Are you still friends?"

He nodded. "We are still friends and he gave me new instructions. That is why we are corresponding.

"So you are a death eater?" she bit her lip.

He nodded.

"I have never seen your mark" she stated.

"I am unmarked. It would do nothing good if Dumbledore saw me with it. I am the unmarked spy" he said, tears welling up again. He had lost her, he knew it.

"What were your new instructions then?" she asked. She tried to see it from his point of view, but she struggled.

"I was ordered to bring you to the castle"

She was shocked.

"Me? Why? I have nothing good to offer"

"Your aunt is in the Wizangamot. You are to influence your aunt to get Albus Dumbledore out of it."

"Before I answer to any of this Ronald, have you ever killed someone?" she asked sternly. The crucial question was asked.

"No, I don't plan on it either. I am just the spy"

She nodded. "I think we can work something out from that"

"What? Are you not leaving me?" he asked shocked.

"No, I am not. I have had my boyfriend walking around me afraid he will corrupt me. I know there is good in you Ron. I am sure of it, I have seen it. I guess you have your reasons to change sides, I would want to hear them later, but now tell me; what else stood in the letter?"

"How did you know that it stood anything else?"

"Ron, you were crying, and it is something more than just taking me to the quarters. I can feel it"

"He is asking my family tonight, and if they say no, he will send them to an island far away. My dad is there now"

"You know were you dad is?" she asked shocked.

He nodded.

"Yes, I do, but there is more to it. I am being branded tonight with the mark with the rest of the death eaters" he said looking at her.

"I will talk to my aunt, but after I have done that I will be sent with the others during the rest of this war. You can come for me afterwards. I can forgive you. Don't know if your family will be able to" she said and he nodded.

"I know that" he kissed her deeply and they ended up on the bed together corrupting each other.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Ron and Susan laid beside each other.

"You finally did it" she smiled.

"Yes, I did" he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Are you still thinking you are corrupting me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Good, now you can do me again" he laughed and turned her around facing him.

"What in the name of Merlin are they two doing up there?" Molly Weasley asked the rest of her children. They could hear something dump upstairs. Hermione did not put her book down. She could not dare to face the Weasley mother while her son was upstairs banging Susan.

"I am glad he finally got to do it" she heard the voice of Fred saying to George who laughed and she grinned too. Yes it was finally about time that Ron got himself a number.

"What about you Granger? Do you get anything?" she looked at George who had seen her grin. Fred grinned like an idiot beside his twin brother.

"Oh, let me tell you George, yes I do" she smiled and this made the boys jump into the couch. One on each side of her.

"Tell me Hermione, who is the lucky man?" George looked at her with a curious expression.

She and Pansy had talked about it. They would not keep it a secret any longer. Her dad knew and the dark lord knew, so there was nothing to worry about. Her own parents were in the muggle world and would never find out.

"Sorry guys, I will not tell you who she is" she turned a page and stared down in the book, pretending to read.

"She?" Fred laughed. "Are you a bleeding dyke Granger?"

"Indeed" she said and lowered her voice. "And let me tell you this boys, she is a bloody good fuck too"

She raised herself from the couch.

"I am heading to the ladies, you will not follow me"

The two Weasley twins sat on the couch laughing after her.

Smiling she opened the bathroom door before she walked in.

"Are you all ready to go?" Harry asked his death eaters. They were around 20 people who were going.

"Yes Master" they all said and Harry nodded.

Voldemort looked at him.

"You do it right? I trust you with this; I think you are capable to do it"

"Of course I am" Harry said and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, how can I know?" shaking his head he continued.

"Mark the Weasley and Granger, and anyone else who wants to join. Everyone is to be branded this close to the last battle"

Harry nodded before he ordered them all to apparate to the burrow.

Ron and Susan woke up to Ginny banging on the door and screaming.

"Death eaters Ron, there are death eaters here"

He managed to scream out to her that he was coming. She did not need to worry.

Susan found her clothes and not after long they were both presentable clothed.

Harry had not said anything about what he was supposed to be wearing when they came, so he didn't bother to find his death eater cloak and mask. He unlocked the door and opened it. The house was in totally silence. Grabbing Susan's hand they walked down the stairs.

"Ron, there you are" he heard the familiar voice of Harry.

"Yes, I just needed to come down. I, ehm, was asleep" Ron answered. He didn't dare to look at his family.

"Yes, right" Harry said and laughed, amused green eyes look at him through the eyes in the mask.

"Hello Susan" Harry said to Susan when he saw her.

"Harry" her eyes narrowed, trying to decide whether she had made a mistake or not.

A sob was heard from the back of the room and for the first time Ron dared to turn around and look at his parents.

His mother had a disbelieving face and she cried.

"Ronald why?" she asked him.

"I was one the wrong side" he said simply. "I guess Harry will explain it to you"

"I don't care why, you are on a side with dark people Ron, people kill, people use the dark arts, and people change. For each person you harm Ron, your soul will break" she cried had it not been for the body bind she had, she probably would have thrown something at her son.

Harry looked over the crowd and saw a bushy brown haired was missing.

"Where is Hermione" he asked, no one answered. "Ron?"

"I don't know, I thought she was here" he said.

"She is in the ladies" Fred said simply and Harry nodded.

The door opened and Hermione walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to Harry she gave him a hug and stood beside Ron.

"Ron, take Susan with you to the Ministry and meet at the castle later today alright? You know what to do"

Ron nodded and took his arms around Susan's waist before they apparated.

"Now" Harry said looking at them. "I will take on and each of you inside another room and ask you a question, answer truly. I only take you out so you can answer what you feel like. I will tell you something and you can judge by yourself from that. Hermione, let one and one of them come to me" She nodded

"Where is the rest of the death eaters, you surely did not come alone?" she whispered.

"They are outside, guarding. I did not take the whole Weasley clan by myself" he grinned and took of his cloak and mask and laid it on the table.

Mrs. Weasley studied him. He had surely changed from the last time she had seen him. He was fuller and had a bit more control over his hair than before, but his eyes were darker. So much darker and she shivered.

He walked into the kitchen and waited for the first Weasley. He did not need to wait long before Molly came walking in to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley" he smiled and she sat down at the table without answering him.

"I will tell you something about the side you are on, you can decide for yourself from there" he said gravely. She still said nothing and he started. He told her everything he had told Hermione and Ron, just letting the hermaphrodite slip by unmentioned.

She just looked at him. She still did not say anything after he was finished.

"Still don't want to join me?" he asked her gently. She shook her head. The dear boy she had here during several summers was gone. Just a dark shell was left, the green eyes held a dim light in them, but nothing she could change him away from. The light Harry Potter was gone, and the dark Harry Potter had arisen.

"Very well Mrs. Weasley, I will put you with your husband. I am sorry, I do love you like a mother" she closed her eyes as in waiting for a killing curse. Instead she got a cup put into her hands and she felt a tug behind her navel dragging and the last thing she saw was Harry's sorrowful gaze looking at her and a last glimpse of the kitchen.

She landed on a beach. It was warm and it was night wherever she was. Looking around she saw a hut a hundred meters away. Music was heard from it and she walked towards it. A man sat on the porch. He rose as she came and she smiled with happiness. Arthur was there. The redheaded woman ran into her husbands arms and cried.

The next person Harry got in was Ginny. Her eyes were tearful when she sat down at the table.

"How could you do this Harry?" she asked him and looked up in his eyes.

"That is what I am going to tell you Ginny" Harry said and told her the same things he had told Molly. When he was done he looked at Ginny.

"So what do you want? I know you can be pretty cruel at times Ginny. You do hex well" he smiled at her and waited an answer.

"I am sorry Harry, but I have to decline. I do understand you though and I will not judge you, but I cannot join you Harry, not after the diary"

Harry nodded. "I do understand Ginny. Do you want to go somewhere else or do you want to join your family? I know you will not fight against me in the battle, but you can't stay in Britain"

"Send me to where you sent my mother Harry" his face did not reveal anything, but he just slipped her a rose. A black rose and she felt a tug behind her navel and she found herself on a beach. Looking up at the night sky when she landed and she rose up. She followed the talking and found herself in the arms of her father.

George came to Harry and Harry did the same to him. George was also sent to the beach.

Fred came in after him and he surprised Harry by saying that he wanted to join.

"I don't want to be killed" he stated simply.

"You are safer where I am sending you" Harry said frowning.

"I thought you were going to kill me" the red headed said.

"No, I am sending you somewhere else, but you are also free to join me"

Fred took out his arm.

"Brand me"

Harry took out his wand and said the simple spell, and when he saw that Fred was about to scream he took his hand on Fred's mouth to stop the scream, but the rest of the house could hear it.

"Take this, it will send you to an empty room. There will you meet Snape, he will escort you to your chambers" he gave Fred a simple cup and Fred felt the tug behind his navel and the next thing he saw was the familiar face of professor Severus Snape.

Bill and Charlie were sent to their parents, which did not come as a shock. After Charlie was sent to the beach and the house was empty Hermione came into the room.

"Are you done here?" she asked and he nodded. They apparated to the Marvolo Castle. The rest of the death eaters felt their Master apparate and followed him.

Draco was wandering around in the library at the Marvolo Mansion. How was it possible to find anything here? The library was huge, but had nothing on witch/witch pregnancies. He had found a lot on male pregnancies, but then again that was more common, even if it was dangerous for both mother and child.

He walked further into the library, into the darker stuff. He had one idea, but how to do it was another thing. The two girls did not need to have sex for this to happen, he thought. They just needed to mix the DNA and put it into the uterus to either Pansy or Hermione. Mumbling to himself he took out a book from the shelf and opened the index. Scanning the page he found what he needed and took the book under his arm and walked out of the library.

Fred was following his former potion teacher and wondered if he had done the right thing. What would George say? The twins were best friends and had never been alone from each other. They shared anything, except for this. He knew George was a kinder person than himself but he could not help but saying yes to what Harry offered. He would save his family by doing this, he just knew it.

"Here is your chamber Weasley" Snape said and opened a door. An enormous room was revealed and Fred walked in. It was 10 times bigger than the Weasley common room and had a lot more luxurious furniture than what he was used to.

"Thanks Professor" he said turning to Snape.

"I am no longer your professor Weasley" Snape said and Fred could swear he almost saw a smile. "Please call me Severus"

The door closed and Fred was left alone. He wondered what that was all about.

"Hermione" a dark haired girl flung herself into the arms of her girlfriend. The time without her had been terrible Pansy thought and nuzzled her nose into the warmth of Hermione's neck as she felt her arms tighten securely around her waist. She got a kiss on the cheek and they let go of each other.

"Nice seeing you too Pansy" Hermione said and grinned. How she loved the smaller girl.

"Hello Harry" Pansy said when she saw him behind Hermione.

"Hi Pansy, how are you?" he asked and reached an arm out to each of the girl which they gladly took.

"I am fine thank you. Yourself?"

"I am very good. You did not see my wonderful blonde spouse did you?"

"He is in the library" she laughed and he nodded.

"Very well, I will leave you two alone then. Please spread the words that there will be a meeting tomorrow around 12" he said and turned the other way. Running towards the library.

Harry found the library empty. It was dark everywhere, but still Draco's perfume lingered in the air after him and Harry grinned. His wife had recently been here. He walked after the smell and came to his own bedroom door which he opened. On the bed, clothed in white linen sleeping gown Draco laid. He was reading a book and Leo was in his nursery Harry heard. It was only a door between the two rooms and they could hear everything Leo did. Leo could not hear everything his parents did, thankfully.

"You are home early" Draco stated and looked up from the book.

"Yes, it did not take long" Harry took of his cloak and took his mask out from the pocket and laid it on the desk that was in the room.

"Good" Draco said and grinned. "You are not awfully tired are you?"

"No" Harry grinned much. "Anything you wanted to do?"

"Don't play innocent my dear husband. You have a wife's need you need to take care of"

"Of course Darling. I will of course help you with this matter"

"Come then" Draco made an ear in the book and laid it down on the bed table beside his bed and made a hand motion to Harry. "Come" he whispered and Harry came over to the bed and laid beside Draco.

Harry took his mouth over Draco and they kissed for a long time. Draco's hands found the hem of Harry's shirt and dragged it over Harry's head.

"I don't have time for this" he said and opened the black trousers as well and pulled them down along with his boxers and socks.

Harry did not answer and kissed the petit blonde in his arms.

Taking a good grip on Draco's sleeping gown he tore it. The entire dress ripped apart at the middle and left Draco in only his underwear. Draco moaned at this action.

"How do you want it?" Harry asked panting.

"I don't know. Just fuck me" he got a breath back.

Harry turned him around and tore the tiny red undergarment Draco had left and placed Draco's hand on the bedpost.

"Hold here" he said and Draco nodded.

Harry did not use long time before he pushed into the (wo)man before him.

Draco gasped for breath at the intrusion and pushed back for getting more of his husband into him.

"Harry fuck me please"

Harry did. Thrust after thrust Harry pushed into him. Draco moaned every time he touched his spot inside of him. His slender fingers were white at how hard he hold into the bedpost.

At a thrust Harry pushed into him Draco used his inner muscles around Harry and the dark boy let out a moan.

Reaching in front of him Harry started to stroke Draco's member with the rhythm he used banging into him.

The blonde felt the tension building up. He started to moan loader and faster. His breath quickened and it almost felt unbearable and the moan he heard Harry moan into his ear triggered him off and he sprouted out of the sheets and he fell over the bedpost. Had it not been for Harry holding him up he would have damaged himself.

"I need to come" Harry said and Draco nodded. Still clutching the bedpost.

Harry pushed into him a couple more times and come with a groan. The two of them fell down on the mattress and breathed out. Draco was still shaky after his orgasm. He turned around and faced Harry.

"I love you Harry" he said and Harry looked surprisingly at him.

"I love you too. You know that Draco"

Harry got a huge kiss on his cheek and fell asleep with the scent of a raspberry shampoo a bit lower on his chest.

Draco woke up some hours later. Harry lay beside him, and was still sleeping. The blonde took his sheet around him and slid silently out of the bed. Harry grunted and reached for the warmth which left him. Draco grinned and plucked the other sheet from the floor and laid it over Harry and murmured a warming spell to warm it. Harry fell silent. Draco walked over to the wardrobe. It was not often he took the sheets around him, but for some reason it was cold in their room and he didn't like to pick Leo up nude. Draco walked into the nursery beside them and watched his sleeping son. He loved him so very much. Leo must have felt someone staring at him because he opened his eyes and yawned. Draco could not do anything else than chuckle at the sight and picked him up. Holding his son at his hips he walked back into his and Harry's bed. Draco laid Leo in the middle of him and Harry and Leo fell asleep again. Draco grinned. He did not know why he needed Leo there, but something told him that he wanted his family with him. He watched his husband and son sleeping beside each other and took notice on how similar they both looked. Leo would look a lot like his father. Turning away from them he grabbed the book and opened on the page where he had been when Harry so rudely interrupted him last night. It was very interesting. Not only had he found a way to get one of them pregnant, but it looked like he was finding a solution on the mudblood problem too. Our dear Hermione was not who everyone thought she was.

Harry woke up to his son playing with his hair. The little boy had taken a grab of his hair and dragged. He was not older than 6 months, but still he was strong enough to make it hurt. Taking his hand around Leo's smaller one he tugged his hair out of the small hand and smiled to him. The dark haired man raised himself up to rest on his elbow he saw Draco laid sleeping beside him with a book over his nose. Harry laughed and took Leo into his lap. Draco had probably fallen asleep while reading. He nudged into him.

"Draco, wake up" he said and smiled when Draco opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Holy shite" Harry said and gave Leo to Draco.

"What is it?" Draco asked from where he was sitting on the bed.

"I have a death eater meeting at noon remember"

"Yes, I think I recall you saying something about that. Is it OK that I don't go?" he asked.

"Sorry Love, but I think you need to come. Not at once, but to the inner meeting 1 o'clock. Is that fine with you?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, The Nanny can take Leo for a couple of hours anyway"

"Great" Harry said and ran out the door while buttoning his trousers.

Looking down at Leo Draco asked.

"Do you think he will realize he have taken my trouser?"

He got a gurgle to answer.

Harry had to hold his breath to get the last button on. When had he become this fat? He asked himself while running down the hall. He stopped halfway. Why did he not think like a wizard? He apparated down outside the room he was supposed to hold the meeting in.

"Late are we Mr. Potter?" a drawling voice came from behind him. Harry turned around and looked Severus Snape into the eyes.

"I overslept am I afraid" he said "Let us go in shall we, and I will ignore your rudeness"

Severus grinned.

"Your new Weasley is in there" Severus said. "I showed him to where the meeting was, and he walked down here by himself"

Harry nodded. "Thank you Sev" They walked in silence towards the other end of the room.

Voldemort was already standing in front of them.

"There you are" he hissed towards Harry. "You are late"

Harry nodded. "Sorry, late night"

Voldemort raised his eyebrow but let it go.

The dark lord raised his arms and the room fell silent. He started his speech and Harry fell soon out of it. It was amazing how many death eaters that could be in this room. He looked upon at least a thousand of them and he knew it was many more out there. Wizard and Witches who wanted to join.

"I have come to that conclusion that we will attack Hogwarts and the Ministry within 6 weeks" Voldemort said and Harry masked his surprise. When was this decided? And without him.

"What when?" he hissed in parseltongue to his grandfather.

"Well, I decided that today, in the first meeting. The family meeting, which you never came to" he said back in the same language.

Harry looked at him and suddenly he remembered.

"Well, I see you remember, and try to remember this. If you have any plans on taking over for me in a few years, you have to do better than this. Be on time from now on or the throne will jump over you and go to Leo instead" Voldemort said before he turned over to his audience again.

"The attack on the school will happen right after the N.E.W.T exams" He raised his hand to lower the talking. "We are talking about the final battle. It is either us.. or them"

Harry paled. "Why so soon?" he asked his grandfather.

"Because we are ready" he got in return.


	30. Chapter 29

Chaper 29 Chapter 29

"Stand still" Draco said and kept the fighting girl still. "I can't do this if you are not standing still"

"You are sticking me with a needle" the Parkinson heir said and pouted.

Draco shook his head and froze her. He did not mean to but she was so annoying. She had to stand still.

"What have you done to her?" another female's voice came from the door several feet away. Suppressing a groan, Draco turned around.

"Hermione, good to see you too"

"Drop the sarcastic voice Malfoy" she sneered.

"I am a Potter now, thank you" he turned around and stuck the needle into the arm and draw some blood out of her.

Hermione stayed calm. She was not stupid; she knew the blonde petit she-male was dangerous and hundred times stronger than her.

"I need some of yours too" Draco said and mixed drops into a small cauldron.

"I do not think so" she said and crossed her arms over the chest.

"You will do it." He said and reached after her arm.

"Blood is one thing you should never give away"

"Very good, Granger. Let me explain. This will give you the baby you two need" Draco said and Hermione was listening without any objection.

Grinning he explained her. "I need both your and Pansy's blood. It will be mixed in this cauldron and when I have made the potion I will transfer it into your or Pansy's uterus. Depends on who is willing to carry it."

"She will" the brunette and gave out her arms. Without saying anything he took the blood and mixed it with Pansy's.

"Will you let her out of the freezing?" Hermione asked. She looked over at Pansy who unfroze and fell into her girlfriends arms.

"Are you ok?" she asked Pansy who glared at Draco and ran out. Hermione gave him a look and ran after her.

Susan walked through the Ministry's hallways and towards her aunt's office. Her orders were to talk Amelia Bones into kick Albus Dumbledore out. If they managed that, the death eaters could come and attack from within and possible make the dark lord himself minister for magic. Susan had to smile at the thought. If her aunt however, did not agree to this she had to put her under the imperius curse. That was one thing she really did not want to do. But Harry and the dark lord had promised her and Ron a way out if she did this. She and Ron could go away from everything after the final battle. Start from the beginning with only the two of them. The Weasley's would never forgive their son. She and Ron knew that.

"Come in" Amelia's voice could be heard through the tick door.

Susan stepped in and gave Amelia a big hug.

"I am glad to see you Susan" Amelia said. "You look great"

Susan smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Amelia. So do you" her aunt just smiled back.

"Are you back at Hogwarts or are you still with the Weasley's?"

"I…" she stopped. The Weasley's were not missing yet. If she said she was at Hogwarts Dumbledore would ask when she came and why she did not check in with him. He would know she was not there. If she said what happened. She would tell her why she was not sent away or killed.

"Susan?" Amelia asked her when the door burst open and an auror ran in.

"Amelia. Attack at the Weasley's. Everyone is missing" she gaped at him and down at Susan who sat still and looking down at her feet.

Amelia nodded. "Look into it. I will be right there"

The auror nodded and ran out again.

Amelia watched her niece struggling in the chair.

"Is there something you want to tell me Susan?" she asked calmly. "Like where the Weasley's are"

"I don't know"

"Were you there at the attack?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Why are you not hurt?" Amelia's voice betrayed nothing, but Susan could say she was about to break down. This went horrible.

"Because I am Ronald Weasley's girlfriend" she said stubbornly and fought the tears.

"Where is Ronald Weasley?"

"With the dark lord and the dark lord's grandchild" Susan said and for the first time she looked up at her aunt.

"I am so sorry, but I had no choice." Tears started to fall down and Amelia sat on her knees in front of her.

"Hush now. Don't cry. We will fix this"

Susan shook her head.

"No, the dark lord will win, and me and Ron is given a chance to leave it all if I do this"

"Do what?" Amelia asked. Cursing herself for leaving her wand at the desk.

"I need you to get the Albus Dumbledore out of the wizangamot" Susan sobbed.

Startled Amelia looked at Susan.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, cause then it would be easier for the dark lord to take over the ministry" the small girl watched her aunt think.

"Is that all? On what ground were you supposed to tell me that I needed to get Albus away?"

Susan started to tell her aunt everything about Dumbledore.

"Is this true?" Amelia asked after the amazing story Susan told her. Her niece nodded.

"OK, have you proof?"

She opened her bag and Amelia reach for her wand.

"Are you afraid of me?" Susan asked when she saw her aunt's reaction.

"You are a death eater" she stated.

"No, I am not. I do not have the mark" Susan showed her the inner arm. It was flawless.

Amelia nodded. It was still hope for her niece.

"I will get him out" Amelia said. "For you Susan"

Susan smiled and gave her aunt a hug.

"Bye Aunt Amelia. I hope I will see you again" Susan put the box down on her aunt's desk and left the office and the building.

As she walked out of the ministry she smiled for herself. Outside the Ministry she grabbed an object inside her purse and a second later she was at a beach. Laughing was heard distantly.

2 months later Harry found himself preparing for the final battle. He was dressed in a tight jeans and t-shirt and checked over the weapons one more time. He hoped everything was in order. The last couple of months had he spent on training his followers and planned the final battle. Albus Dumbledore was not in the wizangamot and almost the whole ministry had collapsed and did not work properly. He was still headmaster at Hogwarts, but he was a hair spread to be getting sacked. People were scared; the dark lord was not far from taking over. Many in the wizarding world were scared and fled the country, to either France or even further south. The order of phoenix was still going strong, and had even got more members. People still sought after Dumbledore even if the Ministry did not. The whole wizarding world was split in several pieces. Someone fought for the ministry and some fore Dumbledore. The rest ran away or declared themselves neutral. Even a few went over to the dark side in fear of choosing the wrong side.

Harry thought he had everything under control. Ron had his army, and he had trained with him. The thought of Ron made him sad. Susan had gone to the Weasley family on the other side of the planet and was quite happy there. Ron had said he would go and pick her up after he had done his in the war and both of them would disappear. He had said to Harry that he would never return, but he would send an owl sometimes to let him know that he was still alive and well and if Harry was a bit like he once was; the nice and kind boy, he would let him go. Harry had agreed and had planned a parting gift for his friend. He was sad to let him go but also knew that Ron was not a person who would be happy in the world they were going to make. The dark lord's world. He shivered. Voldemort had said to Harry and all their followers that he would take Dumbledore, no one else was aloud to take him.

Harry looked over to Draco. The blonde was dressed in a tight combat robe and looked into the mirror.

"Do you think I should wear something tight? I mean as a jeans or something. To show them that I am the hermaphrodite?" he asked and turned to Harry.

"No, let it be a surprise. That is for the best"

Draco nodded at this and smiled.

Harry kissed him.

"I will leave now. I have to go and make my followers ready" Draco nodded and hugged him.

This could be their last time together, but none of them mentioned it. Harry kissed his spouse and walked over to a small bed were Leo lay sleeping. Harry kissed the forehead and walked out.

Draco was left alone with Leo. He picked the sleeping child up and walked out of the room. He walked to the other part of the castle where all the death eaters and his family were. The room that was mostly used as a death eaters meeting was now filled with people. Harry and Voldemort had just finished telling the people how the battle was going to be played. Draco already knew what he was going to do.

"Hi honey, are you ready?" he turned around and smiled at his mother.

"Yes mum" he said. "I just need to give Leo to Pansy; do you know where she is?"

Narcissa nodded. "She is with Hermione over there. I think they are saying goodbye or something"

Draco hugged her with one arm.

"I'll see you after the battle mum, promise me" she nodded and bit her lip.

"Of course darling" she kissed his cheek and he left to find Pansy.

He found her in Hermione's arms crying. She was two months pregnant, and was horribly emotional.

"Pansy?" he said and touched her arm. She turned around and hugged him.

"Promise me you will come back, I am afraid I will lose you"

"Of course I will. Hermione will do that too, right?" he said and looked at her and the brown haired girl nodded.

"I need to go Pansy" he said quickly. "Take care of Leo for me" he handed the girl Leo who was now wide awake and watched them with open eyes.

She took him and he nodded to Hermione and left. He really hoped Pansy would be able to take care of him and not be too distressed. He saw his father chatting to someone and walked over to him. Too late he realized it was Parkinson sr. They stared at each other for a long time before Lucius coughed to get the attention.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking at his friend and his son.

"No nothing" Draco said. "Can I speak with you under four eyes father?"

"Of course" he said. "I'll see you later Parkinson"

He got a nod in return, and when Lucius turned around he sneered at Draco.

The former Malfoy shrugged. He was probably mad at him for getting his daughter knocked up by a "mudblood"

"What is it Draco?" Lucius asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck" Draco said and but his lip. The elder Malfoy understood at once what was bothering him.

"It will be alright Draco" he said and hugged his son. "I love you, both you, your mother and little Leo very very much and I will come back to all of you, as all of you will come back to me"

Draco nodded.

"I am scared. I know I can't be touched, but the rest of you"

Lucius took his arms around Draco's shoulders and started to walk with him.

"You are extremely powerful Draco, and you know it. Meaning you think the rest of us can't take care of our selves. We can. Not in the way you can, but we are far from vulnerable"

Draco nodded.

"I know, it is just so frustrating"

Lucius nodded.

"I can understand that, but I think all of us will come back unhurt. If not, we died for a good cause. I can die happily if I die at somebody's wand. Better that than dying from old age in a bed. You see my point?"

Draco nodded again.

"So don't be afraid, it will solve" Lucius gave him a hug. "I got to go Draco. I'll see you afterwards. We are going to have a big party"

Draco smiled to him and left for his bedroom. He had to go and be alone for awhile. Saving up some magic. He had enough, but he needed more.

Somewhere in Scotland Dumbledore stood and watched out the window in his office.

He felt old and weary. He knew this would be hard. They had not found the hermaphrodite. They had lost 3 of 4 of those who had searched for the "heshe". Only Remus was left, and where was the man anyway? He had not seen him for awhile. Not that it was a great loss, but Remus could be one of those you sacrificed in a war. He heard the door open and he knew who it was at once.

"Hello Dumbledore" an icy voice said. "I have some scores to settle"

Dumbledore nodded and turned around. "Let's get to it"

The poor Professor Flitwick was going by the gargoyle when it exploded. The little man was thrown into the opposite wall and he was killed instantly.

"Get away from here Tom" Dumbledore said and threw another hex at the dark lord.

"No, I have one more goal to do Dumby, and you know it" Another killing curse flew towards the old man, but he ducked.

In the far distant he heard Voldemort's army coming towards Hogwarts, and he could feel the ward breaking down.

"How did you get through?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have searched for a loophole to the ward against the dark mark, and you forgot one thing. I don't have the follower's dark mark. Mine is original and you did not have the magical signature to it" Voldemort grinned and fired another killing curse. The green light lit up the hallway.

Harry had his army attacking from over the water, and Lucius stood by his side.

"It was a pleasure planning this with you" Harry said and looked up at the older man.

"The honour is mine" Lucius smirked back.

"Let is burn this place down"

"Indeed" and then they attacked.

Students and teachers had run outside when they had noticed the dark lord inside the castle. Harry and his people jumped out from the water in death eater's masks and cloaks. The students ran terrified around and tried to hide. Some even tried to fight back, Harry guessed those were Griffindors. Stupid and reckless. Harry had told them to not attack the youngest children, but they could fight the students from fifth year and up. It seemed like the teacher had the same thought since they tried to gather the youngest children and made them go back to the castle.

Harry saw Filch take them under his wings and transferred them to another part of the castle.

Ron and his army came. He had around 100 followers with him and he guided them trough the castle and towards the centre of it. He was nauseated all the time, and he tried to forget what he was doing. Everything he was doing was going on autopilot. Some teacher or a student had given the ministry or what was left of it a message that it was an attack at Hogwarts, because people from all over the Great Britain came from everywhere. When Voldemort had taken the wards down, that also included the wards that it was impossible to apparate to Hogwarts. Aurors from other countries than Britain popped out from nothing as they apparated in. Ron swallowed and pushed the death eater further down the hallways and when he knew he had came into where he was supposed to be he stopped and all of the death eaters stopped to look at him.

"I am honoured to have had the pleasure to fight and train with you, but from here I will leave you. You know what to do" The red headed man took his cloak and mask of and apparated to the beach, were he knew his fiancé would be waiting.

The army would inflict Hogwarts without him.

Ron landed on a beach and he felt the warm sun on his skin. He had felt cold for a long time. He heard his mother and father talking and a lot of laughing. He walked closer to them, dreading their reactions. Ginny was saying something to their mother when she saw him. She stopped talking and everyone turned around.

"Ron" Mr. Weasley said. He looked up at his father and made a small smile.

"I am back"

"Did you get sent here because of your choice?" his father asked. "Or is this some sort of a punishment for some order you failed?"

"It is my reward. I could get away without them hunting me down for forever with my family"

"What did you have to do?" his mother asked, very calm, but he could sense her distress.

"I lead some death eaters into Hogwarts. To the centre of it. I know very many secret passages"

His father nodded. "Have you killed someone Ron?"

He shook his head. "No never. I refused to do it. That is why Harry sent me to you afterwards. I am no use to him anymore"

"What about Fred?" George asked. Ron looked over at his elder brother and shivered. He was thin and extremely pale. He surely missed his twin.

"I don't know. I was not given any information about the other army's. I think he was in planning of the attack, and are one of the soldiers in Hermione's army."

George nodded.

"She has changed, has she not?" Charlie asked. "I saw it in her eyes. I just guessed she was hardening from everything she gone through." Ron nodded. "She is with Pansy Parkinson and she will never leave her. She sacrificed everything she is for her"

"Parkinson?" George asked. "She said she had a girlfriend, but I could never guess it was her"

"It is Pansy"

"A Parkinson?" Arthur frowned. "How did the two of them get together? Hermione is muggleborn"

"This is very confidential, but Hermione has an old wizarding family as ancestors. She does not know it yet. Draco has yet to tell her. I think Mr Parkinson will accept her when he finds out who it is"

"Who is it then?"

"It is……"

"Ron?" he turned around and saw Susan. She was looking wonderful Ron thought. She was a bit rounder in her cheeks and she glowed. It was then he was her stomach. It was poking a bit out from her tight shirt.

He gaped and looked at her.

"I am pregnant Ron" Tears formed in his eyes and he hugged her into him and lifted her up. They cried into each others arms and both knew they would be ok from now on.

At Hogwart's the war was breaking out for real. As it was not no one could know who was going out at the winning end. They had lost just as many at both side, but as far as Harry knew, no one of importance was killed… yet. He took his hand into his pocket and took out a small broom. He grew it bigger and larger and the little broom was now one of the best brooms in the world. Settling himself on it he flew up in the air. Under him he saw everything that was happening. Lucius was fighting with two aurors. You could see on the man how much he enjoyed himself.

He saw Hermione down on the ground fighting with McGonagall. He did not think McGonagall knew who she was fighting with. The death eater mask hid the face very well.

He saw green light coming from the castle and guessed it was Dumbledore and Voldemort who were fighting. He flew into a window and stepped off the broom and walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. Just as he saw the killing curse hit Voldemort's chest he felt the power in the air and the castle started to shake. A thundering noise was heard when the earth parted. Draco had entered the scene. …


	31. Sequel

Sequel

Sequel

Harry saw the body of his grandfather lying on the floor with Dumbledore standing on the other side of the hall. Dumbledore's expression did not reveal anything. He took a hand and supported himself on the wall when the castle shook.

"The veela hermaphrodite" he murmured to himself when it stopped.

"Indeed it is" Harry said when he revealed himself.

Dumbledore's eyes ran over him as to calculate him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, it is me" he said and took his mask of.

He nodded and got sad again.

"I am sorry to see you like this Harry" Dumbledore said and showed no sign to raise his wand again.

"I know you are" Harry said and believed him. He knew Dumbledore had started to care for him. Not just like weapon as he first thought, but as a person.

"One thing Harry; who is the hermaphrodite?" the old man asked and looked out the window. Harry walked over to him and saw Draco standing in the middle of the fight and blasting down 10 to 20 aurors and people from the light at the time.

"Draco Malfoy" he said. "I am married to him"

Dumbledore nodded. "I have suspected that lately"

Harry nodded. "We will win this war"

"I know that Harry, I am prepared to die. I am old and will die soon anyway"

Harry had to hold back some tears. This reminded him of his younger years, how he had trusted this older man. He knew now that he was on the evil side. Ron had not bared to stay on it, and he saw how it corrupted people. Dumbledore was maybe manipulatively, but he was not cruel. Harry understood why he had done what he did against Voldemort and Zeren. Dumbledore had known of Voldemort's plan, and he knew it was Voldemort that had killed all those muggles. He had thought at that time by taking Voldemort's baby he would give up. Zeren had died naturally, it was not his doing, but for the sake of the wizarding world he would take the baby. He had given the baby to some muggles and hoped she would grow up nicely and be nothing like her parents.

"I should have guessed you would be like your grandparents. I did not even have Lily fully on my side" Dumbledore finally said.

"She is on our side now." Harry said and did not miss the surprised look on Dumbledore's face.

"Is? She is alive then?" Harry nodded at that.

Far down the dark side had started to win, thanks to Draco. He took out several people at the time.

"Yes, she is alive"

"Your father?"

"He is dead, he sacrificed himself for it" Harry said and looked down. "I see now why you did what you did Dumbledore"

The old man nodded.

"You are not as dark as you want it Harry, it is still hope. Voldemort is dead, you can quit what they are doing down there"

Harry shook his head. "It is too late now, but I will restore the peace that once were, and I will hopefully get somewhere better than this place after my death. Leo will not be like me or Draco. I will see to it"

Dumbledore smiled to him.

"You are a marvelous boy" he smiled to Harry who gave him a small smile back.

"Where is the Weasley family?" he asked Harry. "I can't bring myself to believe you have killed them"

The dark boy shook his head. "No, I have not. I could not stand to see them die"

"Where are they?"

"At our summerhouse in Spain. Ron is probably taking them away somewhere safe now. Percy is down there. I think Sirius killed him if I saw right"

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. He is at our side. I don't think he ever was light"

"He was friend with your father and Remus"

"My father turned dark for Lily when she found out who her parents were. Remus has just been a spy. He is safe with Pansy Parkinson at Marvolo Mansion"

"Why is she not here fighting?"

"She is pregnant"

"Who is the father?"

"Hermione Granger"

"What? How did you do that?"

"Not me, Draco. He did it for them" Harry smiled. "Parkinson has yet to accept her though. Even if she has an old wizarding family as ancestor"

"Care to tell my which family?" Dumbledore asked. Harry grinned and lent forward to Dumbledore's ear and whispered it into it. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "It is not true" he said. "No wonder she was so clever"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "I think Parkinson will accept her when I and Draco tell them who she is"

Dumbledore nodded.

Both men fell down at the floor when an earth quake came and shook the castle again.

"I think it is time Harry" Dumbledore said gravely. "I am glad you are not totally lost in the dark and that you can still feel. I have my faults. I have used people to my advantage. I used Tonks the most gruesome ways imaginable, but I still think I did what was right for the world"

Harry nodded.

"Goodbye Dumbledore" he said.

"Goodbye Harry" and Harry fired the killing curse and the old man fell down on the ground, beside the dead dark lord. Harry felt a bit down. Both his mentors were gone. Letting some tears fall down for both of them he walked over to the window. He looked down. It seemed like the war was soon over. He ran downstairs all the steps and came out to the war. Draco threw fireball at people so they took fire and burned without killing them. Their cries in agony made him shiver.

"Stop the killing and take in captives" he yelled to his death eaters and sent the message through his dark mark. Once Voldemort was dead Harry's mark had changed into the "leader" mark and he could send out to everyone, not just his own followers.

As the night started to become morning the war stopped. The dark had won. Harry and Draco walked around and tried to help the wounded. Draco started to cry when he found his mother on the ground. She was torn open with a dark spell.

"So much for being light" Harry mumbled and turned the woman around so she was facing them. She looked happy. Conjuring a coffin Harry levitated her into it. Draco cried hysterically on the ground. He had finally understood something he had no power over. Death.

Harry took his arm and led him towards the castle. Opening the door he meets Lucius. He had a cut over his face, but seemed alright. Once he saw Draco's hysterical face he knew what had happened.

"Is it Narcissa?" he asked gravely and Harry nodded. "She is in the coffin over there; I need to calm him down. Can you take care of everything?"

Lucius nodded to him. As he passed them Harry saw how white his knuckles were on hand that hold the cane. Harry led Draco towards the hospital wing. He had ordered to leave that part of the castle alone. They would need it after the war. Inside the hospital he called for help and Madam Pomfrey and Snape came running. "Give him something calming" Harry said. "Narcissa is dead"

Severus expression was gravely as he turned around and walked to the cabin after some a calming draught.

Harry forced the draught down the distressed mouth and he felt his spouse fall against his chest. Exhausted.

He put him on a bed and kissed his forehead.

"Take care of him, I need to go back" Harry said and Severus agreed.

1 month later people were starting to get everything sorted out and had quickly adapted to Harry as their dictator. He liked better to call himself a leader, but everyone knew it was a dictator he was. He had help from Lucius and Mr. Parkinson. Lucius was still mourning his loss. Draco was a bit quieter than usually but life still went on. Draco had yet to tell Hermione about her linage but he would eventually.

Except from Narcissa; no one had been killed in the fight. A lot of wounded, but nothing that could not be cured.

Pansy walked in to Hermione at the hospital wing. She had been bit wounded in the fight, but was almost cured. A nasty hex from McGonagall had knocked her out. They had thought for awhile that she would not make it, but here she was. Alive and kicking, almost kicking at least.

"Hi, how are you?" Pansy asked and kissed her.

"I am very good, and you?"

"Good good"

Hermione smiled and put her hand on Pansy's belly. It was starting to show a lot now.

"Your father has not accepted it yet has he?" Hermione asked sadly.

"No" the smaller girl whispered back. "He hasn't"

Hermione nodded. "It was to be expected, was it not?"

"I just wish he could oversee the fact that you are muggleborn. Just with you"

Hermione hugged her.

"Hi how are you?" a male's voice came from the door and both girls turned around.

"Hi Harry, Draco and you brought Leo" Hermione smiled. Not far behind them Mr. Parkinson stood and stared angrily at Hermione.

"I asked him to come with me" Harry said. "We or Draco has something to tell you. Maybe you would be a bit more accepting to her after this"

The oldest Parkinson did not answer. He just stared angrily at the muggleborn witch.

"I have done a bit of research lately, and I looked at your ancestry. It shocked me what I saw and when I looked over it a few days back I saw even something more shocking." Draco said and grinned

"Don't torture me and tell me" Hermione said and took Pansy's hand.

"The first thing I found out is that on your mother's side you are related far far far back to Merlin himself. He got a daughter which you are heir too. You are the only person you can trace back to him."

Mr. Parkinson's face was hilarious after Draco's opinion.

Draco continued.

"I found out that you were his heir by being a witch. He cast a spell on his family so they only produced squibs. His heir had to have some certain amount of power and being a girl. Since you are a witch, you are his heir. I think I translated it right when it said that the thing you would inherit would come after your first child was born, don't ask me what it is. It did not stand"

Hermione nodded and grinned. She was happy, but she could not get it through. Merlin?

He was like the wizarding God or something.

"What was the other thing?" she asked.

"You remember I took some of your blood to make Pansy pregnant?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"Well, I used it in a spell yesterday; don't look at me like that. It was an ancestor tracer spell. I found out that you are the grandchild of Grindewalds cousin"

She gaped. "The last dark lord?"

Draco nodded and grinned.

"It does not match. If my family were squibs the bunch of them, why was not Grindewald a squib?"

"I am not sure, but I think the spell works on his family that goes directly back to him" Draco said and you could see that he was thinking.

"Do you accept her now?" Pansy asked and looked at her father who was a bit paler than what he was at the beginning of Draco's speech.

One year later.

Harry took his arms around Draco's waist and laid his hands on the bulging stomach.

They looked at Hermione and Pansy playing with Leo and Veronica. Veronica was still very young and Leo had the pleasure in believing he was taking care of her and protecting her. Harry had already suspicions that they would become a couple in later years. Everything was working fine. He had gotten an owl few months back by Ron. He told Harry that he and Susan had gotten a son and that everything went very well. The wizarding world had gotten their peace restored and a good leader.


End file.
